Aximili's Headache
by Blue Dragon
Summary: Aximili is living his worst nightmare: he's a voluntary controller. And for the sake of his Yeerk, he's wading willingly through his own lies, his own treachery, and towards his own damnation. [during 54]
1. Aximili

Aximili's Headache

**Before, nobody would have been able to predict it. Nobody would have guessed. Not those who knew Aximili well… or even Aximili himself.**

**But however unexpected, however improbable, incidents have always – and will always – occur as they please. So did this one. And of course, according to the brilliant law of cause and effect, _there would be consequences._**

**Although that is yet a problem for later, for any good story should start at the beginning, and so does this one. The beginning was one of the battles in the forest between the city where the Animorphs had lived, and the camp they now were trying to keep defended and hidden. But _this battle would lead one Andalite along paths he had never imagined treading, hurl him through events he had never dreamt of undergoing, and see him through his own lies, his own treachery, and his own damnation…_**

Jake had given the order to retreat, and most of the Animorphs had complied, loping away as quickly as their wounds allowed, trying to find a safe place to demorph and remorph.

Rachel remained behind, of course, as usual caught in the thrill of battle. Aximili was beside her, tail flashing, and Jake was trying to convince her to turn and run, since she was in very bad shape.

But Rachel was refusing. I'm not leaving until I brought these guys down! she roared, charging wildly into the midst of the Hork-Bajir.

Rachel, there are too many! You're getting weakened, and we're leaving!

I'm not going to let a few minor bruises stop me!

A few minor bruises? Her grizzly fur was coated with blood. Her face was split right open. She had burns from dracons on her back and sides, and her right back paw was useless.

Aximili said nothing, knowing that Rachel wouldn't listen to him in any case when she was in this mood.

Rachel, we're not leaving you behind, Jake said, voice forced-calm. But it's not a good idea to stay.

Rachel roared and charged again, ignoring him. A Hork-Bajir blade swooped just over the top of her head, shortening her fur to millimetres. She barely noticed; she barely even noticed when she barrelled into and over the same Hork-Bajir.

You're putting us all in danger, Rachel! Time to go.

Rachel pulled back, stopped as if listening to someone else, and Aximili figured with a mental smile that Tobias was talking to her privately. Because then she shrugged, and leapt away, Jake following with a sigh or relief.

Ax! he snapped. Get moving!

I can run faster than any of you, Aximili replied calmly. I shall keep them back before I follow.

His Prince hesitated, glanced at him, but eventually agreed. We'll meet back at camp, he said. No heroics. Don't stay behind too long.

Yes, Prince Jake.

Aximili turned his attention back to the Hork-Bajir and his tail. He basically made sure none of them got past him to take up pursuit of his friends, and when he noticed that he was being pushed back too quickly, being overpowered by the numerous Controllers, he turned on his heels and ran for all he was worth.

Outrunning Hork-Bajir was not that hard. He was not even worried. He zigzagged to avoid their dracons, and fled in amongst the relative cover of the trees.

He had a bad cut across his foreleg, and pain shot through his knee every time he set the hoof down, but there was no time to worry about that. He chose a completely other direction from the one Jake and Rachel and the others had gone, to lead his pursuers off trail.

He never was quite sure what went wrong. One moment he was fleeing, certain to have an easy escape, and the next, he knew it was hopeless – Yeerk backup had arrived.

Bug fighters. Two of them.

Two was two too many.

A searchlight hit him and followed him through the trees, letting any Yeerk within two hundred meters know exactly where he was.

A chill sped through his hearts. The outcome was obvious even before the battle had begun. He stopped running, turned to meet the Controllers coming straight at him through the forest, and lifted his front leg to ease the pain in his knee. 

He cocked his tail as calmly as ever. He attacked. But he hadn't even reached the Controllers when…

It hadn't really hurt. It was a small arrow, shot into his shoulder, and afterwards, when he thought about it, it hadn't really hurt. His arm, though, went instantly numb from the sedative in the arrow. The strange cold raced through him, and by the time he fell to the ground, it had already reached and taken over his mind.

Good day, Andalite.

That arrogant voice sent a half-aware Aximili staggering to his feet. He backed away a few steps, tried to localize himself… the previous events flooded back into him mind.

Where was he?

Ah. Of course. The Yeerk Pool. Where else?

Slept well, I trust? Visser One wondered innocently. Then laughed.

Drop the charade, Yeerk, Aximili spat. He noted the force field in front of him, noted the shackles that held his tail and hands in place behind his back, all with numbed senses, as if he was watching it all from somewhere far away. What do you want?

The Visser laughed again. What I want? he repeated. What do I want any day, Andalite? What have I wanted for the last couple of years?

You want your so-called Andalite bandits locked in a cage.

More laughter. Yes, that, too. But most of all I want the Andalite home world under Yeerk domination. His four stolen eyes glinted with malice. And thanks to you, I will have both… soon. As soon _you are under Yeerk domination._

Aximili stopped himself from going pale at what the Abomination was hinting at. If you for a single moment think that –

Think what, Andalite? That your friends will try to free you? When that fails, try to avenge your infestation? Only to find themselves screaming with the rest of the hosts in those cages?! He motioned at the cages around them, glaring at Aximili with his steely gaze, tail twitching behind him. Any final words, Andalite, before you join our ranks?

Yes. Aximili couldn't stop his hands from shaking, and was glad they were hidden from view, behind his back. Whatever you do, you will not take my planet. Or Earth.

That's what the Hork-Bajir said, too, the Visser snapped. I have no further time to waste on you. Get him to the pool.

The last was aimed at a group of Hork-Bajir guards, who promptly took down the force field, grabbed hold of a wildly struggling Aximili and half-dragged, half-carried him to the infestation pier.

Aximili screamed and kicked and thrashed wildly in his captors' grip, but with his tail and hands tied, and no real power in his muscles since that drug he had been given hadn't completely let go yet, the Controllers won the battle.

His head was violently shoved beneath the surface of the pool. The sludgy water ran into his nose, and as he was panicking he forgot to hold his breath and breathed it straight into his lungs.

Something touched his ear, tentatively. Aximili's entire body shook, he made a last, desperate attempt to break free, but his head was held down firmly.

No! Let me go! Let me go!

The Yeerk felt around the edges of his ear. The lack of oxygen began to make Aximili dizzy.

Then there was a violent push at the edge of his ear, a surge of water and Aximili could have sworn the first Yeerk was being shoved away, but he had no time to consider it further.

Because suddenly a Yeerk was in his head.

NO!

Then he was let up, the Hork-Bajir had let go and he staggered back, drawing deep breaths and shaking, still screaming madly in open thought-speech, trying to free his hands to reach towards his ear, as the last of the Yeerk disappeared into it.

The privilege of screaming was quickly taken away from him, as the Yeerk stretched out over his brain, connected to his synapses, and took over.

Soon, even the trembling subsided. He stood still, felt his hands moving in their shackles, knew it wasn't him moving them. Felt his tail being twitched experimentally, knew it wasn't him twitching it.

No no no no… get out of my head! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU FILTHY YEERK! OUT! OUT! OUT!

Stop screaming, a voice said lowly, in the back of his mind.

"Sub-Visser Fifteen, are you in control yet?" a Hork-Bajir asked in _Galard, an important, haughty expression on his face. "The Visser awaits your report. Where are the rebels hiding?"_

Aximili kept screaming in his own mind, oblivious to what was going on around him. GET OUT! GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'LL NEVER –

Oh, please just stop screaming!

Aximili was beyond listening. I WON'T BETRAY THEM! I WON'T LET YOU KNOW ANYTHING! I WON'T –

Stop it!! the voice cried.

OUT! OUT! OUT, I SAID, FILTHY YEERK! LEAVE ME ALONE!

"Well?" the Hork-Bajir Controller said. "The Visser is waiting. It is not wise to keep the Visser waiting."

LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT! OUT!

"Sub-Visser, where are the rebels?" the Hork-Bajir repeated.

LEAVE ME AL–

STOP SCREAMING OR I'LL TELL THEM! that voice in his head bellowed back at him. The voice of the Yeerk. YOU HEARD ME, ANDALITE? STOP SCREAMING OR I'LL TELL THEM EVERYTHING THEY WANT TO KNOW!

Aximili silenced.

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note;   
  
Well, he's not exactly voluntary yet, but trust me, he will be. *evil smile*   
  
But you'll only get to read that if you review and ask me to post it.


	2. Issetha

Aximili's Headache

Aximili could feel as the Yeerk in his head gave a sigh of relief. Finally, she said. I thought you'd never stop.

Don't make me betray the Animorphs, Aximili begged, now past the screaming and a part of him realizing it wouldn't have helped him anywhere – except nearer a headache.

The Yeerk laughed. As if I would! Aximili puzzlement must have been noticed, for; I'm Issetha 948. I'm part of the Yeerk Peace Movement. And as you probably can figure out, I wasn't supposed to infest you. Sub-Visser Fifteen was. But he's a slow swimmer, and I sort of pushed him aside.

So... you're on my side? Aximili asked, wondering if the Yeerk was making a fool of him, and trying to stifle his horror and disgust of having a Yeerk in his head – friendly or not.

More or less, Issetha said dully. Look, if you don't believe me, that's not my problem. I'm planning to get you out of here, and whether you'll be the one walking or I'll do it for you is not the main point. Now, I'm going to give you back control – as a gesture of goodwill. Whatever you do, just promise you won't give us away. Okay?

Aximili eagerly agreed, and felt control of his muscles slowly seeping back. He quenched a desire to rub at his ear, to jump around, to scream and scream and never stop, and instead took on his best arrogant face and glared up at the Hork-Bajir.

I am in control, he said. Your job is done. Remove these shackles.

The Hork-Bajir huffed, but made a gesture at which another Hork-Bajir unlocked the shackles, freeing Ax's tail and hands. "Then where are the rebels hiding? The Visser awaits your report."

The Visser, and the Visser _alone_, will hear that report. Aximili was pretty proud of that, but was horrified as Issetha slipped in another sentence; Take me to him. Now.

The Hork-Bajir glanced him over, hesitating, but then shrugged, spun around and motioned for him to follow. Aximili, still under the influence of Issetha, complied.

To the Visser? he repeated in his mind, feeling suddenly bitter. THE VISSER? Are you going directly to the source to betray me? Are you? ARE YOU? FILTHY YEERK! GET –

Stop screaming! Issetha cried again. I can't stand the screaming! _Stop it_!

Aximili silenced again, but he couldn't hide the doubt in his mind.

Issetha sighed mentally again. I know what I'm doing, Aximili. Now, do you have a cockroach morph? Yep, there it is. Perfect.

Would you mind explaining this to me, Yeerk?!

I've told you my name, she said, sounding hurt.

Explain! Aximili ordered.

Not until you stop calling me 'Yeerk'. I have a name. Say my name, and I'll explain.

Aximili was stubbornly silent. The thought that maybe the Yeerk was right; she hadn't betrayed him yet, claimed she wouldn't, claimed she'd get him out... he should be grateful. But he dismissed that instantly; just thinking about being grateful to one of those slugs made him feel sick.

Why do you hate us so much? Issetha wondered silently.

Don't you hate us? he snapped back.

The Yeerk sighed mentally. Maybe we do. But do you know what, Aximili? I'm betraying my species here. And you're not exactly making it any easier.

Aximili muttered something that was incomprehensible even to his Yeerk.

The Hork-Bajir led Aximili to the edge of the pool area, and into a small room. The door was closed behind them, but not locked. The Hork-Bajir muttered to him to stay where he was and went into another room. As he peeked inside, hesitating to enter without permission, Aximili and Issetha had a reasonable view of the room itself.

That's Visser One's personal room, Issetha said lowly, her voice tinted with... fear? Possibly, but Aximili wasn't sure. _He_ is in there.

And so will we be, soon enough, Aximili muttered. Can you tell me why?

Issetha, in her anxiousness (that was obvious to even her new host), had forgotten the argument about her name. When you came down here, Visser One had all the exits sealed. They will not be reopened until he gives the order. Which will be when you've told him where the rebels are hiding.

Aximili's mind tensed, and the muscles that were left under his control twitched. Oh, calm down, Issetha snapped irritably. I'm not going to give you away. But the Visser's room is our only chance out of here; there's a ventilation shack leading directly up to the surface – Andalites need fresh air, as you probably know, and Andalite-Controllers are no exception. It's the only one we'll be able to get through.

Great plan, Aximili said dryly. The problem is, though, the –

The Visser himself, I know, Issetha replied. Let's hope you're as good with your tail as you think you are.

Aximili huffed mentally, and prepared a reply, but had no time to even think it before the Hork-Bajir came back out and signalled at them to follow him inside.

I certainly hope he doesn't hang around, Issetha muttered, as she stepped past him and into the room.

To her relief, the Visser made a curt gesture with his hand, which made the Hork-Bajir leave – quickly.

Aximili felt the cold, stolen eyes of the Visser regarding him. He felt his own face take on a similar expression, and noticed how Issetha made him take a quick bow. That sent a drill of anger through him, accompanied by another stab of fear, but the Yeerk hushed at him and again told him not to be silly.

Sub-Visser Fifteen, Visser One said coldly. Are you enjoying your new host?

Yes, Visser, Issetha replied.

Glad that you are pleased. He glared at Aximili, as if to find something to complain about, just for the sake of it. Well?

Issetha knew exactly what he was asking about, but didn't wish to answer just yet. Pardon me, Visser?

I did not offer you this chance as a reward for stupidity, Sub-Visser, the Visser growled, tail snapping through the air. You know what I am referring to. Are you going to answer me or do I have to starve you out and have the rebel re-infested by someone with more brain capacity?

N-n-no, Visser, Issetha said quickly, and Aximili couldn't be sure if the stuttering was fake or real. I... I shall... she glanced down at the table, and saw a map spread out over it. Would you care to... she made a gesture towards the map.

The Visser glared at Aximili with a stalk, but turned towards the map and –

Aximili had control again. Issetha said one, single word, and let go. At first, he almost fell together in a heap, as all his muscles were instantly relaxed. But he regained his balance and was on the other Andalite-Controller in a flash.

The Visser spun to face him, and brought up his tail to meet Aximili's furious swipe, but Aximili had the advantage of surprise. He twitched an extra muscle in his tail, made the blade leap sideways and slam the Visser's blade away, and then twitched another muscle to send the blade at the Visser's head. The strain that put on the other muscles was dangerous, as overstretching them could leave his tail almost useless, but if it worked, it would be worth the risk.

That the blade struck was probably more luck than skill. But Aximili felt that was strangely appropriate; his luck had run out during the morning, and now it had returned.

The Visser let out a groan as the blade hit his head, fell, and landed with a thump on the floor. Aximili took some time to recapture his breath, and looked, interested, down at his enemy. It would be so easy to cut his throat...

The thought was barely finished when Issetha took back control.

That was very neat, she congratulated, as she began looking around the room.

I know, Aximili said. He tried to twitch a stalk to look at the unconscious Visser, and Issetha allowed that.

You know, he said conversationally. If you let me...

No, Issetha replied at once, and even Aximili felt the sudden fear in her thought-voice. No. We won't.

'We' have nothing to do with it, Aximili snapped. It's my business.

And mine, as long as I'm in here. Forget it, Aximili.

Why not?

Issetha noticed the sudden suspicion in his mind, and how he mentally drew his breath to start screaming again. No screaming! she cried, almost begging. I hate screaming. she shuddered. Hate it.

Aximili laughed softly, amused at how easily that reaction had come. I know. And about the Visser...

But Issetha had already found the ventilation shack she had been looking for, prepared an exit through it and begun the morph to cockroach. A minute or so later, she had finished the morph, and taken control over the cockroach's brain, and began to crawl up the wall. Aximili found himself leaving the Visser behind alive, and although he wasn't really surprised he was a bit disappointed.

The ventilation shack was in a corner, so it was easy to locate even as a cockroach. Issetha squeezed in through a crack she had made with Aximili's tail-blade before she started morphing, and began crawling.

It was a long, boring ventilation shack. And it was a long, boring climb. Issetha made Aximili crawl as quickly as possible, because any moment the unconscious Visser would be found, revived, and the alarm would be sounded.

When they finally reached the top Aximili was more than happy to demorph. He grew out of the cockroach's tiny but sturdy body, and could only agree with Issetha's sigh of relief as he noticed that the room they had ended up in was empty. Empty, except for a chair, and a cluttered desk, complete with a computer that was turned on and working.

There was also a window, and Aximili's first thought was to open it and fly out – but it was locked. Wonderful.

Where are we? he asked inside the Yeerk in his head.

I'm not sure, she said. Somewhere in or near the mall, I think. Morph human, and leave the room.

She didn't take control, and as Aximili saw no fault in her idea he did as he was told, morphing human and leaving the room.

Her guess of the mall was more or less accurate. They were in a building just across the street. An office building. The room they had come out into was large, with white walls and filled with booths where people were working away at their desks, not even looking up as Aximili passed. They seemed much too busy to worry about one, stray youth in weird clothes.

That is, most people.

But from another door in the large room came two men with menacing faces. They headed straight towards the room from which Aximili had exited, and Issetha made him stoop down behind a booth to hide. He continued towards the exit, trying not to draw too much attention to himself.

The men came out of the room again, one speaking as if to himself and holding a hand to his ear, and both their eyes intently scanning the room.

Aximili came closer and closer to the exit. All he had to do, was to risk being seen, crossing an open space for a few meters between the cover of the booths and the door.

There might be guards outside it, too, Issetha said dutifully.

Are you sure?

These are Yeerks, she said. And I know Yeerks.

Noticed any other exits? Aximili wondered.

No.

Then there's no choice. Unless we want to stay here...

I don't want to get caught any more than you do, Aximili, the Yeerk stated truthfully. By now, Visser One has probably figured out who it was that helped you get away, and he'll be after my skin as well as yours.

Then we need to go for the door.

It seems so.

Aximili drew a deep breath, glanced around the corner at the two Controllers, and then straightened, and headed – as calmly as possible – towards the door.

"Hey! Stop!"

His hand was already on the handle. He swung the door open, darted outside, and slammed it shut behind him.

And found himself staring straight at a duo of Hork-Bajir. He shrank back against the door, preparing to demorph, wondering if it would do any good or if it was already too late.

But he never started the demorph. Issetha had yanked control from him, and started shaking.

"The-there's an Andalite in there..." she panted with Aximili's human mouth, staring up at the two Hork-Bajir with wide eyes as if they were her saviours. "He... he... he overpowered the... the..."

The Hork-Bajir looked down at him with their small eyes, and then exchanged a glance. They brushed him aside and stormed into the room.

Issetha had her host on his feet and running as soon as she had closed the door behind them. When two other Hork-Bajir appeared, she threw herself into another corridor, rolled, got back up, ran, and finally found an open door that led to another empty room. They leapt in through the doorway, and in under the desk.

They heard the Hork-Bajir's heavy footsteps pass the corridor, heard him stop at the entrance to the room – and then continue.

Issetha let out a sigh of relief and suddenly had to hold back a giggle.

What? Aximili wondered.

Hork-Bajir will never learn the term 'suspiciously dressed', the Yeerk explained, still a hand over her mouth to keep the giggle back. And their Yeerks are so influenced by them that... she made a mental shrug. If one of those had ever had a human host, though, there'd have been trouble. the giggle was replaced by a proud grin. You must admit, Aximili, that was pretty quick thinking back there.

I guess it was, he admitted sourly. Can I have my body back now?

Sorry.

The Yeerk let go and at once Aximili crawled out from under the desk and stood up. He glanced out the doorway into the corridor, and saw no Hork-Bajir. Careful to be as quiet as possible, he closed the door and locked it.

There was a window in this room as well. And it was not locked. Aximili was past caring for that – if it had been locked, he would have smashed it. He wanted to get out.

As it was, he opened the window, morphed his harrier and immediately jumped up to the windowsill. From there he threw himself out the window, flapped hard for altitude, and was airborne.

Issetha let out a gasp of incredulity as his wings caught air and he soared up towards the sky.

Aximili couldn't avoid smiling at her joy. Even I enjoy flying, he admitted simply.

I can see why, the Yeerk responded happily. This is wonderful. Nothing could destroy this!

Aximili's harrier eyes scanned the ground for possible enemies. And they were not hard to spot.

Wrong, he said. Something can.

At that moment, a hand was lifted to point at him, and a shout of alarm was raised. 

Are they never going to give up?! Issetha sighed. 

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note;   
  
There. More later. Hope you like this, because I do. I've always wanted to make Ax a voluntary. *rubs hands* Of course, had to trick him to it, cause he'd never have actually _agreed_, but... it works. Just don't forget to be a _good_ little reader and write a review. 


	3. Return

Aximili's Headache

I do not know when, Aximili said, and flapped hard again to soar further up, keeping an eye on the ground-based Controllers. But I know that they have not given up yet.

Did you think they would?

No.

Aximili strained his wings and forced his way upwards, struggling for each centimeter, until finally he found a decent updraft. It carried him far above the Controllers on the ground, but he could still see them…

Putting them out of his mind, he began soaring away from the mall and out towards the forest. Once there, it would be easier to get rid of any followers.

He flapped his way out over the first trees and decided on a good place to land and take cover under their branches. Folding his wings, he dove down, flared, struck his talons out and elegantly touched down on the forest floor. Then he began demorphing.

Is that wise? Issetha wondered nervously.

They'll send people after us, Aximili said. They will be searching for a bird, mostly. And it is easier to hide under the trees than above.

I'll have to trust you on that one. I've never done this before.                    

With that, Ax quickly localized himself and set off towards camp at a steady canter.

He had not been going far when Issetha said; We're being followed.

She had been in charge of his stalks, being nervous and wanting to keep an eye or two behind them, and now she let Aximili in on what she was seeing. Above them, and far behind, a bug fighter was hovering, watching. They must have been too far away from the city for the fighter to worry about cloaking – that, or the pilot was careless.

Run, the Yeerk advised.

Aximili snarled at her to be quiet but did as he was told. He spun around and ran as fast as he could, ducking branches, jumping logs and throwing himself to one side again and again to avoid trees.

The bug followed from a distance. It could easily keep up, so Aximili dove into the cover of some bushes and hid. He almost wished he was in human morph; Andalites were, obviously, not made to hide beneath bushes.

The bug passed over him, and Aximili waited. Then his ears picked up the sound of footsteps and shouts… Controllers.

He stumbled back up to his hooves and without further delay began running again. He did not want the bug to catch him, but he did not want the Controllers to, either.

When he had fled out of both sight and earshot of both Controllers and the bug he slowed down, every limb shaking from the effort, and sides heaving for breath, but Issetha still urging him on. He gathered some energy and prepared to morph his harrier to fly away. Issetha had been right; however much it hurt him to admit it, she had been right. He should have stayed in morph.

"There he is!"

Aximili's stalks darted to the side – he was unsure whether it was his doing or Issetha's – and he saw the Controllers – humans and Taxxons only, fortunately – approaching quickly. They were still far away enough to leave him time to morph. But they had dracons, and even if he morphed faster than ever before they would shoot him out of the sky before he got away.

We need more distance, Issetha said.

I know, he growled. I know. I _have done this before._

He began running again.

It was probably just bad luck when the dracon hit him. He had been zigzagging as he ran, to avoid the dracons, straining his exhausted legs to the limit and pressing for more speed, and either it was a lot of skill from the Controller or plain bad luck.

The dracon hit his back, burning the side of his tail on its way. He froze in the air, halfway through a leap, and then hit the ground and tripped over his own hooves, rolling as he fell.

He drew a sharp breath, felt his mind spinning further and further out of control… the only thing stabile was the repeated commands of Issetha, that got him to his hooves faster than he would have by himself and mentally slapped him back to full awareness. Fast enough to get another chance at outrunning the Controllers.

Thank you, he surprised himself by saying.

Issetha was equally surprised. You're welcome, she laughed.

He made a quick check-through; nothing seemed broken, but he was aching all over and it was hard to tell. One hoof was aching, and his tail was not happy, but he could still stand, still run. Although by the time he was ready to continue his fleeing the Controllers were close enough to get another good shot.

He was halfway through the first leap when a dracon on lowest power hit his head. That easily sent him down to the ground again, head spinning, thoughts tumbling, even Issetha stunned. Where he landed, he stayed.

He could hear the Controllers closing in around him, carefully, not sure if he was only faking or not. Voices around him were muffled, distant. His sight was unfocused, then focused, only to fade again as if a thick blanket was moved across his eyes.

Then a tiger's roar shook the scene and Aximili saw the tiger leaping over him, landing nimbly on a Controller and slamming him down with its weight. The fur on the back of the tiger's neck was bristling with fury when he took a place in front of Aximili, snarling, making it very clear exactly what he was going to do if anyone tried to pass him.

Aximili saw the others taking places nearby, forming a line between him and the Controllers. Then he felt half-human hands grabbing his head, holding a hand near his nose, feeling his throat; checking for breath and pulse.

"It's okay now," Cassie's voice said, cutting through the noise around them. "We're here. Don't worry, we won't let the Yeerks get you."

Aximili tried to speak, but was not sure what to say, and Issetha stopped him with a gentle Hush. He had no time to ponder why, when the world suddenly spun around him and things went dark.

When Aximili woke up the first thing he saw was the face of his Prince, grinning down at him.

"I thought I told you to keep out of trouble."

I am sorry, my Prince, Aximili sighed.

Jake peered at him, but then shrugged. "You're okay, so no harm done. But where have you been? We've been looking for you since this morning. It was the bug fighter that led us to you." He smiled. "Who would have imagined those things would actually be of use?"

At the term 'okay' Aximili almost flinched, as he felt a slight stir from the other mind in his head, and was reminded of Issetha. He felt that maybe he should inform his Prince of what, exactly, had happened…

No, don't, Issetha begged.

Why not? Aximili wondered, making sure she had not yanked any control away from him. To his relief, she had not. She was pulled back into her own corner, and seemed afraid.

He'll… he'll kill me if he finds out I'm here.

Prince Jake is reasonable, Aximili countered. You have done no wrong. And I have an obligation to –

Aximili, please.

The Yeerk was truly terrified, Aximili realized, surprised. She would not have been able to hide that even if she had tried. He refrained from telling his Prince, standing up and again making sure no bones were broken.

"So, Ax?" Marco said. He was standing, not far away, together with the rest of the group. "What, exactly, made you go play hide and seek this morning?"

I did not play, Aximili replied calmly.

"Then what were you doing?"

I… I was pursued, and found myself forced to hide. I had just come out when you found me – and it was lucky you did.

He forced a smile into his eyes, feeling pale. The lie was bitter to his own thoughts and rang falsely in his ears. He stood, almost swaying, and for a moment the evaluating expression on Jake's face made him think that his Prince knew he was lying.

But Jake only nodded. "Fair enough."

Important thing is you're alive, and not infested, Tobias said, from his usual perch on Rachel's shoulder.

This time Aximili did flinch. But by then they had all turned away, and Marco was rubbing his hands, saying; "Now that we found our missing alien, how about lunch? I'm starving."

"It hasn't been that long since breakfast," Rachel reminded him.

"Are you kidding? I'm so hungry, I could eat you." He grinned broadly to himself and then sent her an appreciating glance. "Of course, I could do that any day of the week."

"Watch your tongue," Rachel snapped back. "Or I might eat that."

"She's in a cannibalistic mood today, isn't she?" Marco mused. "So what else is new? Hey, Ax-man – you coming? We might have a cinnabon or two somewhere…"

Knowing they would be instantly suspicious if he declined but for the first time in his life feeling like doing so, Aximili trotted after them with the eagerness they all expected.

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note;   
  
Sorry that took so long. I know this chapter isn't so eventful, but can't make all of them that way.

Next one up later. It's finished; just have to read it through a few times. Shouldn't take as long as this one, at least.


	4. Kandrona

Aximili's Headache

For the next day Aximili kept to himself as much as possible. Issetha did the same; crawled back into her own corner, hiding her thoughts and emotions, never grabbing control and never speaking. He could, at times, almost forget she was there.

Almost. It wasn't exactly something you forgot. 

He was practicing tail-strikes the next time she spoke.

I didn't get a long life, and it's certainly been boring from time to time, but at least I got to be a part of _something interesting, she muttered, almost to herself._

Aximili stopped up his striking. The log in front of him was already dead, anyway. What do you mean?

Strange, isn't it? Issetha laughed bitterly. I was planning to get you out of the pool, and no more. Hadn't thought further than that. Until yesterday, when it hit me – where next?

Aximili was silent, thinking, so the Yeerk continued; I've met a very unique Andalite, she said. You know, you could have told… your Prince… about me. You should have – any other Andalite would have, I think. But… you didn't. I thank you for that. But it makes me wonder… why?

Aximili let his blade sting the log again before answering. The subject was uncomfortable – but no reason to try and hide that, Issetha would find out anyway. I am not certain, he said finally. Perhaps… to be truthful, I feel I owed you that. At least.

I _did get you out of a lot of trouble, didn't I? Issetha agreed lowly. And your friends, too. By now, they'd have been either dead, or infested._

Aximili sent a stalk towards the others. The group was gathered in the shade of a big tree, discussing amongst themselves. Marco was on his feet, waving his arms and trying to explain something that Rachel – also on her feet, arms crossed and glaring – did not agree to. The rest of the group was having a lot of fun at their argument.

Striking the poor mistreated log once again, Aximili sighed mentally. You are most likely correct.

Glad to hear that, the Yeerk said. Because that's what I think, too. And I'm glad you've taken down some of those defences – they weren't very nice.

Defences?

You treated me as if I was Visser One himself when I first infested you, she snickered.

I was deeply traumatized, Aximili muttered. I was not really myself.

To put it in mild terms, the Yeerk agreed with the feeling of a bitter smile. But still very much yourself – still an Andalite, still refusing to see both sides of things before passing judgment.

I do not refu – I mean, Andalites do not – But there he stopped, irritable, and snapped; Who gave you the right to –

Oh, don't start again! Be nice, Issetha said. I'll be dead by tomorrow, anyway, and you know that.

Aximili had not yet thought that far. Now he did. Kandrona, he said simply.

Yes.

The fugue.

She shuddered. Correct. Not something I'm looking forward to.

Aximili shut out the thoughts that at once began circling in his head. He closed away the part of his mind that sympathized with the Yeerk – yes, that's right; the Yeerk, because that's what she was, an enemy, not his friend, not –

You're doing it again, Issetha accused.

What?

Passing judgment too quickly. Yes, I'm a Yeerk, but that doesn't make me an enemy. The Yeerk sounded vaguely hurt.

Don't look into my thoughts! he growled, for some reason upset.

Then don't think so loudly.

I'm not thinking loudly!

Yes, you are, she said calmly.

There's no such thing as "loud thoughts"! Aximili protested.

And how do you know that? You're not a Yeerk; you've never listened to anyone else's thoughts.

No, I'm not a Yeerk, and I am deeply thankful about it! Aximili spat. And, lacking anything better to say, added; Out of my head.

Another day and I will be. She was silent, though Aximili felt her presence at the edge of his mind. He thought about screaming again – maybe she would listen to that. But she continued with; And if you're so eager to get rid of me, then why is this Kandrona business troubling you?

It isn't –

Yes, it is, Aximili, don't lie to me, Issetha interrupted. I obviously know your thoughts better than you do yourself. You lie to yourself and don't even know it. It won't work – it'll backfire on you sooner or later.

Aximili said nothing, doing his best to ignore that; simply turning a deaf ear.

But it's not your fault – you're thinking exactly as they taught you, exactly after the standards they forced on your mind, the Yeerk continued, and of course it was impossible to ignore her. It's a typical Andalite way of thinking.

Do you consider yourself a psychologist? he snarled, refusing to take any insult against his People. 

No, but I am pretty good at drawing conclusions, she replied, still calm. Although an idiot could notice this one. Do yourself a favour, Aximili. Stop listening to your pride and duty – start listening to your hearts and head.

My head is invaded by an enemy, Aximili said tenaciously. His tail struck the log with so much force that it split in half – Issetha jerked away. My hearts do not think or talk.

The Yeerk sighed heavily. This is going to take a lot of work…

Aximili straightened up, raised his tail and let his stalks search for a new log to attack. You have until tomorrow, Yeerk.

I still have a name.

And I still refuse to use it. He leapt nimbly over the split log and trotted towards the new one. His tail was striking even before he stopped trotting. He spun elegantly into battle position on a front hoof and the motion carried his tail straight into the second strike.

Do you know what 'gratitude' means, Andalite?

Yes.

Then show some! I got you out of that pool, saving you and your friends and probably this entire lousy planet – plus your own – and the two so-called sentient species who inhabit them. I'm going to die in another day, because I turned my back to the only people who can and will keep me alive – my own species, who I betrayed – and all you do is insult me! You refuse to call me anything else than 'Yeerk', you wouldn't agree if I told you Andalites had no mouths, and if one little kind thought about me pops up in your head you at once suppress it and add another brick to that stupid wall of pride and hate!

She calmed herself, and said in a softer voice; If that is gratitude, Aximili, then my dictionary is different from yours.

Aximili struck the new log again. Is there no way we can send you back to the pool? he asked finally.

It is a bad idea to risk it, she sighed. If I get caught…

Correct, he muttered. What about…

Aximili, are you actually trying to figure out a way to save me? Issetha wondered, amused.

A short hesitation. Then; Perhaps.

The Yeerk laughed. It was a pleasant sound, but it made her host uncomfortable.

We need to get some Kandrona, he interrupted, only to make her stop laughing. He did not enjoy being laughed at. Or –

She sighed. No, Aximili. Too dangerous.

Are you going to work with me, or against me on this? Aximili demanded, annoyed, but somehow glad they were on different sides about even this so they could argue. Arguing with her made him feel as if he at least had some control left – despite being infested. And despite the fact that Issetha rarely snatched control. It can be done.

But it's… unnecessary. Pointless. You shouldn't.

I just –

Look, you're an Animorph. An important person in this war. I'm nobody. A host-less Yeerk. Part of the Peace Movement because I can't stand the screaming of an involuntary. What kind of Yeerk am I, if I can't even infest?

Silence. 

You're not host-less anymore, Aximili said softly.

Do you mean I can stay in you? It was meant as a joke.

Aximili was silent, thinking. Issetha left his mind alone, but felt shocked as his reply came: If you wish to.

What? An Andalite willing to be host? she mocked, surprised, but not unpleasantly. That's a first, Aximili. What is the War Council going to say? Not to mention your parents.

Aximili felt a tinge of cold dread at the edge of his mind, but pushed it away instantly, replacing it with stubbornness. It would only be temporary, of course! And the War Council and my parents are my problem. But we need that portable Kandrona.

No.

It is my choice. And I have made up my mind.

Suddenly the Yeerk was angry. And who's in control of that mind, Aximili? _I am. Remember? I don't care what you think. I'm still a Yeerk. I'm in your head. Don't you understand? Don't you know what that means?_

I am only trying…

Issetha ignored his half-confused plea and continued. That means, to the point, that you're just a little puppet, Aximili; a four-legged, four-eyed, tailed little puppet, waiting for me to pull the strings. And if I say something's not going to be done, it's not. You lost your freedom of choice the moment I crawled in through your ear. Understood?!

With that she pulled away from his mind and built up a wall around herself to keep him out. Aximili was left, stunned, maybe even a bit afraid, to consider her words.

And to consider whether or not this save-the-Yeerk-business was such a good idea after all. 

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note;   
  
Haven't read this one through, so it's probably got a few mistakes in it. If you find any larger ones, tell me.

Oh, and one more thing. Just need to warn you that Ax might have been (and might later be) a little bit out of character. *But hey, in this story, what's to expect?* How do you expect me to write an Ax-is-voluntary story without taking him just a bit out of character? Deal with it.


	5. Confrontation

Aximili's Headache

It would have to be done without the others, of course. Without any knowledge of Jake, Tobias, Marco, Rachel or Cassie. He had made this his own business when he had refrained from telling Jake about Issetha in the first place, and he would have to finish it on his own, without their knowing or even suspecting.

Finally, he would have to find some way to convince Issetha to let him go through with it all to begin with. She had made it very clear that she intended to stop him.

Silly Yeerk, he muttered to himself, well knowing she could hear his every thought. First they complain about lacking Kandrona, and when you try to help they complain about that as well.

Issetha was silent, saying and doing nothing. That unnerved him, for some reason. 

He waited until the morning of the third day, which only gave him a night of planning – not that there was much to plan, considering that he knew almost nothing about the target. All he could plan was the objective – he would have to figure the rest out as he went along. Issetha had already begun hungering for the Kandrona all Yeerks needed so badly – already weakening – when he decided it was time.

There was no hiding it from her, of course. She knew exactly what he was planning, and she did not like it; did not approve. Aximili, though, had never been interested in the opinions of Yeerks and shut hers out as he would have done with any other Yeerk's.

He turned a deaf ear to her arguments, made a few preparations, hinted to a few Hork-Bajir that he would be out on patrol, no-one needed to worry, left camp and carefully made certain he was not being followed or watched… and then stopped. Issetha had snatched control, and Aximili found himself standing perfectly still. Not turning to go back, but not being able to take another step forwards, either. He fingered the borders of her control tentatively, looking for a weakness, but knew there was none. He was unable to move as much as a hair; he was completely and utterly helpless, trapped in his own mind.

First he suppressed a wave of panic, reminding himself that he might be infested, which was not good, but at least the Yeerk was not likely to force him to do something he did not wish to do – like betraying his friends.

He told Issetha to let him have control over his muscles back. He had a feeling he'd need them. The Yeerk replied that she knew what he was planning, she was not going to allow it, and could he please give up this nonsense, go back to camp and just let her starve in peace?

Absolutely not, he told her. Now let go. He smiled mentally, without being able to stop himself. Or I shall start screaming.

But Issetha was not in the mood for that. Her voice was tainted with the fatigue he knew she felt when she said; One scream from you and I'll turn you in to the Visser myself! That should get me a healthy supply of Kandrona…

Aximili held back the prepared roars, not trusting the Yeerk enough to doubt her sincerity in that.

Better, she huffed lowly. Then noted how suspicious his mind was, and sighed. Oh, when are you going to learn? I told you I wasn't going to turn you in. I'm not. I don't break promises.

Aximili was not completely convinced, but let it drop. Let me go, Yeerk. I owe you a favour – I will return it. 

You'll get yourself into trouble, she replied, but sounded more and more like she didn't care, more and more weary.

And I'll do it whether you let me go now, or when you're too weak to hold me back. But if you insist on the second alternative, whatever I do will most likely be in vain.

Issetha laughed bitterly. Yes, you probably will, you stupid, stubborn Andalite.

I am not stupid, Aximili muttered, feeling insulted.

Yes, you are. And don't even try to argue about 'stubborn'.

Slightly stubborn, perhaps, but stupid? Aximili said. That was a very nasty thing to say.

Aximili, my dear intelligent but oh-so-hidebound Andalite, aren't Yeerks supposed to be nasty? Rude? Cruel, even?

Aximili chose not to comment that, but Issetha read his mind like an open book. Not that there would have been any need – his opinion was obvious. The Yeerk sighed. Thought so. Now are you going to give up this silly idea of yours or not?

No. And I demand that you return control at once.

You demand, Aximili?

Yes, Issetha; I demand.

The Yeerk let out a wave of surprise.

What? he wondered, for some reason touchy.

You… you just used my name.

Maybe I did, he admitted slowly, carefully avoiding to ponder that any further. Uncomfortable – and he had gone through so much trouble to avoid it. Typical. Now give me back control. Thinking for a moment, he added; Please?

Does it mean so much to you? Issetha wondered – but if she had been human, she would by then have buried her face in her hands and closed her eyes. Probably been swaying – she was very weak, Aximili noticed, suddenly fearing that he would be too late.

I owe a debt, he said.

I relieve you of it.

I refuse to let you do that. Issetha, if she liked hearing her name then he might as well use it – at least while he was trying to convince her of something I am attempting to help you. You are not making it any simpler. Besides, I told you; I am going now, or when you are too weak to hold me back. I would, though, prefer the first alternative. But it is your choice.

Silly, stubborn Andalite, his Yeerk whispered. Fine. Waste your life – waste this planet, and yours, I don't care. I don't have the energy to argue with you.

Aximili felt control seeping back. Ignoring her words, ignoring the echo of them in his own mind that told him she was right, he at once began morphing harrier, and moments later he was in the air, aiming towards the city.

He landed on the roof of the Sharing's main building, and wondered if it was safe to demorph. It had looked safe from the air, but he admitted not to have much experience inspecting areas from above – that was Tobias's specialty. He felt a sudden, strange yearn to have his friends with him, but at once dismissed it as sentimentality, which he had no time for. He was on his own.

Not completely, Issetha reminded him.

Of course – I know. Any ideas?

Oh, no. Concerning that, you are on your own.

Issetha retreated back to the sheltered corner she had hid in during the flight. Aximili again reminded himself to hurry. He tried to remember the nearest entrance, and the easiest way in.

Ah; of course.

The main entrance. The Yeerks would never expect one of the Animorphs to walk straight into their building, as a human, and straight up to the pool network. It was too obvious – too daring – too idiotic – too… well, it was as good an idea as any. He would simply enter the building as human. And if he was caught…

They can't infest you while I'm here, Issetha assured him wearily.

I was certain there had to be some sort of advantage… he muttered, and spread his wings again. A few powerful flaps and he was off the roof, heading away from the building for a demorph and remorph to human.

Aximili's last-moment plan turned out to work just fine. Not many people in the building spared him as much as a second glance. He kept out of sight, out of people's way, and after he had stolen a visitor's tag from a jacket someone had left on a chair (it had been Issetha's idea) they paid him even less attention. Which suited him just perfectly.

Now, to find an empty pool. And a spare Kandrona, to take with him back to camp. Which meant going somewhere in the building that was not accessible by visitors.

Fine. He sneaked into a cleaning scrub when no-one was looking and took the risk of demorphing. Then, a quick morph to cockroach. He followed the light from the corridor to get out of the cleaning closet, and paused under the door, trying to figure out if the corridor was safe.

Yeerks are suspicious of cockroaches, Issetha warned him in a low whisper.

We Animorphs may have had something to do with that… he murmured in response, but still continued with his plan-less plan, hastening out from under the door and into the corridor.

Not having a plan went against almost everything he had ever been taught.

So did trying to save a Yeerk's life.

Aximili put both screaming instincts out of his mind and continued. He managed to locate a room where the stench told him there was a pool, and after considering it for a moment he took the risk of demorphing. As soon as he had fingers, he locked the door and as soon as his stalks appeared he took a good look around.

There was a pool. Excellent. He forced himself to step closer to it, quenching a wave of nausea, and looked down into it, trying to see if there were any Yeerks in it or not. The sludgy water was as sludgy water usually was; not at all clear. But checking the control on the sides of the pool, he found that it was empty. All too perfect.

He quickly lowered his head towards it – or maybe Issetha did it for him? – and felt the Yeerk push her way out through his ear, hurrying as best she could. She fell the last decimetre to the pool's surface and sank down below it. He could almost hear a sigh of relief.

Aximili shuddered and raised both hands to energetically rub his ear. He pulled away from the pool, glaring back at it, at the same time as his stalks searched the room. There was a locked metal closet in a corner. Keeping as close to the wall and as far away from the pool as possible, he neared the closet. A quick snap of his tail split the heavy padlock into pieces, and the doors swung obediently open.

He went through the contents of each shelf quickly. There was a set of hand-held dracons, and a sudden impulse made him carefully lift each one out and disable it. A little unexpected sabotage would do the Yeerks good. There was also a set of big, metal briefcases – holding spare Kandronas and travel pools, he knew, and it was just what he needed. But he also knew that he would never be able to sneak one of them out. He needed something small that he could morph with him when he morphed to leave the building, like his friends morphed their clothing. Luckily, he too had had some practice on that and had a fair idea on how to go about it.

Below the briefcases were several stacks of packs, each about the size of a small pocket book, that contained extra nutrients; powder that could be poured into a pool for a more comfortable and healthy swim. He wondered for a moment if there was some way he could destroy them, but there were many and he did not know how much time he had. He finally settled for taking a few packs, throwing them on the floor and slashing them open with his tail. He was careful not to step in the powder, realizing only afterwards that he should have thrown them into a corner, not where he needed to walk.

Finally, on the last shelf he examined, were the types of spare Kandronas he had been looking for. A newer model; about size of a CD, but thicker, distinctly metallic and glowing with the same strange light and warmth as every Kandrona. They would last a few feedings each. You only placed them in water, and let the Yeerk swim.

At least, so he hoped. He was far from an expert on Kandronas.

He gathered up some of the paper from the destroyed packs of nutrients and securely wrapped it around the Kandronas, so he would not have to touch the things more than necessary.

Issetha? he called softly to the Yeerk in the pool, knowing she could hear him. When you are done, come to the surface, and the edge. I'll lift you up. Hurry.

He wondered at how he was supposed to secure the Kandronas in order to morph them along. He finally settled to clutching them between his arms and chest and hoping for the best.

He had kept a stalk on the pool, and now saw Issetha come up to the surface. He made his way to the pool, the Kandronas he had taken under one arm, and reached towards the grey shape of the slug.

The very action repulsed him. The idea of freely lifting a Yeerk – an enemy – to his ear, was sickening. But what choice did he have? If he left her, she would be found by the other Yeerks, and she knew too much for him to even consider risking that.

So Aximili hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should scoop the Yeerk up… or strike with his tail and split her in two pieces. The second idea was… tempting. It would make his life less complicated – it would be the 'right' thing to do, by all and any Andalite standards.

But then lying to his Prince (something he felt very bad about having to do), keeping Issetha secret from the others, and this trip to find Kandrona would all have been completely in vain – and if he was captured on the way out… he knew that he would not be lucky enough to be infested by a Peace Movement Yeerk a second time.

Better the enemy you knew than the enemy you did not know – Issetha would keep other intruders out, after all.

Making his decision, he stifled his disgust, scooped up the Yeerk and held her to his ear so quickly that he would not have a chance to reconsider at the last moment. The side of his head lost all feeling as she made her way in. Aximili tensed in disgust, and alarm, as his military instincts were screaming at him, but – like he had been doing a lot lately – he did his best to ignore them.

Much better, was the first thing the Yeerk said as she settled in his head. Thank you.

Aximili muttered something incomprehensible, and asked; Will you last three days?

I should think so. Thank you again, Aximili.

She must have noticed and gone through his actions while she had been swimming – the sabotage of the nutrients and the dracons, the stealing of the Kandronas, and the strong hesitations about picking her up again. She chose not to comment it, but Aximili thought he felt how she kept back even more than usual.

We need to leave, he said. Before they get worried back at camp.

Of course, she agreed.

Aximili hurried on the way back. He had had some troubles making the Kandronas morph with them – part of which could be based on his deeply rooted disgust for the things. But, after managing that, he had safely removed both himself, his Yeerk and the two stolen objects from the Sharing's building. He morphed harrier and flew back to camp as quickly as he could.

He made sure no-one was around to see him demorph – see the Kandronas – and the first thing he did was to make sure they were securely hidden among his few things near his scoop.

Perhaps it would have been a better idea to hide them somewhere where they could not be related back to him, but he knew of no such hiding place, had no time to look for one, and did not want to risk losing the objects.

Then he made sure he was seen by the Hork-Bajir, ran around on the grass where he usually fed, answered when his friends tried to engage him in conversation but, feeling uncomfortable, left as quickly as possible. He went off on his own to practice tail-strikes. People seldom bothered him when he practiced.

Issetha was silent. In fact, no-one spoke a single word to him until the next morning. He had slept at the same place he had practiced, glad to feel the wind against him and the cool night air around him. It gave him a sense of freedom.

In the morning he woke to see the leader of the Animorphs standing, waiting, in front of him, together with Toby. Marco, behind Jake, was carrying a rucksack carelessly slung over his shoulder. Issetha, who still had been in the half-doze that for Yeerks served as sleep, now awoke.

Yes, Prince Jake? he said. Is there to be a mission? He felt that he was hungry, so he added; Or can I eat some grass first?

"No, this won't take long, Ax," Marco said. "Jake just wants a word."

There was something that made Aximili tense at that, but he turned towards his Prince, waiting to hear what they wanted to tell him.

Jake grimaced at the hasty introduction from his friend, but then spoke; "Well, Ax, you have been acting a bit strangely since you returned from what Marco refers to as 'your game of hide and seek'."

Aximili glanced away, again uncertain, but his Prince added; "Ax, all eyes on me, I'm trying to talk to you." 

The Andalite complied, although a bit hesitant, turning all four eyes towards his Prince, ignoring the warning bells that rang in the back of his mind, where his strict military training was deeply rooted. Jake continued; "I had Toby's people keep an extra eye on you while you were here in camp, and Tobias when you left camp."

Prince Jake, what –

Jake raised a hand irritably to silence him. "Let me finish, Ax. We're still not sure exactly where you were that day, and you didn't seem willing to tell us. So we were a bit suspicious. It's only natural – after living like this for a while, people go paranoid. But you didn't report us to the Yeerks, you didn't attack us, and you didn't leave camp at first possible chance, so we began to feel a bit better. But then after three days you leave, and you're gone far too long."

"And when you come back we find this," Marco finished. He emptied the rucksack he had been carrying, and out tumbled the spare Kandronas Aximili had stolen.

Jake glanced at them, and then calmly turned towards Aximili again. He spread out his arms. "Which, incidentally, needs a bit of explaining."

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note;   
  
That didn't turn out to be one of the better chapters. And it took some time. (No, have not been busy. Have been lazy.)

Next part when it's done.


	6. Promise

Aximili's Headache

Issetha let out a whimper of fright and Aximili could feel his muscles tense, as she snatched control of them and prepared to flee.

Let go, he said.

But…

No, he disagreed. Fleeing will get us nowhere – they would catch us and you would be starved, and from there neither of us can do nothing. Let go. Let me handle this.

The Yeerk's voice was shrill. But they'll…

They'll do no such thing, Aximili assured her. He was not certain as to what to do about this situation, but he was pretty sure he would need control over his body to do it. I won't let them. Noticing that she was still not convinced, he added; I promise.

Promise? she quavered.

On my honour as an Andalite, he said, forcing his voice calm.

Issetha let out another whimper, but Aximili felt control seeping back into his muscles. He turned his main eyes back to his Prince. His stalks scanned the area around him, and noted that while his eyes had been on Jake, Rachel had taken a place right behind him – in grizzly morph. Beside her, Cassie – a wolf, eyes concerned – and Toby and two of her Hork-Bajir warriors.

Of course. If they thought he was a Controller, Jake and Marco would not be standing in their more or less defenceless human forms without "backup".

There was only one way to take care of this.

Prince Jake, do you suspect me to be a Controller? he wondered, as calmly as he could, with false bafflement in his voice.

"I don't know what to suspect," Jake replied, "But I know I'm not taking any chances. Now whether or not you've been infested, Ax, you're a smart Andalite. And a smart Andalite wouldn't cause us any trouble if we tried to hold you for three days – and of course, destroy these spare Kandronas."

Aximili's tail twitched in alarm before he could stop it. Jake saw the motion, and raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms. "I see," he muttered. "Rach? Now. But gently – if you don't mind."

No – wait! Aximili cried, leaping out of the way as Rachel and the Hork-Bajir began forwards. Cassie was nimbler, though, and threw herself at him, in under his belly and after his front knee. As soon as her jaws closed around it Aximili lost his balance and fell heavily to his side. Wait!

Wait for what, Yeerk? Your escape?! Rachel growled, and Aximili could see the heavy grizzly step up to where his head was and raise her strong grizzly arms in preparation to knock him out.

He felt his legs start kicking. His hoof connected with something and he heard Cassie howl with pain, saw her leap back. But he had not been kicking!

Let go! he roared at Issetha.

I have to – the Yeerk began.

No! he roared at her, frustrated and angry and tense all at the same time. LET GO!!!

She did. He realized that his legs were free and tried to scramble back up. Rachel's powerful front paw slammed into his back and sent him rolling, but he rolled straight into the Hork-Bajir and knocked them both off their feet, and he managed to struggle up to his own hooves. His front knee ached where Cassie had bitten it, and would not hold his weight properly.

He had lived through worse wounds.

Wait! he cried again. Wait, I –

Cassie launched. He leapt back, narrowly avoiding her snapping jaws, and he was more or less sure it was because she had not been aiming properly. His stalks noted that both Jake and Marco were morphing. Then there was a raptor's fierce cry and pain ripped across his scalp as the images from his stalks went dead.

Not good. He backed away, head spinning madly to try to see in all directions at once, but he forced his tail down from attack as not to seem threatening. The others were too many, too powerful, knew him all too well. He had no hope of defeating them. There was only one thing to do.

Issetha, you need to leave my head.

WHAT?!

You heard me. It's the only way to convince them… They'll win, they'll overpower me and you'll be starved. I have to show them that you're not –

But they'll kill me!

I won't let them.

But –

No! I already promised. I promised on my honour as an Andalite, I won't let them… I'll promise on my life… please, Issetha, it's the only way!

Issetha hesitated a moment too long and again Aximili found himself leaping back to avoid blades, claws, jaws and paws from his friends. When he finally felt the Yeerk beginning to slither out of his ear, he felt a wave of relief and held up a hand to catch her.

Ah, perfect, Marco muttered sarcastically. It's giving up. Coward. Spoils a good fight.

Aximili ignored that and continued keeping out of their way.

It might be a trick! Rachel exclaimed suddenly. It's pretending to leave to distract us! It's still got control!

With that, she lumbered forwards and slammed her entire weight into Aximili, who fell heavily, all air slammed out of him and head spinning. Issetha fell away from his ear, away from his hands, and rolled helplessly out of reach.

Kill it! Jake ordered.

Toby stepped forwards and raised a blade, aiming calmly at Issetha, sprawled vulnerably on the ground. Aximili watched, half in horror, but half relieved.

The Yeerk had caused him a lot of trouble. The Yeerk was, in fact, the enemy. The Yeerk…

It would be so easy to just let Toby…

No. No, he couldn't. He'd promised. He'd promised.

He stretched out, clasped his hands around Issetha's form and held her protectively towards him, turning so that Toby's blades couldn't reach her.

That made the entire group pull back and stare at him in horror. Even Cassie hesitated, head leaned to the side in confusion.

Aximili got back to his feet, shaking, still clutching the Yeerk as tightly as he dared without risking to harm her.

It's okay, he told her privately, knowing she could hear but not respond, guessing at how terrified she must be. I won't let them harm you.

And speaking of needing explanations… Marco said. This definitely takes the gold medal.

Aximili noted how Cassie and Jake exchanged a glance, how Jake nodded, and then how Cassie began to demorph. Her human form emerged just as quickly and surely as it always did, and then she came closer to Aximili, as if to take a good look at him.

Jake also moved closer, warily, and Rachel loomed up next to Aximili, within arm's length. More warning than he needed, and all of it telling him that if he as much as twitched his tail in the wrong direction, there would be serious trouble.

"Ax, is that really a Yeerk?" Cassie asked in the calm voice she used when speaking to a frightened animal. She stretched out a hand to pry his fingers away for a better look.

Aximili opened his hands to show Issetha. If he trusted anyone not to harm the Yeerk, it was Cassie. Which the others were probably well aware of, so he remained alert. Yes.

Cassie, is it possible that there were two Yeerks in poor Ax's head? Marco wondered. So the other one's still in there? Either that, or there's a lot more air than we previously thought.

Cassie's forehead displayed a concerned wrinkle as she tried to meet Aximili's gaze. "And you're protecting… a Yeerk?"

I… promised I would not let her be harmed. I keep my promises.

"Why?"

Otherwise she refused to leave my head. And at once he realised how that sounded, so in an attempt to make it sound better he added; She was… afraid.

Name? Jake asked curtly. Anyone we know?

You do not know her. Her name is Issetha 948 – and she is part of the Peace Movement.

That's good to hear, Tobias commented.

Whatever, Ax-man, but stop this nonsense, Marco said. Peace Movement or not, that's a Yeerk, and an Andalite protecting a Yeerk gives me the creeps. He came forwards and raised a hand to snatch Issetha.

Tail. Movement.

Marco froze, suddenly with Aximili's blade at his throat. His hand, only millimetres from the Yeerk, was carefully withdrawn. Aximili snatched his blade away just as quickly, surprised at what he'd done – and still not. He knew Marco could, when angry, have a tendency to… overdo things. And he did not need things "overdone" at that time. 

Fine, Marco said slowly, his black gorilla eyes meeting Aximili's main eyes, a shadow drawn into them as if he had made some sort of decision. Fine; your way. Have it your way. Jake? Your turn.

Jake, who was demorphing, raised an eyebrow at his friend, and then turned to Aximili. "Ax – we'll have to talk this through later. We have a mission this evening. Maybe not an important one, but it needs to be done. Toby?"

The tall Hork-Bajir turned her face towards Jake. "Yes?"

"Watch him. Don't let him morph, and don't let him out of your sight. And move camp to the location we discussed earlier."

Toby nodded.

Aximili was baffled – although he shouldn't have been. Prince Jake – are you asking me… not to come with you?

"I'm asking nothing," Jake snapped, in that type of voice he knew people would listen to. "I'm ordering. For the moment, I don't know if I can trust you in a combat situation. Therefore, you're not going. Sorry, but that's the way it is."

But, Prince –

"And don't call me Prince!" Jake crossed his arms over his chest and regarded the Andalite coldly. "Do as you're told, Ax, until I've figured out what to do with this – with you. It's easier that way. Everyone else, bird morphs. Now."

Tobias settled on a perch, while Marco and Rachel started demorphing. All five of the (more or less) human Animorphs were watching the stunned Aximili with varying degrees of concern. Cassie and Jake, already human, began morphing directly to their birds of prey.

I can… I can leave Issetha here, Aximili suggested. I can –

"And what guarantee do we have that you won't stick your head into the nearest Yeerk pool?" Marco growled.

The scene went deadly quiet. Aximili visibly flinched at the insult, although his features remained at that empty Andalite calm he had been taught to show at all times.

Rachel slammed her heel down on Marco's toes. He let out a cry and jumped back, glaring at her. "What did you do that for?!"

"That was a low-blow, Marco, and you know it."

"You're taking his side?"

"Shut up!"

"No, honestly, I mean it; is Xena also going to get her own pet Yeerk? Is there some sort of club here that I don't know about? And if this is the latest craze, where can I join?"

Rachel swung a fist at him, which he easily avoided, but he was unlucky and his heel caught on a root. He fell back, and Rachel dove forwards to seize him by the collar and shove him back against a tree. "I. Said. Shut. Up."

"Just because he's your bird-friend's best bud –"

Tobias's gaze grew fierce, and he looked about ready to dive off his perch. Jake reversed the morph, deciding to intervene before things got out of control. "Marco, Rachel, could you _please_ stay focused? I seem to remember asking you to morph, but I don't see any morphing happening."

"I'll show you some morphing," Rachel snarled, and if she'd had fur it would have been bristling… "I'll morph Marco's face into a bloody mush." …actually, there was bristling taking place on her back. Aximili could see the first hints of grizzly fur appearing through her morphing suit – and then it was gone. In an uncharacteristic display of self-control, she let go off Marco's collar, straightened, and turned to Aximili. She gave the Andalite a look almost as sharp as the one she'd given Marco. "Just so you know, I'm not on your side. Not on this one. I'm just not on his, either."

She aimed a kick at Marco's knee. Jake grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "Rachel, morph. _Now_."

She wrenched free, glared at her cousin – but did as she was told. When all five were done morphing, they flew off in the direction of the city. Aximili watched them, still stunned at being left behind.

Toby nodded towards the Yeerk. "Are you going to hold that the rest of the day, or do you want a box to put it in?"

Aximili shook his head. The frustration at being left behind – actually left behind for a mission – had to come out, and now he glowered at Toby for no specific reason, the typical Andalite unconcern plastered all over his face as if with glue. I will not have her put in any boxes, he announced, and held the Yeerk up to his ear, an almost defiant look breaking through the indifference on his face.

Toby's Hork-Bajir face was not very expressive, but her small, dark eyes were, and they glimmered with disquiet at that gesture. "Very well," she said. "But don't take that anger out on us Hork-Bajir. It's not our fault."

When Toby left, Aximili dutifully scooped up the Kandronas that still lay where they had been left on the ground. Then he left the scene in the opposite direction from Toby – but was aware of the two Hork-Bajir warriors who flanked him.

He was actually being watched! Monitored! As if he couldn't be trusted!

The anger steamed in him, threatening to explode.

Oh, stop that, ordered a dry voice in his head. Stop it. Being mad won't help you. Your Prince is right, too.

You can be quiet, Aximili snapped at his Yeerk. This is your fault.

Certainly. Because I'm the one who insisted that I was to be kept alive.

Aximili refused to acknowledge that.

Besides, Issetha added, It's not you they don't trust. It's me.

You're here on my account. And they should trust my judgment.

But your so-called judgment, Andalite, the Yeerk reminded him, her voice suddenly sharp, concerning any Yeerk, would be to tear it out of your head and rip –

Issetha! he protested.

It's true, Aximili, and you know it, insisted the Yeerk. And they know it, too. That's why they reacted like they did. They don't understand your behaviour, and most sentient creatures are afraid of what they don't understand.

That Prince Jake and the others would be afraid of me is preposterous!

They're not afraid in that way. They're just confused. Give them some time.

Aximili gave a mental sigh. And until then?

Until then, I suggest you do what you usually do, which is to find a nice, large log and start splitting it into multiple pieces with that very formidable tail-blade of yours.

Aximili felt a stalk stop swivelling and thoughtfully – with a touch of pride – turn to survey his blade. Knowing that someone else was watching him, through one of his own eyes, was slightly unnerving. He didn't know what to think of it. But for some reason it was not unpleasant.

It is a most useful weapon, she continued. You should be proud of it.

I am, Aximili said carefully. He shuddered before he spoke again; Very well. Let us find a log. And Issetha?

Yes?

Kindly return my stalk.

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note;   
  
This time, have not been lazy. As you can see, the chapter is up and readable.

I've decided to try and puzzle this into the books' story-line, and it'll fit somewhere after #50 and before the end of #52. Not perfectly, probably, but close enough. Also wondering if I should end this "sadly", or "tragically". Not "sad" at all, you say? Well, if this is going to fit into the books, then Ax's fate is pretty much sealed at "sad" anyway. I could of course end everything before #54. Except I've already written something after that, which I'm pretty fond of, and I don't want to waste it. So "sadly" or "tragically", take your pick.

And a note to Wilfred K. Statler: I tried mailing you about those thought-speech signs, but I keep getting error messages. I don't know whether or not to trust those messages, but it won't hurt to repeat things. The thought-speech signs don't show in text-documents. In Word-documents they usually do, but the formatting can turn odd. You could also use Words to save it as "a web page", and then upload it. Should work.


	7. Trust

Aximili's Headache

The Hork-Bajir kept Aximili under careful watch until Jake and the others returned. By then, Toby had organized the relocation of the entire camp – something that had taken a lot less time than guessed after she had made clear to the parents that either they came along, or they stayed where they were – alone. Especially Rachel's mother had tried to turn it into a debate, only to find that the only Hork-Bajir intelligent enough to even attempt countering her arguments did so by flatly refusing to even listen in the first place, with the excuse "there is no time".

Aximili followed silently when and where they told him to go, his few belongings and the Kandronas packed down in packs that were strapped to his back.

When the Animorphs dropped out of the sky in their various bird morphs, the usual party of worried and annoyed parents came to meet them, and comments about "where have you been?", "why didn't you tell us?", and "I'm still your parent and I demand to know –" raining over them even before they began demorphing. Jake slipped away from them easily, even though Rachel's mother tried to play the part of his parents. He saw Aximili watching them from a distance and motioned for the Andalite to follow him.

Aximili did. So did the two Hork-Bajir who had been his shadows throughout the day. Jake finally stopped, and sank down by a tree, more or less out of sight and way from the busy, half-built camp, and watched the Andalite with an evaluating look in his eyes.

Aximili was aware of how he drew himself up to stand at attention, his face expressionless, under his Prince's gaze. His stalks noted that the Hork-Bajir had climbed up into a tree to perch on a branch, just above him

"Any confessions, Ax?" Jake wondered finally.

Aximili at once thought of that strange shortage of cinnabons that once had struck the mall and was his fault, the phone call he'd made home back at the very start of his stay with the Animorphs, his cheating on a test in order to pass a course he had been failing in school, and how he'd once broken his father's hologram-emitter and been too ashamed to confess, blaming it on Elfangor – despite the fact that Elfangor had not been home for months.

Yes, there was plenty to confess. But none of it of any relevance.

Then he was reminded of Issetha.

Nothing you don't already know of, my Prince, he said softly. Touching a hand to his forehead, he added; My… Yeerk. Issetha.

"Is she trustworthy?" Jake asked.

Aximili replied with more ferocity than intended; If I did not think so, would I have allowed her to stay?

"You might not have had much to say about it." Jake made a face. "Honestly, Ax, I don't know what to make of this. With Aftran and Cassie, well… you know Cassie. It wasn't that hard to see how and why she did what she did then. But you…"

I know it is… slightly out of character, Aximili admitted stiffly. Issetha, in his head, laughed merrily at that.

"Out of character?!" Jake repeated, but suddenly he was grinning. "Ax, that was the understatement of the century! I'd have expected to see the Drode and Crayak holding cancan classes in little pink dresses before seeing you carry a Yeerk, even a Peace Movement one, without first cutting your own throat."

True, Aximili agreed, working hard to keep his face straight. It was hard to do with Issetha giggling uncontrollably in his head at the image of Crayak in a little pink dress.

Jake shook his head, worried. "Maybe you should give me the full story, here, in case there's something I've missed. Don't leave anything out."

Yes, Prince Jake, Aximili agreed, preparing to begin.

"Oh, and Ax-man? Would you mind terribly if I asked you to take out the Yeerk while you're speaking? So I know who I'm talking to."

Aximili didn't even need to ask Issetha. She sighed mentally, and said; You see? It's me they don't trust. Just do me a favour and don't hand me over to anyone.

Certainly not, Aximili told her, and then raised a hand to catch her as he felt her leave his head.

Jake nodded, looking relieved that there was no protest. "Just a precaution."

Of course, my Prince, Aximili said, his voice carefully levelled. Cradling Issetha gently in his hands, held against him for warmth, he began telling his Prince the complete story of how he had been captured, infested and how events had progressed from there on.

When Aximili was finished, rounding off about where the Kandronas had been discovered, Jake was silent for some time. His gaze was fixed on Issetha, waiting in Ax's hands, but his eyes were glazed over like on someone lost in thought.

Prince Jake?

Jake shook himself, raising his head towards the Andalite's face as he got to his feet. "Yes?"

If you require nothing further for the moment, may I return Issetha to… my head, or shall I place her in water? If my memory serves me, Yeerks should not be allowed to turn dry.

Jake sighed. "Put her back in your head, Ax, if it makes you happy."

But he turned away after that, as if not willing to watch. Aximili lifted Issetha to his ear and stifled a shudder as she began crawling in. He was still not used to it – was still sickened by it.

I almost thought you'd forgotten me, joked the Yeerk.

That would be very hard to do, Aximili said truthfully.

Jake swivelled around again, peering at Aximili. "Ax? Could you let Issetha through? I want to ask her a few things."

Aximili felt the thought-speech centre of his brain slip beyond his control. The shock of losing it first made him grasp desperately after it, but then he calmed down and realised that it would probably be returned when his Yeerk no longer needed it.

Issetha speaking, he heard his voice say to his Prince.

Jake nodded. "Who are you? Exactly?"

I am Issetha 948, of the Kin Dara pool.

"Rank?"

Below anything worth mentioning, Issetha replied. Civilian, more or less. And too young to be taken seriously even as that.

"How did you manage to find out about Ax's capture in time to push that…" he sent her a questioning glance.

Sub-Visser Fifteen, she offered.

Jake nodded. "Yes. How did you find out about Ax in time to hinder Sub-Visser Fifteen from infesting?"

Yeerks in a pool carry messages palp to palp. A member of the Peace Movement found out about it when they were trying to find the Sub-Visser, and he quickly spread the word to the rest of us. I happened to be close enough to try to stop it. This was the only way I could think of.

Again, Jake nodded. "Lucky you did, I suppose, and for that you've got my thanks."

Not necessary, Issetha mumbled, and Aximili was very happy she only held his thought-speech – if she'd held control of his face, she might have made him blush, which would have been terribly embarrassing since it was a type of behaviour far beneath an aristh.

"One more question." Jake crossed his arms over his chest. "If you're on our side, why didn't you allow Ax to kill the Visser?"

Issetha hesitated at that. Aximili felt her worry, and felt his own grow to match hers. Of course his Prince would ask that question. Of course. He had wondered himself – worried – but then, over the last day or so, forgotten to think about it.

Fortunately, his Yeerk found a reply to give. I am not a killer, she said. And cold-blooded murder makes me sick.

"You had nothing to do with it. It was Ax's decision."

So claimed Aximili, Issetha told him. But as I said, I'm not a warrior, I'm part of the Peace Movement, and I don't want anything to do with killing. And also… well, the Visser is… a relative.

A relative? Aximili shrilled silently at her, almost accusing. And you didn't tell me?

You didn't need to know, Issetha said evasively.

But –

Aximili, please – could we discuss this later?

Aximili forced himself calm and turned his attention back outwards. Jake's eyes hade gone slightly wide before he got over his surprise. Then the expression quickly turned to badly concealed suspicion – or perhaps he didn't even try. "A relative?"

Issetha made Aximili nod, slowly. One of my parents was his sister.

"Ax, did you know?"

He didn't, Issetha admitted. He is a bit upset.

I am not upset! Aximili complained in his head, annoyed that he couldn't tell his Prince that.

But he claims he isn't, Issetha told Jake.

Jake nodded once again. Aximili's stalks noted that his fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides. "So for that you didn't want to kill the Visser?"

Yeerks take their families seriously, the Yeerk explained. And I don't like killing.

"So instead you let our main enemy and the target we've practically been after since this all started slip away?" Jake roared, suddenly red in the face with anger. "Do you know what a golden opportunity that was? Who are you to make that decision?!"

Issetha cringed back, letting go of thought-speech.

You're frightening her, Aximili said softly, he himself refusing to be intimidated.

"I don't give half a rat's ass if I'm frightening her," Jake growled. "Get her back. I'm not done yet. Issetha? I know you're still in there. You have some explaining to do. If you don't, I am going to have you starved, and I don't care what Ax thinks about it. Do you hear me?!"

Yes, Issetha replied timidly.

"Good. Then explain. Because if that's the only reasons you have for letting the Visser live, then…" He let the sentence hang, unfinished and menacing.

Issetha spoke slowly. I didn't think about it at the time, but afterwards I realised… if the Visser died, someone would have to replace him, right?

"Obviously," Jake huffed.

I know who, and if he got his hands on Earth, I think you'd have a problem, the Yeerk continued, now with more certainty. His name is Lathud 149, and he's a Visser, very ruthless, who's been rising in ranks quickly the latest year. He's got favour with the Council. And he's dangerous – worse than Esplin… Visser One, that is. Lathud's more intelligent than Esplin is, more calculating. If he took over Earth, you could forget outsmarting him the way you've done with Esplin.

Jake glared at her – more properly, at her host. "Ax? Is that true?"

He can't know that, now can he? Issetha muttered.

Jake uttered a colourful line of words that should probably not be repeated. He thought for a few moments. Then glared up at Ax. "I'm still not sure what to do about this. But I'm sure of one thing – Issetha is your responsibility, Ax. She decides to switch sides, and it's on your conscience. And I am going to have you watched, just to be safe." 

Yes, Prince Jake, Aximili replied, hiding his dismay at the last statement.

Jake continued. "But you need to be absolutely clear on one thing; if she betrays you, and we need her out of the way, we might have to take you down too. If it comes to that, we will. It's at your own risk. Understood?"

Yes, Prince Jake, Aximili said lowly. Then added; But she won't betray us.

"And how do you know that?" his Prince questioned.

Aximili shrugged. I just know.

Jake simply nodded, and then left.

Thank you for believing in me, a soft voice in Aximili's head whispered.

No matter, Aximili replied, sadly watching his Prince leave. But it seems I'm the only one. 

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note;   
  
See? There was a Crayak in a little pink dress. Ha!

Ah, well. More next time. Whenever that'll be. I seem to be stuck at the beginning of that chapter. *insert growl of frustration here*


	8. Capture

Aximili's Headache

A half-panicked owl stormed down into camp around the middle of the night, startling the guards who at once set off the alarm. When it landed, tumbling madly, it was greeted by a partly-morphed Rachel and the menacing shadow of Aximili's raised tail.

Erica – one of James' lieutenants – came out of her morph, already raising a hand to signal that it was only her. She hurried to finish the morph and got to her feet, with help from Rachel. "Where's Jake? I have a message." Her tone was urgent.

"Right here," Jake said, hurrying towards them at a quick jog. "What's wrong?"

"There's… there's been a capture. Craig – and Collette."

Jake's face was at once serious, that slight wrinkle appearing on his forehead as always when he had to start making decisions. He gave Rachel a single look, which made her nod and sent her bounding off on her grizzly legs to wake Cassie, Marco and Tobias. Then he asked Erica; "What happened?"

"They were doing surveillance on a pool entrance, at the edge of town. With Julio and Liam. Julio stayed to watch, Liam came back, said they'd been caught… just a small group of Controllers… James sent me here at once. They're held in an old warehouse building near that entrance. The others should be there by now, they'll be trying to hold the Yeerks back, keep them in the building, stopping Craig and Collette from being brought to the pool… but if Yeerk backup arrives things will be a mess. Craig and Collette – and maybe more – would be taken to the pool, and…" She stared helplessly at him, spreading her hands wide, not wanting and not needing to finish the sentence. 

Jake nodded, showing that he understood.

Erica continued. "And even before that, they'd be caught in morph, for they can't demorph, now can they? At least not Collette… it'd make the Yeerks start searching for us among… among the disabled."

Jake nodded again, grimacing.

Prince Jake? Aximili said.

"Yes?"

We would all need to go. Of the other Animorphs, only James and his lieutenants know anything important about this camp, and now one of them, Craig…

Jake nodded again. "I know. Would be a complete disaster. You're still staying here, though, Ax."

But Prince Jake… the building may have tight security.

"Nothing's so tight Rachel can't ram a wall. You heard me, Ax: stay here."

Aximili hid his dismay and seethed silently. He was almost shaking with anger, frustration, over again being doubted, again being left behind… it was too much for his sensitive Andalite pride to bear.

The others were already arriving. Most of them were arriving half-way through their morphs to owl. Jake had also begun morphing. There was, obviously, very little time.

Prince Jake, Aximili said boldly – as boldly as he had ever spoken to his Prince. He straightened and carefully kept the bitterness out of his thought-speech voice. I will not agree to be left behind.

Jake stared at him, blinking once, a trace of disorientation on his face – Aximili had never used that tone towards him before. "Repeat?" he said finally.

I am coming with you.

Now Jake was only angry, the disorientation fading.

Open rebellion might not be the best way to handle this… Issetha murmured quietly in the back of Aximili's head.

Be quiet.

Now this is wrong… the Yeerk said merrily. Things are supposed to be the other way around. I'm the Yeerk. I give out the orders.

One order from you and I'll start roaring, Aximili warned her grumpily. And you'll wish your parents had never formed from grubs. Now hush!

Issetha did. Aximili refocused his attention to the outside world, glancing at his half-morphed and fully furious Prince.

"Have you forgotten how to take an order, aristh Aximili?" Jake said in a low, menacing voice, and for a moment Aximili almost thought he was back with the Fleet.

No, my Prince.

"Then do as you're told!"

No, my Prince. I will not be left behind. Remembering what Issetha had said, he added in a softer voice; I can leave the Yeerk, if I must. But I will do more good with you than back here.

Jake peered at him, studying him with a gaze sharp enough to make him want to squirm away, and finally said; "Would you go with a majority's vote?"

Aximili hesitated. But then someone seized control of his thought-speech voice and he heard himself agree. He felt a wave of anger at his Yeerk.

Oh, calm down, she muttered, dutifully letting go of thought-speech again. What else were you going to do? Act like a two-year old human child and refuse? Or perhaps you were planning to be a proud, stubborn idiot and decline to even answer?

Jake had already announced the vote to Tobias, Rachel, Marco and Cassie. Erica was waiting (less than patiently) in owl morph, not considering this to be any of her business – and not understanding what was happening.

Cassie, keeping a concerned eye fixed on Aximili, hesitantly voted to let him come. So did Tobias, being more certain about it than Cassie. Marco voted against – Aximili had expected that… which left everything to Rachel's vote.

She shrugged, once, and said; "Oh, let him come. We could use the extra fire power."

And that, coming from Rachel? Issetha muttered. From Miss I'm-the-only-fire-power-we'll-ever-need?

Aximili ignored his Yeerk. Instead he bowed his stalks towards Rachel. Thank you.

Rachel waved a dismissing hand. "I'm still not on your side about this… this Yeerk matter. But agreeing with Marco would go against my most basic instincts."

Marco, partly morphed to owl, made a face in her general direction. Rachel's hoping you'll switch sides so she finally gets to fight you and determine who'd win between an Andalite and a grizzly. He laughed dryly as he drew away from the half-morphed wing-hand that swept menacingly towards him. And I know where my money lies.

It seems you're coming, Ax, Jake said. He was already owl and it was impossible to read his expression.

Yes, Prince Jake.

But… leave Issetha here. Her third day would be in the morning, and if this goes bad…

Yes, Prince Jake.

Without a word, Issetha left his head and the Andalite caught her in his hands, holding her frail, slug-like body just as carefully as always. It felt as if the Yeerk would simply shatter if he didn't – although a part of him knew that was not the case.

Well, move! Jake ordered. We don't have all night. Go leave her in her… cage… aquarium… box… or wherever you usually keep her.

At Jake's partly disgusted tone, Aximili stifled a rebellious desire to say I usually keep her in my head and hold her up to his ear again. To his surprise – and horror – the lack of Issetha telling him that that would have been a very bad idea made him feel disoriented.

But he nodded, once, and rushed towards his scoop with yet another Yes, Prince Jake.

He left the Yeerk in a square, low container filled with water and containing one of the spare Kandronas he had stolen. Before leaving, he hesitated, stalks fixed on that container; the container that would be Issetha's entire universe until he returned. The two Hork-Bajir, who still followed him wherever he went – he had almost stopped noticing their presence – exchanged a glance and seemed to decide to stay and guard the Yeerk. He was not completely sure he trusted them – but he had no choice.

I shall return soon, he promised Issetha in private, softly spoken thought-speech. Do not worry.

Refusing to even glance back, he turned on a back hoof and sped back to the others, already morphing owl.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, and despite the fact that it was obvious how both Marco and Jake kept an eye at him at all times, Aximili found it wonderful to be flying with them all again, being one of them. That was where he belonged – with them, one of them, out on a mission.

There was only one thing missing.

Issetha.

Over the last few days, he had grown used to her presence in the back of his head, her dry comments to his thoughts and her softly expressed opinions.

He tried to ignore it, forced all thoughts of it out of his mind, and refused to admit it even to himself, but truth to be told he missed the Yeerk.

He flew, a silent owl accompanied by six other silent owls, remembering with a mental smile how Issetha had marvelled about flying. When Jake spoke, waking him out of his thoughts, he told himself off for dreaming away.

Erica, how much time do they have?

Erica was leading the group from ahead, almost out of thought-speech range, so her voice was faint; Liam said Collette and Craig had just demorphed and remorphed when they were caught, and it's a ten-minute flight back home… half an hour out to camp… half an hour back here… plus some time for explaining what's happened… I'd say they have about half an hour left.

How much further is it? Rachel asked.

You can see it, over there. By the gas station – that's where the pool entrance is. It's the large, grey building about two hundred meters away from it.

There's a very suspicious-looking army of hawks down in that alley, Tobias reported, who was higher up than the rest. And a group of pigeons on the roof.

So they're already there. Erica, find James and tell him to get up here. Cassie, in the alley with the hawks, Marco, you go join the pigeons. Tobias, you're surveillance. Ax and Rachel, with me.

Marco grumbled something unserious about pigeons that caused the others to laugh before he veered off to land on the roof. Cassie lowered herself towards the alley. Tobias worked for some altitude, and Erica swooped down to find James. Aximili moved closer to Jake, understanding why he'd been told to hang around – his Prince wanted to keep an eye on him. Moreover – which he did his best not to be angry about – he understood why Rachel had been told to hang around.

I'm here, Jake, came James' voice as a golden eagle came up to meet them. James had acquired the eagle once when he'd been to visit the valley and Cassie's father had been about to release it. The similarity of morph-choices to those of David was almost frightening.

So what do you know? Jake asked at once.

The building has one single floor, three doors although one is locked, one we've got guarded and one that's blocked by a dumpster, and inside it's a maze of abandoned machinery. Seven Controllers are in there, according to Julio, and from what we can see through the windows he's right. They've got Craig and Collette wrapped in jackets. Liam told us they must have seen them remorphing –

Careless, Jake muttered.

I know, but nothing we can change now. They must have been seen remorphing, because as soon as the two were back pigeon the Controllers appeared and threw jackets over them to trap them. Julio managed to morph grizzly and chased them into the building, and Liam flew back to warn us.

So we'll just storm them and get it over with, Rachel suggested.

There's always the risk they'll kill Craig and Collette, James objected.

The alternative is to let them get stuck in morph, Jake countered softly. Do they have dracons in there?

Don't know.

Then it can't be helped. Wait here.

Jake swooped down closer to the building, swerving left just before he would have hit it. He skimmed past a line of windows, turned sharply in mid air, skimmed past them again and worked his way back up to the other three. The two holding the bundles of jackets that probably contain Craig and Collette are sitting on the floor, opposite to each other, in the centre of the building. And you're right. There are seven. Two with dracons, one by the door you've put guards outside and one scanning the windows. I'm lucky I had so much speed, he knew he'd miss so he didn't fire. They've also got one mobile phone, and from the looks of it they're trying to call someone.

Then we need to hurry, Aximili said.

James, how many peregrines do you have among your people?

Three, not counting myself James said hesitantly. Erica, Timmy and Kelly.

With me that'd make four. Tell them to morph peregrine. Now. As James did so, Jake continued; Tobias, how does it look from up there?

There isn't a person within sight, Jake, except us, and a pair a block away who look… hm… busy. There's also someone I think is thoroughly drunk, from the way he's walking. He's walking away. Other than that, this is not a popular neighbourhood.

Good. James, I'm going to land on the roof and morph my falcon. Tell your three to meet me there. You stay eagle. Rachel, we'll need your eagle, too. He swooped down towards the roof.

Aximili followed, together with Rachel, who needed to land in order to demorph and remorph to eagle.

Marco?

"Yes, oh Fearless Leader?" Marco said, grinning. He was back human. Erica sat next to him, watching the demorphing owl that was Jake.

You're the storm troops. I want Erica in peregrine morph – he nodded towards her – to follow me and the other two peregrines and the eagles into the building through the windows. You, Marco, and the pigeons, will be in battle morphs, storming through the door. When I give the signal. Be careful – there are two people with dracons in there.

As you wish, Fearless one, Marco agreed, making a mocking bow as he began morphing bird to sail down to the ground. The five pigeons followed him.

Ax, go down and join Cassie with the hawks. You're ground team – I need you watching the exits – all three, to be safe – and securing a perimeter around the building. Tobias? You're their guide.

Of course, Jake, Tobias agreed. And it's still looking calm from up here.

Two peregrines landed on the roof just as Erica, Rachel and Jake finished their morphs. Aximili saw them through the corner of his eye as he swooped down towards Cassie. Jake must have included her into his little speech, since the hawks were already demorphing. A pair were already demorphed, looking frail and helpless, but with intense concentration on their faces as they willed themselves into battle morphs. Cassie was already wolf, sitting on her haunches. Her wolf eyes glittered in the night's darkness.

We'll need you as Andalite, I think, she told him.

Of course, Aximili said, landing and demorphing.

So, Jake, came Rachel's voice. What are we doing, exactly?

Half this plan is diversion, causing confusion. Two eagles, heavy enough to break two windows and not be too harmed doing it, for the windows are flimsy. Make sure you have speed, you'll need it, and then get to cover amongst the machinery from the dracons. Four peregrines follow in, two going directly for each of the people with dracons, and in a dive so we're fast enough to minimize the risk of being hit. Then the eagles appear again and snatch the jackets. Let Collette and Craig out if you can, otherwise you'll have to lift the entire bundle and carry it out – gently, of course. Marco will be in through the door to provide the cavalry, and knock them all out, which the birds alone can't do.

We're in position at the door down here, Marco called up.

Good, Jake said. Cassie?

We've begun to spread out around the building. But Jake, it's a very big, unevenly shaped building, and I've only got eight people down here, me and Ax included.

You've got eight? I've got seven, Marco muttered.

Stop complaining, Jake snapped. It's more than we usually had in total. Tobias, still safe from up there?

No problems in sight, Tobias reported.

Good. Everyone ready? Let's go.

Aximili's stalks watched as the peregrines and the eagles above him worked their way up in order to dive down, and as Jake gave the signal to James and Rachel to go ahead. The two eagles, one white-masked brown and one golden, dove towards a window each and shot through them like torpedoes. Aximili could only imagine how much that had to hurt, how much disorientation it would cause, but he could do nothing about it; it was up to Rachel and James to manage.

Jake and the three other peregrines followed in through the shattered windows, plummeting down with a speed only a peregrine could reach. As he disappeared inside the building, Aximili heard him call to Marco; Now!

Marco, a gorilla, motioned for a rhino – Tricia, probably – to slam the metal door out of their way and moments later the shock troops were in the building. Aximili could hear the surprised and enraged shouts of the human-Controllers, and hear the various battle-cries in both thought-speech and spoken speech.

He kept his stalks scanning, remaining alert to his surroundings despite the fact that he envied those inside the building, envied their chance to do battle while he was sent out for simple sentry duty.

Then, very soon, four falcons, two eagles and two pigeons came out through the windows, swerving down to land somewhere between Cassie and Aximili. The pigeons at once began demorphing and remorphing.

Everything went well? Cassie said.

One of the falcons gave a short nod. His tail feathers were signed, but he appeared unharmed. Yes. Almost too well. And then; Marco? Are you done in there?

Just a moment, Marco called.

James, as soon as they come out I want your people on their way back home, before someone misses you.

The golden eagle nodded. And you?

We'll hang around for a moment. I want to take a closer look at that Yeerk pool entrance. Jake was demorphing as well.

If you say so, James agreed. He began gathering the auxiliary Animorphs around him, urging them into bird morphs. When Marco came out with his six, those received the same orders and before long James's entire group was on wing and leaving.

Aximili shifted his weight to another set of hooves. He did not like standing so close to the gas station where there was an entrance to a Yeerk pool in his own Andalite form. He did not like his Prince standing so close to the same in his vulnerable human form. And he did not like when Marco, having a burn on his shoulder, began demorphing, or when Cassie did the same. But Tobias was above, watching, and…

Above. But there was a roof over the area around the gas station!

Aximili couldn't see, there was a part of the building between them and the station, and to see past he had to spin around, leap forwards and glance around the turn with his stalks. He still didn't see much, so he leaned forwards, with his entire upper body visible, to get a better look.

A shout of alarm was raised, and Aximili had just pulled his shoulders and head back when something whistled past where he'd been. It hit the ground with a metallic clang, and a red light flickered on it. It was a small, cube-shaped object, almost like a tiny projector… Aximili frowned for a moment, wondering…

"Ax?" Jake snapped. "What –"

Someone's coming! From the gas station! Tobias warned suddenly. They were under the roof, didn't see them… Ten Hork-Bajir, four humans, you better move!

"Bird morphs!" Jake hissed.

Rachel – still an eagle – was already in the air and heading towards the turn, ignoring Jake's sharp command to stay.

Aximili backed away from the turn, beginning the morph. To his dismay, the first things to disappear were his tail and arms, being pulled into his body.

Therefore he was unable to stop what happened next. Rachel had dived down towards a human-Controller with a screech of rage, but another passed her. He held a small, crossbow-like weapon in his hand, and when his eyes found Jake he raised it and fired. That was about what he had time to do before Tobias's claws dug into his face.

Jake, half-morphed, saw a small, cubical object coming but didn't have the time or the agility to move. It hit his chest, knocking him backwards. Small, metallic claws dug into the now skin-like, feather-adorned fabric of Jake's T-shirt, and a spasm went through him, as if he'd received a jolt of electricity, before his features melted towards human and he lay still.

"Jake!" Cassie cried, reversing her own morph, and kneeling by Jake's side. As she neared him, the air shimmered blue.

Marco, also half-morphed, made a movement towards the two, but Aximili – who was returning to Andalite – knew what he'd seen and said; Stop! Force field.

Marco pulled back again. Cassie looked up at Aximili, and then stretched out a hand. It hit a force field wall only centimetres above her face, and there was suddenly a note of panic in her expression. She explored the extents of hers and Jake's prison, and when she looked back up at Marco and Aximili she did not look happy.

Let me go, you bladed freak! came Rachel's angry cry from behind the turn of the building.

Marco turned around, now almost fully osprey, in time to see the Hork-Bajir come out. One was holding a madly flapping bald eagle by a wing – a wing that appeared to be broken. As Aximili leaped further away from the building's wall, to come between the enemy and his Prince, he saw past the turn and saw Tobias lying on the ground, knocked out.

"You two better go," Cassie suggested from behind them.

What?! Marco exclaimed in protest, while Aximili swivelled a questioning stalk towards her.

Cassie nodded, as if trying to convince herself more than them. "Go. Before they catch you, too."

Marco hesitated. Is Jake okay?

"Just unconscious," Cassie assured them. "Leave!"

Marco lifted from the ground, just avoiding the gripping hands of a Hork-Bajir, in order to go. Aximili didn't move, indecisive, not wanting to leave his friends and his Prince. But Cassie bored her eyes into him. "It's what Jake would have told you to do, too, so don't argue, just leave," she said lowly. "You know what happened the last time you 'stayed behind'. Please, Ax, go with Marco."

Aximili saw the plea in her expression and decided to obey. He gave the Hork-Bajir a last look, then turned and ran. First the Controllers made attempts to follow him and Marco, but then one of the humans snarled "Don't! Let them run! We only need these four", so no pursuers came after them.

What followed them instead was Cassie's voice. "Ax!" she called. Aximili turned, to see her small shape huddled next to Jake, looking very frail, but very determined, surrounded by the gloating, grinning Hork-Bajir-Controllers. "You know who to ask for help. You know – make sure Marco –"

"Silence!" a Hork-Bajir snarled at the trapped Animorph, raising a wrist-blade in warning.

Aximili nodded, wrenched his gaze away from his captured friends, and with sudden resolve turned again, and ran. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note; 

Oh, that took some serious time. I've had a complete mental block for this story. Happened for "Sub-temporally Grounded" too, half-way through, so I knew I'd get over it sooner or later… but be warned, the next chapter might take time as well, unfortunately. Although it shouldn't take as long as this one.

Anyway, review and give me lots of encouragement and I might – just might – manage to write faster.


	9. Assistance

Aximili's Headache

Glad to see I'm not completely alone, came Marco's voice, but since it was impossible to determine direction from thought-speech, it took Aximili a few moments to locate him. He was soaring just within thought-speech range, and slowly heading for the forest – slowly, for he was constantly glancing back to see if anyone was following. What do we do? Marco continued. His tone was weary, tired, but alert – and still a bit suspicious.

We go back to camp, Aximili said, and it was not a suggestion.

Back to camp? Marco repeated. And do what? Explain to all those parents that we've lost their precious kids? Listen to four hours of Rachel's hysterical mom? Or –

No, Aximili interrupted, wanting to get the discussion over with as quickly as possible. We fetch help.

Who? Toby? Marco's voice acquired a grim tone as he continued; She might help. She won't like it, but she'll have to.

Not Toby, Aximili said. And not the auxiliary Animorphs, either; if they are gone too long at the time someone will begin to suspect something. Actually, if it is noticed that they are gone at all, someone will suspect something. I meant Issetha – my Yeerk.

Marco's head swung around and watched him over the distance, and the distrust was clear even on the osprey's often expressionless face. Ax, I've got a question, and I would really appreciate an honest answer.

Then ask.

Can I trust you? Marco demanded.

Do you have a choice? Aximili countered sharply, but then regretted it, stemmed the bitterness and added more softly; Yes. You can trust me.

Marco flapped his wings once before catching an updraft and soaring higher. For Jake and the others' sake, I hope you're sure about this. For your sake, too.

Mine?

Yep, your. Because if either you or Issetha betrays us, I'm going to kill you myself.

I do not doubt that for a moment, Aximili sighed. I would do the same.

Glad that we agree on something. Now let's go get that Yeerk.

Since Aximili knew well that they had little time, he was already demorphing as he landed and already running before the demorph was finished. He ignored the shouting group of parents that had in mere moments surrounded him and Marco; ignored someone calling his name, and ignored Marco's yell of Ax – wait!.

He galloped towards his scoop and the box that waited there. Poor Issetha had been alone all too long as it was, in that dull box, and then when he finally returned he was bringing bad news… he grimaced mentally.

Finally he reached his scoop and slowed to a trot for the final steps towards the box. He was about to say something in thought-speech, about to reach down to pick the Yeerk up when…

…when he realised that the box was empty.

Aximili stared down into it for a moment, blinking once. Letting his stalks scan the scene, he noted that also the two Hork-Bajir who had been guarding Issetha had disappeared.

Betrayed!

Idiot! Fool! Of course, as soon as he turned his back they –

"Aximili –" began a voice, and it was Toby; although she got no further than that.

What have you done? cried Aximili and advanced on the young seer with his tail raised and ready to strike. Where is she? What have you done?!

"Aximili, calm down –" continued Toby, nimbly keeping just out of tail's reach. A group of Hork-Bajir were hurrying forwards, ready to intervene if things got out of hand.

But it was Walter, Cassie's father, who intervened. Aximili felt hands grabbing his tail and cursed himself for forgetting to keep his stalks scanning. Walter spoke, in a voice as if he was trying to calm down a spooked horse; "Ax, the Yeerk –"

…which was all he had time to say before Aximili tore free and – and again he had forgotten his stalks. For now a stronger hand seized his tail, from the right, and yanked it down. Another, equally strong hand took hold of his left back leg, also from the right. It was Marco, almost completely in gorilla morph. Just then Cassie's mother Michelle appeared beside the morphing gorilla. She took hold of his left front knee. As the two pulled, and Michelle set her shoulder to Aximili's side, he fell right down and landed hard on his left side, all air sent out of his lungs. He had little time to refill with new air before Marco sat down his massive gorilla weight on him, still grasping his tail.

Sorry 'bout this, he muttered. But if it's the only way to calm you down…

Walter moved into Aximili's line of sight and said; "As I was trying to tell you, the Yeerk is unharmed, and –"

Aximili's more rational part made him stop to listen, instead of charging – as his more upset part held plans of. (That part was obviously unaware of Marco.)

"– we've simply moved her."

Moved her? Aximili repeated.

Walter nodded. "The water in that box was growing awfully cold. We moved her to a tank in our shed, and the… the Kandrona disc with her. Toby said she might need it."

Aximili blinked, frowning as his rational part was explaining this to the rest of him. You mean… Issetha isn't… hasn't been… killed? he said finally.

Again, Cassie's father nodded, now with Michelle beside him and also nodding.

"Now would anyone mind telling us where our daughter is?" Michelle continued in a sharper voice.

They have all been captured, Aximili found himself saying lowly, and he was proud of how steady his voice was. Issetha might be our only chance to get them out.

Both Cassie's parents grew very pale. Walter discreetly moved closer to his wife to take her hand.

Mixed feelings swamped through Aximili's head as he again picked up his Yeerk. She wriggled in his grasp, as if trying to break free, until… Shhh, Issetha, it's only me. Calm down.

The Yeerk calmed. Aximili stroked her back – or what would have to count as her back – with a thumb as he inspected her small form to make sure she was truly unharmed. What he saw made him frown. But realising there was nothing he could do without first speaking to the Yeerk he raised Issetha to his ear and suppressed the now-familiar revulsion as she squeezed through his ear canal and into his head.

Don't worry about the cracks on my skin, Issetha said before he had a chance to ask. It is because of that cold water. Another hour and I'd have been in trouble. But the skin'll heal in a day or so.

Aximili accepted that, and then thanked Cassie's parents for taking such good care of the Yeerk. They were beaming with pride as he left.

"You've got the Yeerk back?" was Marco's first question as Aximili trotted up to where he was talking to a worriedly frowning Toby. He must obviously have sent off the parents, for they were not to be seen.

Yes, Aximili confirmed.

"And you've calmed down?"

Yes, Aximili said, realising that perhaps he had acted a bit foolishly. Toby was giving him a very strange look.

"So what's she saying?" Marco demanded.

She claims that the Visser had planned to leave on a short trip yesterday, and – if he did go – will not be back until in two more days.

"That would give us some extra time," Marco said, frowning as he thought – but his voice was distinctly nervous. "They won't dare infest anyone until he's back. Right?"

Most likely not, Aximili agreed.

"And what says the Yeerk?" Marco inquired.

She has a name, Aximili reminded him, feeling insulted on his Yeerk's part.

Issetha laughed dryly in his head, a soft, fond sound, as she remembered their own discussions over the use of her name. Aximili ignored her.

"She probably has," Marco admitted dully. "But what's her opinion on my guess?"

Why not ask her yourself? Aximili replied grumpily.

Marco shrugged. "It's easier for you. She's in your head."

Thus, she can borrow my voice. Ask her yourself if you want to know what she thinks. I am not the Yeerk – I cannot read her thoughts.

Marco gave him a harsh look. "Ax, are you doing this just to be a pain in the neck?"

Define 'pain in the neck', Aximili said dryly.

Marco's eyes narrowed and glared at the Andalite, but then he gave up and spread his arms wide. "Alright. She has a name. Fine. _Issetha_, what do you think? Will that buy us time or not?"

If only _you_ had been as easy to convince about my name… Issetha murmured quietly to Aximili, before taking over his thought-speech centres and saying to Marco; It should.

"That's a relief," Marco sighed. "If we are lucky, they will only be held in cages, unharmed, until the Visser comes back and can tell the Yeerks what to do."

"Unless they call the Visser and inform him about the captures," Toby theorized lowly. "Then he might return early. In fact, it's almost guaranteed that he will."

Even if he does return early, we have a few hours, Aximili concluded. It is safe to assume that we have at least five. It would hardly classify as a trip if it was shorter than that.

"True," Toby admitted.

Marco nodded grimly. "But this still means we need to get into the pool…"

But Issetha took momentary control and shook Aximili's head. No, she disagreed, using his voice, and Aximili found that he didn't mind. Marco gave him a quizzical look and he pointed at his head as an explanation. Marco grimaced, but listened when Issetha continued; No, not the pool. Visser One is sick of having you wreck parts of the pool. He's built up an exclusive chamber for capturing, holding and infesting Animorphs under the outer parts of town, away from the pool. It's his pet project.

They brought _me_ to the pool, Aximili reminded her privately.

You were drugged, and you were alone, Issetha explained. there was only one of you. Now they have _four_. Just… just trust me.

Right then, something extremely weary within Aximili broke, and he growled; I _am_ becoming quite tired of people doubting that, so _for the final time_: if I did not trust you, would I allow you in my head?

There was the radiant feeling of a smile coming from the Yeerk.

I _do_ trust you, Aximili grumped in continuation. I suppose I even trust you with my life. Or, more correctly, I am _already_ trusting you with my life, _and the lives of my friends, so I do not have much to say about the matter._

"Ax?" Marco said, eyebrows raised.

Aximili jolted in shock at the sudden voice. When he regained his composure he replied with a simple Yes?.

"What was _that_ about?"

Aximili stared at him, and his stalk-eyes blinked rapidly in embarrassment. Did I say all that out loud?

"Yes, in fact you did," Toby revealed, disquiet again in her dark eyes.

Oh, Aximili said eloquently. He felt Issetha stirring in the back of his mind, fond amusement mixed in with… with what? He wasn't sure he could interpret it. Probably just as well.

"If we are finished…" Marco said, giving Aximili one final, quizzical glance. "Would anyone mind discussing how to get Jake and the others out?"

"I think that was the matter at hand, yes," Toby agreed and nodded. "As Issetha was saying… not in the pool."

"Avoiding to attack the pool is always good," Marco muttered, having decided to ignore where the information originally came from. "But where will we need to go instead? And how do we get there?"

There were three Resistance-members working on the project as supervisors, Issetha told him. Therefore there is a secret entrance.

"Where?" Marco demanded.

Aximili felt a smile creeping into his eyes. I will show you, his Yeerk said simply. Or, rather, I will bring you to those who know.

"And this is where the trusting part comes in…"

Issetha added; Of course, they're all Controllers.

"…and makes a quick exit." Marco sighed. "Ah, well. What choice do we have?"

None, Aximili told him flatly.

"Then let's get this over with."

Where are we going, anyway? Marco asked, not much later, when the two of them were again in bird morphs and heading back towards the city, led by Issetha, who was controlling Aximili's bird morph. Flying still thrilled her; Aximili smiled mentally as he realised that she was acting a bit like a child with a new hologram emitter – not able to stop herself from making a few extra swoops – despite their grim mission.

I do not know, he told Marco truthfully.

But you trust her completely on this, don't you? Marco enquired dryly.

Yes, Aximili admitted simply. Then he felt Issetha twisting his wings to go into a dive, and forwarded her quick message of; Here it is. Do you see that sea-green-mud-coloured house?

A _sea-green-mud-coloured_ house? Marco questioned. Who… no, wait, I'm not even going to ask. A Yeerk, right?

Yes.

Figures. Don't go into the house yet; let's check things out first.

The two lowered themselves slowly over the house, and Aximili privately had to confess that Marco was right; it was not pretty. Issetha made an insulted huff in the back of his mind but did not comment.

It seems safe, Marco said finally, grudgingly. Should we both go in or should one wait outside as backup?

What's the use of _one_ person being backup? Issetha objected with Aximili's voice. And if assistance is needed inside, isn't it better for assistance to already be inside?

But if both of us are trapped, then game's over.

True, Issetha agreed. But then again, game'll be pretty much over even if only one of us is trapped. And besides, according to my calculator, there are _three of us here. Use 'one of us' instead of 'both', please._

Who said that? Ax, or… the _Yeerk_?

The Yeerk, Issetha told him, in an offended voice. She easily kept back Aximili's sharper comment. Now shall we? I see an open window around the back.

Without waiting for a reply, she angled Aximili's wings to make him drop down towards the window. She dove through it. Marco uttered a low curse, but followed. The two landed in the middle of a large, sparsely furnished living room, that looked as if it hadn't been redecorated for at least twenty years. Aximili began demorphing.

Are you sure that's smart, Ax? Marco wondered.

No, Aximili said. Do you have a better idea?

Marco shot him a glare but began demorphing as well.

Essar! Tesma! Issetha called, taking control of Aximili's limbs and trotting towards the kitchen.

Marco, still half-demorphed and wondering to himself whether or not he should keep morphing – to gorilla – lumbered after clumsily.

"Who's there?" came a gruff voice from a stairway.

Issetha spun Aximili's body around and moved closer to see better.

An elderly man with a heavy book under his arm stood at the top of the staircase, and at the sight of Aximili's Andalite shape his eyes went very wide and he staggered a step back, face blanching. "_An-an-andalite_!" he cried, backing hurriedly even further away.

No! Issetha cried, launching Aximili up the staircase at a gallop. A awkward gallop, since it _was_ a staircase. It's me – Issetha! She began coming out of Aximili's ear, and he held up a hand to catch her, slowing his momentum in order to stop just at the top of the staircase.

The old man peered forwards from under thick eyebrows. The book had fallen to the floor and lay forgotten at his feet. "Issetha?"

Yes, Aximili confirmed, holding the Yeerk before him, as if on display. He knew his tail was raised behind him, but couldn't help it.

The human-Controller's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "An Andalite host?"

Aximili felt his face twist in contempt at _that_ – at what felt like a terrible insult – but with a jolt he realised… it was _true_. Yes, he said, holding Issetha back up to his ear, not letting his main eyes leave the Controller. An Andalite host.

"A voluntary Andalite host," continued the human, clapping his hands together in some strange mix of glee and surprised fascination. "No-one other than our Issetha could have managed it!"

_Essar_, Issetha complained, with Aximili's voice. You're flattering me.

"But it's true," objected the infested man. He gave Aximili a shrewd look. "Congratulations, Issetha, because _this_ could not have been easy. I mean, of all things, an over-proud Andalite –"

_Essar_!

"Yes?"

Stop that. You'll make me make my host blush, which he will not appreciate, and more to the point; you're insulting him. He gets grumpy easily. Please don't make him grumpy.

"As you wish. I suppose you are here for the secret entrance." He winked conspiratorially at the Andalite.

Aximili nodded, not sure what to think about this Controller.

"Then… I'll be right back. Wait in the living room," Essar said, and disappeared off down the corridor. "Unless you prefer to stand there, halfway up the stairs," he called over his shoulder.

Aximili descended the stairs with some relief. Standing on stairs was very tough on his back legs. He joined Marco in the living room. Marco was human, grinning broadly. 

"So… _Ax_," he said in that way which at once revealed he was going to make a really bad, got-nothing-better-to-do joke. "Inside information claims you're grumpy. I _never_ would have guessed. Is it _true_?"

Not at all, Aximili snapped.

But it is, Issetha said privately, in the back of his mind, amusement in her voice.

I do _not_ get grumpy, Aximili protested in a mutter.

Then explain your tone, pet, Issetha countered. If that's not grumpy…

"_Pet_"? Awfully familiar, do you not agree? the Andalite muttered. Not to mention insulting…

Aximili. I'm in your head. That's about as familiar as it gets. And on the insulting part… well, you're not exactly known for your delicate choice of words, either.

Aximili considered that for about a second. Then; I suppose you are right.

I _love_ being right.

Yes. I am beginning to notice.

After another second or so the Yeerk added; I won't call you pet if you don't want me to.

I would prefer if you did not, Aximili admitted stiffly. But he couldn't help the mental smile as he continued; I _have_ a name.

Andalite names are so formal, Issetha complained. It works fine at first, but after some time it only feels blunt.

Then call me Ax. Like the others do.

Ax is too… silly.

_Silly_?

It was invented by a thirteen year old who was too lazy to learn your complete name. Of course it is a tad silly. She sighed heavily. I suppose your real name will have to do for now.

"Ax?" Marco said.

Yes?

"You've got that look on your face again. That blank look. You're talking to the Yeerk, aren't you?"

Aximili nodded.

"What are you discussing?"

Names. Nicknames. And similar matters.

Marco frowned. "You know, just _thinking_ about you two talking makes me feel a bit of schizophrenia coming on."

Do you want me to make sure you're mentally sane? Issetha offered pleasantly.

Marco sent a suspicious glare at her and her host, took a quick step back and slammed his hands protectively over his ears. "You're _not_ getting into _this_ head, Yeerk. Never!"

She was only joking, Aximili murmured, feeling how Issetha pulled back uncertainly.

"Issetha!" a voice called urgently from upstairs. The Controller began descending the staircase. His expression was no longer pleasant and shrewd; it was pained. "I'm sorry, Issetha, but you need to leave, and quickly."

What? Issetha asked with Aximili's voice, turning his body towards Essar and his host.

Essar's host's face contorted with even more regret and pained determination. "I'm sorry. But I've just betrayed you to the Yeerks." 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note; 

Okay, got two pictures for you… one from this chapter and one from the next… find them here; http://www.livejournal.com/talkpost.bml?journal=stormfairy&itemid=16588

Moreover, the next chapter… will be up… *drumroll*… I don't know when. Don't forget to review.


	10. Cinnabons

Aximili's Headache

_What?! Issetha repeated shrilly._

"I sent a call to Sub-Visser 15, Etnor 323…"

_WHAT?!! Issetha shrieked, once again, and Aximili felt his tail flying up behind him. __Etnor?_

Essar made his host nod. "I betrayed you, and I'm sorry, but… but for the good of the Peace Movement, for that secret entrance, and for my beloved Tesma… oh,_ gadrak, they've taken my Tesma…" he shuddered, his chin falling down towards his chest, before looking up again, now with tears in his eyes. "I have no choice! They'll be here any moment. I'm sorry, Issetha, but… but…"_

Marco had, as soon as he realised what was going on, darted towards the nearest window peer outside. "But they're already here." He'd been holding a curtain aside, and now let it drop back across the window. His gaze found Aximili's, and he did not look pleased.

I did not know, Aximili said lowly.

"I'll take your word for it," Marco growled, beginning to morph osprey. "_For now. But remind me to be very angry with your Yeerk if we survive."_

It is not her fault! Aximili protested. He noted through a stalk that the Essar and his host had disappeared back up to the top floor. But he was quickly becoming a minor problem – compared to more urgent ones.

"Well, it certainly isn't _my fault," Marco spat. He had begun reversing the morph, hearing heavy Hork-Bajir footfalls in the hallway, coming closer and closer… they must have been waiting nearby, Aximili realised grimly, which meant that this was all a trap!_

It was too late to morph and fly away. It was time to morph for battle.

I shall keep them back while you morph, Aximili offered. He leapt to the doorway; there, they could only face him one at the time. But the onslaught was heavy, he was tired from the long day, and it was hard to keep his ground.

That Issetha was trembling in the back of his head did not help either. It was very disturbing, especially as she let out a wail when his tail-blade struck the head of the first Hork-Bajir, splitting his skull. The distressed mental cry distracted Aximili so that he nearly had his own skull split.

Silence! he snarled at the Yeerk, and she grew quiet; her trembling died down as she steeled herself. But each time his strikes drew blood she flinched, as if it was her own blood being spilt; he could feel how queasy she felt, and the nausea was dangerously closing to spreading to him. He pushed it out of his mind; he had no time for it.

Marco finished morphing just as Aximili's third foe went down. About then a Hork-Bajir-Controller had the brilliant idea of tearing her way through the wall instead of attempting to fight past Aximili. Of course, a couple more followed her.

As Marco charged them, the sound of dracons being fired came from the windows where they had flown in. Human-Controllers with dracons had positioned themselves there, and were firing inside.

Marco barrelled out through the hole in the wall, into the corridor, to avoid the dracons, but Aximili felt a sharp pain on his flank and he staggered to the side as his right back leg momentarily gave up. The Hork-Bajir swarmed through the doorway at this sudden opportunity and Aximili found himself faced by five sets of flashing blades, all from different directions. He pranced away, shutting out the pain in his flank as he shut out the distracting presence of Issetha.

She did not like killing, he remembered. She'd been right. She _really did not like it. Some part of him – that was not involved in the art of using his tail to slash, cut and parry – wished he'd had time and concentration so spare, in order to say a calming word or two… but – as he parried one striking blade and danced out of reach from two others – there was no time and no concentration to be used on anything else than the enemy. _

Unless he wanted to be killed, of course; but he could not be killed. Not right then. His fellow Animorphs needed him, and so did Issetha. He could not afford to be killed.

No sooner had he finished that though before another dracon hit him; straight at his neck. The pain was blinding. Having hit the nerve centre in his spine, it spread out as far as up to his stalks and down his hooves, and a spasm went through his body before his muscles all went limp. His sight turned into a white blur; his legs folded beneath him and he fell to the floor, feeling as if he was merely watching another Andalite fall, from a distance. He was watching that other Andalite fight to make his body obey him and roll out of the way of the blade that was descending toward his throat, all too quickly but still so, so slowly.

He was watching that other Andalite realise it was no use; the dracon and the pain had stunned him; not his mind, but his body. It would not obey him. He watched silent resignation flash past that Andalite's face; a tired, worn-out expression, simply an echo of the knowledge that it was no use. His muscles would not listen to his orders.

…but they _would listen to that mind over his own. They obeyed Issetha, who had more direct control; she made Aximili's upper body jerk back and out of the way; she forced him to roll up to his hooves and, even though he staggered to his knees as soon as she let go, she had put enough distance between him and the Hork-Bajir to give him the precious second he needed to recover. He had, also, ended up in the doorway to the kitchen, and there the dracons would not be able to reach him._

Thank you, Issetha, he said to the Yeerk, taking a moment to wonder at still being alive. You… I believe you save my life.

But as he raised his tail and blocked a blade that was coming at his shoulder, he felt a sudden attack of nausea. He stumbled, only chance saving him from the second blade. He felt weak. And, just then…

Whoa, Ax, you better morph! Marco called, suddenly beside him and sending a Hork-Bajir flying into a wall with a careless swipe of his arm. He glanced around, caught a nearby Hork-Bajir by the shoulder with both hands, and threw the creature through the kitchen window. There. Exit arranged. Now leave and morph.

Aximili staggered towards the crushed window, not sure if he or Issetha was moving his legs. He did however know that it was Issetha who turned one of his stalks to stare down at his neck and back. It was not a pretty sight. The skin on his neck and down over his shoulders was blackened, burnt, and the blood was flowing freely from the wound. Freely, and all too quickly.

Can you get out the window? Marco asked. He had tossed the refrigerator and the dishwasher across the doorway to the living room, and the stove and the table at the doorway out to the corridor, momentarily blocking out the Hork-Bajir. But it would not take long for them to either go round to the outside of the house, or punch through a wall, or simply remove the obstacles.

I'll help him, Issetha told the gorilla, and assumed control of Aximili's body. His mind sank gratefully into a grey fog as the Yeerk steered his weakened limbs towards and through the broken window.

The fog enveloped him, and he welcomed it, welcomed the comfort of its support, that sense of all his pain and fear falling away… he wished he could stay there forever, and let out a mental sigh of relief as the fog began overtaking everything else, as everything began to fade…

Stay awake, Aximili… whispered Issetha from somewhere far away. Don't leave me. Don't fall away. Stay awake. _Don't you dare leave me._

The Yeerk's voice woke him up. Suddenly the fog was something he had to fight. Fighting it was much harder than welcoming it, he noticed quickly, and although he tried to keep it away it closed around him like a net and defied his attempts to break free. Although voices still sounded as if they were far away, he heard Marco's grim question; You still there?

_I am, his own voice replied, but it was Issetha speaking – and there was a note of despair in her voice. Aximili is slipping away. I can hardly reach him!_

Then make him _morph! Marco snapped angrily. Now!_

Issetha must have done just that, for the fog began to let go, and Aximili suddenly found himself in his harrier morph. The weakness that had settled over his limbs had let go – and given way to complete exhaustion.

He's back? wondered Marco, who was morphing osprey as quickly as he could. Hork-Bajir were coming out of the house. For the moment, they were hidden behind the fence and thick bushes that formed the border between Essar's yard and his neighbours', and the wary human-Controllers that were walking around with their dracons ready to fire had obviously failed to spot them.

I am right here, Aximili told him tiredly.

Marco nodded his osprey head. Good. Come on. Walk… along the fence. We need to get some distance from those human-Controllers before we attempt to fly. I'm not in the mood for barbeque – especially not as the main meal.

The Hork-Bajir are approaching, Issetha reminded them both. And they'll see over the fence.

This way, said Marco. He wobbled off along the fence on his short osprey legs, keeping close to the bushes. Aximili followed. They went all the way to the back corner of the yard before taking flight.

Dracons and angry yells followed them, but aside from a few signed feathers there was no harm done.

"What now?" Marco asked, once they felt more or less safe and had landed on a roof to demorph. He was sitting cross-legged and looking up at Aximili who was standing with his tail held low. We've just wasted a pretty two and a half hours. The estimation was five. Which means that we've got barely two hours and a half hours left.

There is one more person we could ask, Issetha said.

"A Controller," Marco snarled. "_That worked out well the last time. That worked out __so well. You almost got your host killed, Yeerk. Is that what you wanted? And, more importantly, __I was in a tight spot back there as well. All thanks to __you."_

I didn't know about that! Issetha growled back, assuming control of Aximili's body and glaring down at the human Animorph. She spun her host away and paced a few steps in frustration as Marco only scowled at her. I don't want my host killed. I _don't. I was the one who made him morph, remember? I was the one who saved him! Why would I do that if I wanted him killed?_

Could you _kindly stop speaking of me as if I am not here?! Aximili demanded privately._

Sorry, snapped Issetha, before turning back to Marco and continuing; Look, there are two ways into this pool network where your friends are kept. One goes through the pool. It's meant to usually be open, but as soon as there's an Animorph in there they were planning to close it, and now with four Animorphs they must have done so. It's closed, and _Visser One has the access codes. Visser One, and no-one else. If you want to ask __him for them, then go right ahead._

Marco scowled some more, but suddenly his eyes closed and he shook his head heavily, admitting that Issetha had a point.

The other way is the secret entrance, Issetha said in a softer voice. Three Yeerks know where it is. Three Yeerks, and the Taxxons they used for digging, but Taxxons forget if you feed them to forget.

They _truly forget? Aximili wondered softly._

As if it had never even happened – they'll do _anything for food, Issetha assured him privately, and to both him and Marco she went on with; Essar is no longer trustworthy. Tesma… well, from what Essar said it is safe to assume that both his and Tesma's cover has been blown; my people know they are Resistance members. They're both in trouble… Her voice trailed off for a moment and Aximili could feel how she wondered if there was anything she could do. He tried to keep his thoughts to himself, but Issetha noted them and sighed. You're probably right; there's nothing we can do._

"And the third?" asked Marco.

Othil 472, Sub-Visser 17.

"You know, the term 'Sub-Visser' doesn't really help me trust this guy."

If we want to help Prince Jake and the others, this Othil is our only chance, Aximili said lowly.

"Is that the Ax-man speaking?"

Yes, it is.

Marco grimaced. "I hate having no choice. Let's just get this over with." And without another word, he began morphing his osprey.

Again Issetha led the way. They flew in silence; there was not much to be said. Not even Aximili and his Yeerk spoke to each other, before…

You're going to like Othil, Issetha predicted lowly.

I am? Aximili questioned.

Yes. His host – _voluntary host, for your information – is a baker. He specializes in buns._

_Cinnabons? Aximili said hopefully._

Correct, Issetha affirmed with a mental smile.

Aximili spent a moment thriving in that knowledge before; I have a question.

Then ask.

How does a member of the Peace Movement rise to the rank of Sub-Visser?

He was a Sub-Visser before joining the Peace Movement. He joined because his family had done so.

And Yeerks take their families seriously.

Correct.

Issetha guided them to an apartment building in a less respectable part of the city, and the two birds of prey landed on a balcony railing.

I'm going to stick to my gorilla morph this time, Marco announced. I don't trust this at all.

Aximili simply leapt from the railing and to the open window, landing there for a second before dropping to the floor. He began demorphing as well while Marco followed him inside. Marco kept muttering about having to do two morphs directly after each other.

While Essar and Tesma's home had been sparsely furnished, Othil's home was – simply put – a dump. There was one sofa, one small, old TV, and a book shelf with very few books in it, but all the more dust. The living room was separated from the kitchen a cluttered stretch of kitchen counter, standing out from the wall, and the tiny hallway leading from the living room contained only three doors. Othil! Issetha called, this time adding; It's me, Issetha! Are you home?

A round, smiling face peeked up from behind the kitchen counter between the kitchen and the living room. "Oh," said the man. "It's only _you." He tossed a handheld dracon nonchalantly over his shoulder and came out from his hiding place._

One of Aximili's stalks noted that Marco had finished his morph to gorilla. Marco proceeded to lumber over to the sofa and sit down, ignoring its protesting creaks.

"Be careful with that!" Othil warned. "Or I'll make you pay for it."

Marco looked up at him in surprise. Exactly how do you plan to do that?

"I'll think of something," Othil assured him. "Now then, Issetha, why are you here? Your favourite uncle is very angry with you."

He knows it was me?

Othil nodded grimly. "He knows. He knows all too well. If he knew you were alive… if he knew you were _here… Well, let's just say my life would be pretty much over and leave it at that. I won't go into any details about what he'd do to __you… and your host."_

By then Aximili had – unavoidably – caught sight of the plate of cinnabons placed on the counter.

"Have one," Othil offered in an offhand manner, seeing the Andalite's greedy glance.

Aximili grabbed the plate eagerly, drew it closer, and began morphing human. Then he caught himself, and sent a questioning stalk towards Marco.

Oh, go on, Marco said, leaning back in the sofa – which did not look especially happy under the gorilla's massive bulk.

Aximili quickly finished the morph to human and began eating the bun that had been unfortunate enough to top the pile.

Issetha says you know something about a secret entrance, Marco said to the Controller, who stood watching Aximili eat with some degree of fascination.

"If we Yeerks had known about _this," said Othil, gesturing towards Aximili. "We'd have caught you all long ago."_

You're not telling anyone, Marco snapped quickly.

Othil's human host shook his head forcefully. "Of – of course not."

Now tell me about this entrance, Marco ordered, the expression in his dark gorilla eyes now wary.

"Let's see. It's… there's an old warehouse south of town… big, grey building with three thin towers. Lots of windows, red roof that's beginning to lose its colour. It's next to a mental institution and there's a gas station not far away… follow the main road that goes past the Mall and you can't miss it. One of the doors on the south side – a large, metal one that has a lock that looks broken – doesn't actually lead into the building. It leads –"

The cinnabons are gone! Aximili exclaimed suddenly. His eyes narrowed.

You just ate them, said the same voice, now with a dry note to it.

"I did not!" Aximili replied, glaring around him as he could not glare into his own head.

I'm afraid you did.

But… but there were at least _twelve! the Andalite wailed, shifting freely between spoken speech and thought-speech in a way that was very distracting._

And you ate them. The Yeerk's tone turned almost affectionate as she continued; You're obsessed with cinnabons, Aximili.

Okay, Marco muttered, as he and Othil stared at the Andalite. Now _this is freaking me out. Could you two __please stop it?_

Aximili's main eyes turned towards the gorilla. He suddenly smiled. Anything the matter, Marco?

Who said that? Marco demanded. You or Issetha? Or would it be; you or Ax? I mean… I don't know what I mean. Two on one voice is _wrong._

Aximili stood for a moment, blinking only once; then he shrugged and lifted the plate to gobble down any crumbs.

Continue, Marco told Othil.

"What?"

Large, metal door that doesn't lead into the building. Where does it lead?

"It leads down under the ground… there's a stairway, wider than you'd ever think at seeing the door. It goes down to what appears to be an underground storage, but if you feel the far wall, near the left corner, you'll locate a hole in the wall. There's a switch in there which will open the wall and let you down into a tunnel leading to the facility where they keep your friends. But first you'll have to pass a lock… a so-called voluntary lock. Issetha'll know what I mean. From the room past that, you'll come out into a washing room… from behind a mirror. You'll have to smash the mirror, I'm afraid."

"How do we open the door to begin with?" Aximili asked, looking up from the plate which was now dreadfully out of crumbs.

"By pressing on the small metal bolt down by the ground. It's the one with a crack on it."

Or by a rhino morph, Marco suggested. But we don't have one for the moment.

"I heard about the captures," Othil said, shaking his head. "This is a dark day for anyone of the Resistance."

I think we'll try to have a say about that _yet, Marco muttered. Ax? We still have a deadline. Are you done?_

Aximili sadly displayed the empty plate and with a sigh began demorphing.

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note; 

Adapted beginning of chapter one. The old beginning was horrible, I know, and I'd appreciate if you read the new one and commented it. You can't miss it; it's the part in bold.

Moreover, as it turns out, the second picture mentioned in the last note seems to have moved to chapter eleven; that is, the one where Ax is sitting by that pool. Any guesses on what AIF is?

And an answer to Jicklet's question about Ax contacting the home world; well, honestly, _that part has been troubling. This __is set between #50 and #52 (since we've got the auxiliaries __and the pool), and it's going to keep going on up to #54. That means that Ax's contact with the home world is during this story. I'm just not including it. (I'm lazy, what can I say?) My personal guess would be he's doing it out of guilt. He's betraying his people, maybe he wants to do something __for them. Maybe Issetha can relate to it and doesn't mind. Maybe he's realising that if he and the Animorphs win, and survive, he'd have to go home… __with Issetha, due to reasons that should be clear at least further on._

And for obvious reasons, going home to the _Andalite Home World carrying a __Yeerk is not a thought that appeals to __him, or anyone else._


	11. Brother

Aximili's Headache

They found the old warehouse easily. They circled it twice; which was lucky. Two humans and a dozen Hork-Bajir were waiting where Othil had said the door would be.

They are not afraid of being spotted, Aximili remarked.

Of course not. Who'd go out _here? Marco huffed. He angled his wings towards the nearby gas station. And there is how they arrived. A large, silvery truck was waiting patiently for the owners' return. The words "__The Sharing – we care" were printed in large, black letters on both sides._

You'd think they'd have realised we know what the Sharing really is by now, Marco commented.

But there is a problem, Aximili said, Issetha having convinced him to speak. The two of us are unable to defeat a dozen Hork-Bajir.

Marco suddenly laughed. Oh, we mightn't have to.

Might not have to?

Follow me, was the other Animorph's only explanation, and he led the way down towards the truck in a gently sloping dive.

Two sloppy explanations and about five minutes later, Aximili again wondered; Are you _certain that this will work?_

Not at all, replied Marco cheerfully. Do you have a better idea?

No, said the Andalite. He let his stalks swivel lazily, tail held ready behind him, and glanced up at the gorilla that had taken the driver's seat of the Sharing's large truck.

Well, then you know the drill, Marco prompted, and waved a gigantic gorilla hand in an unspecific direction. He was preoccupied by the truck; Don't you just _love those Yeerks? They've forgotten the key in the lock. How practical. He clumsily climbed out of the truck again, and went to wait, hidden nearby. Marco and the truck were back-up if Aximili's deception failed._

Best to get started, Issetha sighed quietly in the back of Aximili's head. May I?

As you see fit, Aximili told her, beginning the morph to Hork-Bajir. He felt control of his newly-formed voice slip over to Issetha, and – one by one – his arms and legs, as well as the rest of him, followed. He still held his thought-speech centres, and that eased some of the feelings of helplessness that threatened to strike each time his Yeerk took control.

But you don't mind half as much as you used to, Issetha pointed out softly.

I still tend to forget that you can read my thoughts, Aximili muttered in reply.

Get used to it, said the Yeerk, not unkindly.

I suppose I will, Aximili sighed, and then turned his attention to the outside world.

Issetha made his Hork-Bajir shape cockily wander right up to the dozen loitering outside the door.

"The _girfach traitor Essar-275 lied," she growled through Aximili's mouth. "This is not __darafat__ entrance. You return to pool. Make sure humans not see you."_

One of the Controllers frowned. "Who are you, and on _whose authorization do you give us orders?"_

"Am Larat-789, Assistant to Etnor-323, Sub-Visser 15," Issetha lied smoothly. "I speak – and he reports you to the Visser for _karfach if you not obey."_

"Ah," said the Controller, nodding slowly. "That would all be a nice little tale – except for the fact that Larat and his new, human host were killed this very morning – Animorph activity in some warehouse, I believe." He raised his shredder, and at once all the shredders were aimed at Issetha and Aximili. "Although I bet you would know more about it than I do, _Animorph."_

Marco, Aximili called calmly in private thought-speech. We may need to revert to plan B.

That's his way of saying _step on it, Issetha clarified at once._

I'm on my way, Marco replied. Five seconds.

"Actually," Issetha said conversationally at the Controllers, "In this case it actually is _Andalite."_

With that Aximili spun around to run. Shots were fired after him, and one hit him straight in the back, while another struck his shoulder, but he had planned this escape and without hesitation dove forwards, over a set of steel barrels and into the protection they offered. He landed and rolled further away, starting to demorph. The Controllers began following, and would probably have reached him and killed him if not for the sudden sound of a loud engine heading at full speed towards them.

Marco and the truck came around the corner, gliding several meters to the side through the turn, and then heading right at the Yeerks, horn blaring. The sight and noise made them quickly forget all about Aximili, who could watch in relative safety while they dropped their dracons and ran – or were simply run over. The turn had been very near where the Controllers had stood, and the truck had appeared suddenly. They did not have enough time to get out of its way.

Marco had already abandoned the vehicle and as it had passed his gorilla knuckle-ran to the door, slamming a Hork-Bajir out of his way in passing. Aximili, almost fully Andalite, leapt back over the barrels and took care of the human-Controller that had pressed herself against the wall to escape the truck, keeping her dracon. She slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Marco had already opened the door and the two hurried inside, before Marco slammed it shut behind them. 

I'm telling you, he said in a knowing manner. When driving, focus on _steering first, then speed. When driving quickly, focus on __speed first, __then steering._

Madness, remarked Issetha.

But it works, Marco grumbled. Where now?

Down the stairs, is my best estimate, Aximili said, and headed downwards. His hooves clopped loudly against the steps; he wished he could walk more silently, and perhaps have better night vision for it was _dark, but…_

You don't always get what you want, Issetha said.

_That I realised long ago, Aximili told her dryly._

I know. I'm just reminding you.

Marco muttered something about his gorilla feet being too big to walk down the steep staircase and demorphed. "Othil said there was a voluntary lock down here," he said.

Yes, Issetha confirmed, borrowing Aximili's voice. I heard him.

"Care to explain what it is?"

It's simply a place where the Yeerk has to leave the host, enter a small water-filled tunnel and swim to a console, in order to turn a switch – probably to take down a force field, or make a door appear. The console is adapted for our palps, and can only be used by Yeerks.

Where does the voluntary part come in? Aximili asked.

The opening to the tunnel. It needs to be held open as the Yeerk exits the host, and after the console is used it closes again, if it is not held open from the outside; by the host, that would be Yeerk-less at the time. Which means that the host has to be voluntary – or at least cooperative.

"Of course, it could also be opened by the Yeerk's friends, still in _their hosts," Marco commented._

Only a resistance member would even recognize the system, but it's not perfect, Issetha admitted. We do what we can. If you have a better version, you're welcome to suggest it.

"How about codes?"

You need a code, too, to use the console – a standard code known by the resistance. Don't worry – I've got the code. At least, I've got what was the code a week ago.

What happens if you have the wrong code? Aximili asked privately.

The corridor is locked, and I'd be trapped. I hope they haven't changed it over the last few days. But of course, then Othil should have mentioned it.

What is the code?

Secret, said Issetha in a murmur. I'm sorry; if I told you, and you were captured…

Aximili had been trailing a hand along the wall, and now he realised that the wall was turning; Othil had mentioned an underground storage, he remembered. There was supposed to have been a switch in a hole in the wall, near the left corner.

"Why are you stopping?" Marco asked suddenly.

Because – but that was about as far as Aximili got, before…

…there was suddenly a bright light shining right at Aximili's face, blinding him. He held his arms up to shield his face, but it was no use; all he saw through eyes that were aching was intense white. A loud curse from Marco behind him told him that the other Animorph was in much the same state.

"How kind of you to join us," sneered a voice from in front of them. The light was averted, up to the roof, and as Aximili's sight returned he recognized a flashlight in the hand of a man who was standing in the other end of the room, in semi-darkness.

Issetha had recognized something else. Issetha-947! she cried.

The man's expression twisted. "So you're still alive, after all, traitor," he spat. He nodded, almost to himself, and waved a hand in a universal _attention-please gesture; only then did Aximili note the three Taxxons, and four Hork-Bajir, all armed with dracons, standing beside the man. "I'll do you one last favour, little sister. I'll kill you directly and spare you the trouble of being turned in."_

Brother, _no, let us pass, Issetha begged. Aximili – to his horror – noted that she had taken complete control. He could not even twitch a finger. He could not even shudder, or raise his tail, or blink his eyelids. The Yeerk was too distracted to notice his sudden, reeling alarm._

"What's going on?" Marco demanded, coming up beside Aximili with his arms crossed over his chest, and a wary expression on his face; he knew it was too late – and no use – to morph.

Issetha-947 shook his host's head. "Sorry, 948. Not this time. But hey, I'm on the losing side here too. I'm losing the knowledge of how to get past this wall, because I know there _is a way past…" He frowned, turning towards the wall behind him; turning his back on them, in a gesture meant to show the two Animorphs exactly how little a threat he considered them. Finally he shrugged. "Of course, even worse, I'm losing the possibility of an Andalite host."_

Issetha reeled back at this, probably more at the other Yeerk's cold, perfectly grave – and jealous – voice than at the words. But suddenly she had let go of her host, and her host experienced a burst of fury that sent him leaping forwards. His tail-blade was bearing down on the human-Controller's head before his own Yeerk had time to realise what was happening, and by then it was too late.

The tail-blade cleaved the human skull cleanly into two pieces, and before even pausing Aximili had moved on to the Hork-Bajir, who were attacking. Only one of them had had the presence of mind to remember to raise his dracon, while the rest simply used their blades. Aximili had to leap back – and realised that this time, he was probably in over his head.

Marco had rushed into the room, diving in towards the floor and seizing one of the dropped dracons. The Hork-Bajir above him wasted no time in aiming a knee-blade down, but Marco shot him straight in the chest at full power and the Controller simply vanished into thin air. Marco rolled, to get some distance, and then proceeded to take out two of the Taxxons before they could use their dracons.

By then two of the Hork-Bajir were motionless on the floor, and Aximili was just finishing off the last one. Marco was lowering the dracon with a disgusted face, and when Aximili turned his gaze towards the fallen Issetha-947 he understood why; the third Taxxon was feasting.

Aximili, _please… wailed Issetha in the back of his head._

Aximili slashed the Taxxon across the chest and kicked the body off the human-Controller. He quickly averted his gaze from Issetha's brother and the human host, though; it was not a pleasant sight.

He turned his attention inwards and felt the sad, stunned silence from his Yeerk, that she was unable to hide. He whispered; I am sorry. I know you dislike killing; I know he was family. Forgive me.

There was no choice, Issetha told him faintly, but her voice quavered. I know my brother. If he said he would have killed us… then that is what he would have done.

I am sorry, Aximili repeated, for a fleeting moment remembering the shock of losing Elfangor, his own brother. He thought he would have felt the same even if his brother had not died bravely.

But this was not the time for sentimentality. Issetha could mourn if she wished, but he had work to do. He steeled himself against the quiet mind that he shared his head with, and focused on what he had to do.

To begin with, he wiped the blood off his blade on the jacket of the dead human-Controller. He felt Issetha shudder, in his head, and averted his stalk-eyes as well from the floor, aiming them at the roof. There was little he could do about his main eyes; he could not walk around staring at the roof, and despite doing his best he had a more or less clear view of the floor.

Marco was pale as he walked over to the left corner of the room, bending down and fumbling with something for a moment before standing back up. There was a grinding noise as the wall began rising. "I'm going to be in gorilla morph from now on," he announced, beginning to morph. "Steep stairs or no steep stairs." He peered at Aximili, who was standing very still, looking all too sombre; too dignified. "What's with you?"

Aximili wordlessly made a gesture at his head. He passed under the rising wall, and thereby the bodies of the Controllers were out of sight. He heard a half-morphed Marco follow.

They had entered a long, narrow room; barely more than an added couple of metres to the room they had left, hidden by that wall. Marco had had the good sense to bring the flashlight, and now Aximili took it from him, sweeping it over the room.

There's the voluntary lock, Issetha announced lowly.

Aximili's eyes followed the beam of the flashlight to a small, barely noticeable pad on the wall. He walked up to it, not needing to be asked to do so. But as he inspected it, and Marco peered at it past him, he realised he needed to ask Issetha anyway.

How do you open it?

Like this, Issetha murmured, taking over his arm and reaching forwards and down below the pad. She pressed his hand against a small knob and the pad slid away into the wall, revealing a hole in the wall, with water at the bottom. Below the surface was a hole, barely larger than an ear canal of a Hork-Bajir.

It's heat-sensitive; it reacts to changes in temperature. You'll have to keep your hand there, Issetha instructed softly. Or I might be locked in.

Fine, Aximili said. Make sure you have the right code.

He felt the Yeerk exit his ear and raised his free hand to catch her. He stroked her back with his thumb, whispering a hurry back, before dropping her into the water and watching her disappear below the surface and down the hole, out of sight.

Then all we can do is wait, said Marco, who stood a step back. One of Aximili's stalks could not have helped but notice how the Animorph had turned away, refusing to watch, as he caught the Yeerk coming out of his ear.

Yes, murmured Aximili, keeping his hand pressed against that knob, and his main eyes fixed on the tiny pool. He kept his stalks circling – but if he had noticed it, he would have been annoyed by the way they turned to stare down into the waters where Issetha had disappeared.

They seemed to wait for all too long. Aximili shifted his weight to another set of hooves and realised that his neck was feeling stiff from being bent forwards for so long without moving.

By the time Issetha returned he let out his breath in a sigh of relief – and only then realised he had been holding it. He scooped up the Yeerk – in his hurry almost forgetting to keep his hand on the knob, but fortunately he remembered in time. He raised Issetha to his ear, stiffening the usual revulsion as she crawled in and his ear lost all feeling, for just a moment.

The door will open as soon as you take that hand away, murmured Issetha, and removed his hand from the knob.

The pad in the wall closed instantly with a metal hiss, and instead a door appeared as a part of the wall – beside the pad – curled away.

Neat, commented Marco in a mutter. He peered into the corridor, as if making sure that it was not filled with Controllers and various relatives of Issetha. And if anything we've ever encountered has 'trap' stapled all over it, _this is it._

Perhaps, agreed Aximili in an off-hand manner.

Ain't I right, though? Marco demanded. This _stinks. Think about it! Told to go here __by a Sub-Visser, already been in two fights, and we __know there's more slimy little Yeerks lurking somewhere around here… He gave Aximili – Aximili's forehead, to be exact – a glance, but chose not to apologize._

Marco barged right on. This couldn't be more trap-like if they'd put an ad about it in the newspaper, inviting us to dinner, tea and crumpets with Visser One and the Council of Thirteen, and telling us to come alone. Not even if they'd put up big signs saying 'this way, Animorph… that's a good little Animorph'.  And I would _NEVER pass a sign saying that. Not in a million years._

How about that one? Aximili wondered lowly, and pointed up at a sign hanging in the roof of the corridor they were supposed to enter.

It had a large arrow pointing down the corridor, and beside it, in large, bold letters, the text "Animorph Infestation Facility".

Marco stared at it for a moment. His gorilla nostrils flared as he took a very deep breath. Not a chance, he said weakly. Under normal circumstances, _not a chance. Not even if they dragged me kicking and screaming – not even if they dragged the entire valley along as hostages – __not even if there was a volcano about to erupt behind me and someone was tossing nukes at my back, not even if Jake had caught me coming on to Cassie – by the way, don't tell him I said that – or Erek had been reprogrammed to rip apart everything with a name beginning with __M, and not even if Visser One was running after me crying "marry me! marry me!" – great, now I'll have nightmares about __that for weeks – __all of which would have to be done to get me __past that sign. But… but… His already slight thought-speech voice faded away._

But right now there is no choice.

Marco nodded grimly. Exactly. I've said it before, and I'll say it again; _let's just get this over with._

With that he stepped into the corridor, walking on knuckles and feet as a true gorilla; looking proud and determined and very afraid at the same time, like he was heading to his own execution.

Aximili followed, shining the flashlight ahead of the other Animorph to let them see where they were going.

I never thought I would be _glad to be infested, he murmured to Issetha as he glanced back at the ominous sign with a stalk. But now I am. For they cannot infest someone who already carries a Yeerk._

Glad to be of use, Issetha said. Then she took control of his stalks and began swivelling them, just to have something to do.

Aximili followed Marco down the corridor. It was short; they reached the end of it after only a few minutes.

Switch the flashlight off and leave it here, Marco instructed, and Aximili did so. Marco pulled a fist back, struck at the glassy wall in front of them. It shattered easily at the blow and splinters of glass flew in all directions. The two Animorphs leapt back, waited for the glass to settle on the floor – waited for the soft _cling-like sounds to cease._

Oh well, Marco muttered, stepping through the hole the shattered mirror left, careful not to cut himself on the shards that remained of the mirror. What's seven years of bad luck compared to the last day or so?

Aximili found himself smiling wryly at that and followed the gorilla through the shattered mirror and over to the door's room, delicately avoiding to stop on any glass; when one eats through one's hooves, one needs to watch one's step carefully.

Marco spun back towards him by the door and made a small bow. And now, my Fellow Mad Volunteer in Rescue-Operation-Doomed-to-Fail, to the grand final; I bet there are at least a dozen Hork-Bajir ready to fight us behind this door.

Aximili raised his tail in preparation. For some reason, there was no fear in his mind; only cold determination. Shall we? he said grimly, gesturing toward the door.

Of course, Marco replied, opened the door wide and leapt out, followed again by Aximili.

The two stopped dead in their tracks after only a few steps.

Oh, hell, Marco muttered loudly. Why do I always have to be right?! 

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note; 

Whew. Typed this up in an afternoon. All inspiration was stored up over the last weeks or so, but due to Evil Reasons Out Of My Control (aka school) I didn't have time to write then. Now it's finished. It's not proofread, though, so if you note any mistakes then point them out, please.

Reply to Qoheleth;      a) What was wrong with chapter 9? *bites nails*      b) No, perhaps a Sub-Visser in the PM might be overdoing things a bit… I've changed the chapter a bit concerning Othil to try to explain. (And about the high-ranking part… a little voice in the back of my head insisted that there were only seventeen sub-vissers, and though I wasn't sure I believed that, and wanted to turn Othil into sub-visser 23974782 or similar, I believed the little voice. So in conclusion; does anyone know how many sub-vissers there are and what horrible number should Othil be sentenced to?) And Essar… perhaps I wasn't completely clear about him either. Changed that a bit too, in chapter 10. To put it in simple terms; he wasn't exactly given a choice, and he was weak.

Reply to Green Eyed Girl;     Nooo! Nobody prints that story yet! I haven't edited! *panics* (and yes, I've been to neopets, but I grew tired of it.)

Reply to Anifan1;     Yes, sad ending still there. Sorry, but that's the beauty of this story; it deals with an impossible situation, and one of the impossibilities is that a happy ending is impossible (not impossible impossible, but credibly impossible). The last few paragraphs are actually already written, (and posted as spoiler, but not here) and I'm very pleased with them.

In other news, second picture posted at the link in chapter 9 – the one with Ax sitting by the pool – has been "moved" to chapter 12. Didn't fit into this chapter. And by now everyone should be able to guess what AIF is.


	12. Cages

Aximili's Headache

_And here you are hurried,_

_And here you are gone,_

_And here is the love_

_That it's all built upon._

From Leonard Cohen's "Here It Is"

Why, exactly, did we stop? Aximili asked, turning to the gorilla.

Marco glared around, his small black eyes narrowed suspiciously. Something's not quite right here…

Technically, _you are not quite right. There is not a single Hork-Bajir in sight._

Which means that something is _wrong._

Aximili let his stalks scan the scene, while wondering; Why did you claim to have guessed accurately, when you were wrong?

Old habit.

Ah.

Don't think I can't hear you! called a third voice, and both Marco and Aximili flinched, increasing their efforts in glancing around. Open your thought-speech to the rest of us, continued the voice; it was only Tobias. I know you're there. And it's obvious that you're talking.

You are all here? wondered Aximili.

It seems so, Tobias replied.

You heard us? questioned Marco, some note of crankiness in his voice.

There was a disdainful huff. I'm hungry; my sense of hearing is at its official peak. I was listening for dinner, though, not a clumsy gorilla and Andalite hooves clopping about on concrete… speaking of dinner, since you don't seem to be doing anything important, would one of you _make yourself useful and morph mouse?_

No thank you, declined Marco cheerfully. Where are you?

I was just coming to that. Continue towards the pool. From there we're obvious.

Aximili trotted forwards along the short corridor, keeping his tail raised and his stalks scanning for possible enemies. The lack of them – the strange silence that let the sounds of his hooves echo all too loudly – was making him nervous.

Why is this place empty? he asked Issetha.

I don't know, whispered the Yeerk lowly. I guess… I guess it's on Esplin's orders. He probably doesn't trust anyone to wait in here with the prisoners until he returns. What if that person turned out to be a traitor? Like… like _me? she finished weakly._

Aximili wished he could have thought something to comfort her, but found nothing to think. All the same, he felt Issetha's grateful, gentle touch on his mind; It's the thought that counts, Aximili, she murmured. Thank you. And then, more glumly; I should have known.

Aximili's attention returned to the outside world to realise that Issetha had taken over his stalks, and was turning them in wide circles. He was standing by the pool; the path he had come from was on the centre of a wide, half-circle shaped wall, filled with force field cages. His eyes first focused on Tobias, glaring fiercely back at him from inside a cage. Each cage was a force field in the shape of another half-circle, locking whatever was inside into a space barely large enough for a not-too-tall human to stand, although not to stretch an arm out straight in any direction – or even an elbow. Tobias, in his hawk body, had more than enough room to stand on the floor, but he was not looking happy. Next time, he said angrily, I don't care if they find out I'm a hawk. I'm ordering a proper perch. I hate sitting on the floor.

"Be quiet, Tobias," muttered Rachel from the neighbouring cage, about five meters off. Despite her words, her tone was more concerned than annoyed. "At least _you can still morph."_

Lot of good it does me, too, complained the hawk. And then something almost apologetic appeared in his fierce gaze, for just a moment. Sorry.

There was a shielding wall, reaching in towards the centre and the pool, between each of the cages, so they could not see each other. Rachel was sitting – proving that it actually was possible to sit – squeezed down uncomfortably between the cold metal wall behind her and the unyielding force field in front. Since her hands were behind her, it seemed doubly unpleasant.

Marco joined Aximili, near the pool – although not too near; they both unconsciously kept a safe distance between themselves and the ominous infestation pier.

What's this thing I hear about not being able to morph? asked the gorilla.

"Cuffs," Cassie explained, who was in one more cage off to the side of Rachel. Also her hands were behind her back, but she was standing. She had been leaning against the wall behind her, but had straightened when Marco and Aximili had come into sight. She twisted slightly to display hands locked together by a single blank stretch of metal, wrapped tightly around her wrists. "They don't seem to like morphing energy."

"Even Cassie can't morph," Rachel growled, and Cassie's face flickered towards the floor in something almost like shame.

In the furthest cage, far from the rest of them, stood Jake, hunched forwards awkwardly due to how tall he was.

"Are you planning to let us out?" he asked bluntly. Their situation, as well as the limited space he was trapped in, did not seem to have helped Jake's mood.

Marco grinned at him. Just like that, huh? Not even a "hello, glad to see you, how's everything going?"

"Marco?" Jake said with fake patience.

Yes, oh Fearless Leader?

"I don't know what you've been told, but this is not a vacation resort. That means two things; one, I want us all out of here as quickly as possible. Two, we don't have all day. Conclusion; could you take a look around and see if you can find a control room or something? Something with a switch to take down these force fields?"

Sure, Jake, Marco agreed and lumbered off towards a large, heavy door.

"Not that one," warned Rachel. "That one is probably locked, and it leads to the main chamber of the Yeerk Pool."

Marco hurriedly turned and lumbered off in another direction, towards the other door; there were only two, not counting the one he and Aximili had come from.

I'd be surprised if he finds anything, the voice of his Yeerk murmured in the back of Aximili's head. It would have been too easy.

Then _how, Issetha, do we get them out? the Andalite wondered privately._

I don't know, sighed Issetha heavily. Esplin might not be known for discretion, but he hasn't exactly been blurting out security details about this, either. There must be a control station somewhere, even if it's not _there, for it's not controlled from the Yeerk Pool Complex… and that's about all I know._

Very helpful.

Don't blame _me for it. It's not my fault._

Sorry.

I think I know how to get the cuffs off, though. You simply spin the middle part; it releases a lock which lets them open.

"By the way, Ax, how did you get in?" Rachel asked suddenly, distracting Aximili from his conversation with the Yeerk. "You didn't come through the door. And the only thing the Yeerks told us about this place was that the door was the only way in or out, and we should keep an eye on it for as soon as it opens and Visser One shows his ugly face, we'll all be more properly introduced to the infestation pier." 

There is a secret entrance, Aximili informed her shortly.

"And what is this place?" Cassie questioned lowly. 

Animorph Infestation Facility, announced Marco, lumbering back towards them – very quickly. Makes you feel special, huh?

"_Animorph Infestation Facility?! They __wish! As soon as I get out of this cage, I'm ripping it apart!" declared Rachel vehemently, kicking at the force field with her foot. She ended up banging her knee, but refused to even grimace, and instead glowered around her, searching for something to direct her anger at._

Oh, about that, Marco drawled. We might have a problem. I found a switch.

"Then why are these force field cages still here?" demanded Jake.

It was a power switch.

"My question remains," Jake said dryly.

Well, I _thought it was a power switch, Marco explained defensively. It had one of those warning signs next to it. I should have known it was too good to be true._

Get to the point, suggested Tobias. Was it a switch or not?

Oh, it was a switch all right. Right there, in that room. He pointed at the room he had briefly visited. Problem is, now there's a switch _and a surprise: a ticking bomb._

He was met by silence, and rolled his eyes. You know, one of those things that tend to go boom, and –

"We know what a bomb is," snarled Rachel, frustrated.

Jake had looked up sharply. "Ax? Disarm it!"

Aximili had already spun around on a back hoof and was galloping towards the room, the switch, and the bomb.

No use – it's protected by a force field, Marco told them. We've got about ten minutes. And there're no more switches to try.

Rachel closed her eyes, threw her head back, and let out a dry, mirthless laugh, coming from some mix of irony and recklessness. The sound sent a chill down Aximili's tail as he stopped and turned back towards the others.

Nice going, Marco, muttered Tobias darkly.

Marco shook his head. You can strangle me later. First we need to get you out of those cages.

"Why would there be a switch with a bomb down here?" Cassie wondered.

"So they know that even if we get out of the cages we'd be toast, since we'd go for the only switch in the place, hoping it opens the door out of here," Rachel growled. "Or, more properly, _Marco would go for the switch. They know us too well."_

But Cassie shook her head. "Then why set it for a time? Why not let it go off directly, making sure we don't have time to escape? No, that it's set for a time means someone is supposed to have time to escape."

Sorry to burst your bubble, Cassie, but I don't think we're meant to be those someones, Tobias said.

"No," Cassie said. "_They are. The Yeerks – in the pool."_

"And that helps us _how?" Rachel wondered sharply._

That means there is a control panel _in the pool, Issetha breathed with Aximili's voice. Of course! I remember a few weeks ago, when Othil and Dirmek-734 were discussing –_

She silenced, seeing how the caged Animorphs were staring at her and her host.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked finally.

Issetha, explained Aximili, tensing to see their reactions. Tobias's face was unreadable, Rachel's turned stony, and Cassie simply nodded once, grim but pleased.

And Aximili's Prince…

"_YOU LET THE YEERK COME?!" he roared, both casting angry looks at Marco and alarmed ones at Aximili._

Yes, Aximili admitted stiffly. I did.

"WHAT WERE YOU –"

"Jake," Cassie said in an ordering voice from her cage. "Calm down."

"_Calm down?!" Jake repeated, turning to the sound of Cassie's voice. "We've got only two people out of these cages and able to help us. Two, and one of them is __infested!"_

"She's a resistance Yeerk," Cassie reminded him.

"She's a _Yeerk," Jake countered. His face was twisted into a mask of both anger and… and fear. "And we don't know if we can trust her. Ax, get that thing out of your head right now."_

Aximili stared at his Prince, not moving. Jake, who was shaking where he stood, still locked into the force field cage's limited space, glared back. Slowly, ever so slowly, it dawned on him that the Andalite was not going to obey. His face went as grey as ashes.

They still didn't have much faith in Issetha, Aximili thought. _Still. And that meant they didn't have any faith in him. Anger fumed inside him. Issetha had done nothing to earn their distrust! __Nothing!_

"Be reasonable," Cassie snapped at Jake, and she seemed of the same opinion as Aximili. "She could have betrayed us at almost any time, but didn't, so why would she do it now? I told him to bring her! I told him to ask her for help! If you're going to be mad, Jake, then be mad at me – one more thing to blame _me for."_

Tears had appeared in Cassie's eyes. Jake could not see them, but still he grimaced, glaring intently at the floor, and did not answer. He did not comment Issetha any further.

She _did help us get here, Marco muttered, glancing at Aximili. And I suppose she can help you out of those cages. Because there're only three doors here, and not one of them leads to a control room._

There isn't one, Issetha informed them all with Aximili's voice. As I said… it's all controlled from the pool. Has to be.

You mean from the Yeerk Pool Complex? Tobias guessed.

Issetha shook her host's head. No. From _inside the pool, to be of use to the Yeerks there. From that pool. She let one of her host's hands point towards the pool and the single but complicatedly structured infestation pier at the edge of the area._

All gazes turned to the pool. Cassie visibly shuddered, letting out a slight sob. Jake heard her, worry replacing the fear in his eyes, and he shook himself as if to get rid of a bad feeling. When he spoke his voice had a business-like tone to it. "Well, then there's only one thing to do, so get on with it."

Marco shook his head. Oh, no. I'm not going anywhere near _that. Besides, I don't have a Yeerk morph._

"I do," Cassie whispered. She touched the force field in front of her tentatively – with her shoulder, since her hands were secured behind her. "But I'm afraid that won't do much good."

Jake looked grimly up at Marco. "If we run out of time, and we can't get out of these cages, you'll have to leave without us."

Marco's gorilla face was expressionless as he nodded agreement, which seemed to calm Jake at least a bit. "You, too, Ax," the Animorph leader continued, turning to the Andalite.

Aximili had been ready to either agree or refuse – he hadn't made up his mind yet –when felt the stirring of the Yeerk in his mind and had a sudden idea. I can morph Issetha, he said to the group, and privately added; If… if I am allowed to acquire you, that is.

But Issetha objected, and used his voice to say; Even if you have time, one of you can't just morph Yeerk and swim down – it's not that simple. You might be _trapped down there… the pool is evacuating all the Yeerks. Look at it! The water is swirling down a drain… slowly, but it'll be almost impossible for anyone to swim there… especially someone who's never been a Yeerk before. If you dive into that pool now there's a good chance you'll be swept off to an emergency pool far deeper into the ground. You'd be trapped for days, no chance of demorphing, no chance of escaping._

"Then it's practically a choice between one of us down, or four of us down," Marco said grimly. He was demorphing, in order to remorph for a quick exit later. The gorilla was many things; but _fast was not one of them._

Of the others, Jake thought of the solution first. His eyes narrowed at Aximili. "Then we have the simplest solution left. Tell your… your _Yeerk to –"_

But what if she betrays us? Aximili asked, mocking their earlier distrust of the Yeerk. He saw the last option as clearly as anyone, and for some reason – that at the moment was just beyond his reach – it made him testy. Also, wasn't this a bit _too perfect? Be out of the cages and get rid of Issetha, both at once. It was almost as if someone had planned it; Aximili was __not amused._

Jake shook his head. "I don't think –"

_Now she is of use to you, Aximili snarled, interrupting his Prince. __Now you are on her side. Now you trust her, because you have no choice._

Jake was surprised by this vehement reaction. "Ax –"

But the Andalite shook his head, dancing a step back, still glaring at his Prince. _No. I will not ask her to follow your orders, or expect her to help you. That's __her decision. You talk to her yourself. You ask her yourself, if she's willing to listen, if she's willing to help after how you all have treated her._

There was a silence as Aximili met the steady gaze of his Prince, on the other side of the force field. Issetha tried to speak privately to the Andalite, saying something about 'overdone temper', but was ignored. Warning bells rang in the back of Aximili's head; his Prince was in trouble, in need of help, he should be doing all in his power to… but no. Not now.

Issetha had done enough; she had helped them this far. She had betrayed her own people, the Yeerks, in even taking their side – no, _his side… she was on __his side. She had recently lost her brother; she had done enough._

Ax-man? Tobias said in private thought-speech. Why are you being so defensive about her?

Aximili refused to acknowledge that, not even sending Tobias a glance. As so many times before, but now from a completely different perspective, he waited for his Prince to act.

Jake shuddered, turning his eyes towards the floor before they looked up at the Andalite again. "Issetha?" he said finally.

Yes? the Yeerk said, softening Aximili's voice from his own furious tone and easing the trembling caused by his anger.

"I need your help. I'm asking for your help."

I know, Issetha said.

"I'm asking…" he kept his eyes on Aximili while he spoke, to see the Andalite's reaction, but Aximili's mood was hidden behind Issetha's calmer mask. "I'm asking you to go into that pool and take down the force fields – if you think that's possible."

It's possible, Issetha assured him.

"Ehm…" Marco interrupted. "We're on a deadline, here. The bomb, remember?"

"Oh, right," Rachel smiled, all too sweetly. "Marco's little stroke of genius."

"Quiet, Rachel," snapped Jake impatiently, and Rachel first blinked in surprise and then her face turned dark. Aximili saw clearly how she took a deep breath and struggled to bite back a sharp reply. Somehow, she succeeded.

"Do you think you could deactivate the bomb from inside the pool?" Jake asked Aximili's Yeerk.

No. But it's obviously possible to evacuate the pool, so it should be possible to deactivate the force fields. And if it isn't, then…

"Then we've all got front row tickets to a really big boom," said Marco cheerfully, his voice shrill.

Precisely, confirmed Issetha. Privately, to her host, she added; And I suppose this is goodbye, then.

Goodbye? Aximili repeated sharply. And then… that reason that had been just out of reach was suddenly vividly clear. Issetha, _no_, he growled.****

Do you have a better idea, Aximili? she countered. If someone does not shut down the force fields – soon – your friends will all die. Your Prince. Your _shorm. Cassie, and Rachel._

They will _not! Marco and I would never let that happen. We shall –_

You'll find a way? I found one for you.

But if you go into that pool, I… I shall never see you again. I'll… His voice failed him and faded away.

Issetha was silent, but took gentle control of Aximili's body and moved it towards the pool. 

This time, he fought her; he fought her for every step, grasping desperately for control over limbs that remained beyond his reach, screaming, cursing her, cursing what she was and what she could do, cursing the world in general. By the time they reached the end of the pier Issetha was almost exhausted, and her grip on her host was failing, strained to its limits. She was not used to so much resistance.

Aximili stared down at the sludgy waters, Issetha looking through his eyes.

The Yeerk made her Andalite host kneel on the end of the pier, at some distance from the menacing restraints that could have been used on someone on who was to be infested. She made him lean forwards and turn his head to the side. A stalk noted Marco and the others watching intently.

Issetha's host had stopped fighting her, and stopped screaming. He was unnaturally quiet, his mind withdrawn. That was why he almost frightened her when he spoke. Issetha…

Yes?

There… there must be some other way.

I thought you wanted nothing more than to be rid of me, Issetha joked joylessly, feeling the mood of the mind linked to her own – a mind usually bursting with activity, but which now was still.

Why would I want that? You've become a… he hesitated, battling himself and his own thoughts before continuing; An ally. A collaborator. A… a friend. And… and…

I'll miss you, too, whispered his Yeerk.

…and you cannot leave me, Aximili finished suddenly, despair tainting his voice. You _cannot._

It's me you lose or the Animorphs, Aximili. Me or the Animorphs and Earth. Me, or… or cinnabons. Probably… probably your own planet as well. You know I'm right. She was pleading herself now, willing him to understand, even willing him to place his military training, his military instincts, his Andalite pride, above the perplexing turmoil that was his emotions. Why would you value me over all that?

For I… But again he hesitated, even in his thoughts unable to form the words. For I would miss you, he tried weakly, and he knew that the Yeerk felt his lie.

Issetha found no use in letting their discussion drag on any longer. They were wasting precious time.

I have finally come up with a name to call you, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, she whispered.

What is it?

_Leefachir, said the Yeerk simply, and then she was gone, dropping the decimetre or so from his ear and down into the water of the pool._

Aximili's hands grabbed desperately after her, a piercing cry of _No! echoing through the minds of everyone present. But the Yeerk was gone._

And the Andalite sat on the end of the pier, staring at his empty hands, her last word circling in his mind, giving him no peace.

'_Leefachir'. Spoken in Galard, the intergalactic language; it was a word for __beloved._

And as he could do nothing but watch the pool and the masses of Yeerks in it, he would never hear her repeat it.

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note; 

Can't seem to make these chapters short – not to mention the notes. The by-now-notorious picture of Ax by the pool is moved to the beginning of the next chapter… it'll be obvious where. (And yes, there is a next chapter.)

Note the little text at the top. It's probably best if I disclaim it, so I will; it doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Leonard Cohen. I just listen to the music and liked the text… enough to "borrow" a bit to add here. There'll probably be one for each of the remaining chapters, if I can find them. They're all hereby formally disclaimed as well, just in case.

In other news, yes, I know Ax might not have been completely in character here towards the end. I might have been overoptimistic about the drastic change of his relationship with Issetha when I started jotting down things for this story… but I'm not taking it away, or changing it (unless there's a spelling mistake or similar). That last sentence is a shiver-down-my-spine-must-read-more sentence. I love it, I'm keeping it, and if you intend to flame me because of it, then go right ahead.

Then again, if you liked it, you're welcome to tell me that, too. *brilliant smile*


	13. Contact

Aximili's Headache

_How come you bother_

_With my heart at all?___

_You raise me up in grace_

_Then you put me in a place_

_Where I must fall.___

From Leonard Cohen's "That Don't Make It Junk"

One second the force fields were there; the next they were gone. Tobias spread his wings and half-jumped, half-swooped forwards, partly out of hurry and partly to celebrate.

Marco hurried over to Jake to remove the cuffs from his wrists. It took him a moment or two to figure out how it was done, and during that time Rachel visibly grew more and more impatient. Finally the cuffs were gone, and Marco turned to Rachel to help her free. Jake wasted no time in striding over to Cassie, first cupping his hands over her cheeks and giving her a brave _it's-okay smile, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes with his thumbs._

"Fast morphs, everyone," he said, as he removed the cuffs from Cassie's wrists as well. He saw that Tobias – not having any drafts to soar on in the underground room – had already begun morphing the race horse he had acquired so long ago, and Rachel and Marco were turning into cheetahs. He himself focused on the race horse; it was the first fast, ground-based morph he could come up with.

Only when Jake glanced around, by habit, to make sure everyone was coming, did he notice that Ax was still sitting motionless by the pool.

Ax! he yelled, already half-morphed to horse and on his way to the exit, where Marco and Ax had come in. Ax, get up, and move!

Cassie turned eyes that were beginning to turn cheetah towards the exit. She looked at Jake, and then shook her head. Before he could object she was reversing the morph and heading back towards the Andalite. Jake swore mentally and stopped.

"Ax," Cassie called as she came to a careful stop out on the pier, only a step or so behind where Ax's tail lay, as if forgotten, sprawled behind him. 

The silent Andalite didn't move. He might have been a statue, cut out in blue marble, if not for the gentle rise and fall of his lower stomach as he breathed. He might have been one of those statues that were sculptured lost in endless thought. He was sitting – or perhaps lying? – on his side, legs on one side and one arm holding his upper body up as he gazed out over the pool. His other arm hung down in front of him; down into the sludgy water.

Cassie, hurry and get him up, we need to go! Jake ordered, tossing his horse head urgently, unwilling to leave without the two. But Cassie hesitated to disturb Ax.

The last of the Yeerks in the pool were being carried out through a hole somewhere under the surface, to save them from the bomb about to go off. Ax's gaze was fixated on them.

After what seemed like all too long, Cassie finally stepped forwards and placed a hand on the _aristh's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Ax, there's nothing more to do here."_

Ax still didn't move.

In a moment of realising it was the only thing to do, Cassie pulled her foot back and kicked at the Andalite's side as hard as she could. She hurt her toes; but finally Ax looked up. She set her hands to her hips and glared down at him. "Get up, _now! We're getting out of here, and you're coming with us, if I so have to __drag you out. But that would slow us down and probably kill us all. Do you want that?!"_

First, Ax only stared at her. Then…

No, he said in a flat voice. But at least it was a reaction, which was progress from his silence.

Fine, now _move! Jake called, as he followed Tobias up the tunnel. The two seemed very slow compared to Rachel and Marco, who had just set off with all the cheetah's impressive acceleration._

Cassie gave the Andalite a last look back as she turned away. He was getting to his hooves, but very slowly. Assured that at least he was _moving, she began her own morph to cheetah and was running even as her paws were forming. She saw Jake turn back an extra time to make sure they were coming, and gave a small nod – he sprinted on ahead. Cassie focused on powering her own morph forwards._

Only out of the corner of her eye did she see the Andalite hesitate, bend back down and one last time lower a hand to the Yeerk pool.

Later, she would dismiss it as her imagination.

But 'imagination' can come back to haunt you.

Issetha was with him.

Flying home from the Animorph Infestation Facility, surrounded by his friends, Aximili could do little but rejoice in that thought. Her familiar presence in the back of his mind was all he needed. He was glad that the other Animorphs were too drained with relief to attempt any conversation – he would not have been able to answer properly.

He had already resolved to keep the Yeerk's presence secret.

Why? That was a questioning he was not sure if he could or wanted to answer. Marco had not approved of Issetha, that much was clear, although his disapproval had turned into a form of reluctant acceptance towards the end. Rachel… who knew what Rachel thought? All Aximili could guess was that she did not mind him still on the team, still Yeerk-free, but if he was infested and thus switched sides she would not mind trying her strength against him, either. About having a Peace Movement Yeerk in the camp… she would consider it an unnecessary and foolish risk. Tobias would be uncomfortable with the entire matter, but he would trust Aximili's judgement and not comment further – but keep on his guard. Jake? Jake was only interested in keeping their location hidden, their numbers and strengths secret, and their team free and ready to fight. He would see Issetha as a security breech, and tell Aximili to be rid of the Yeerk. He had already demonstrated that all too well.

Lastly there was Cassie… strangely, it was Cassie's opinion on the matter that Aximili cared most for. She knew, to some extent, what sharing your head with a resistance Yeerk meant. She was – Aximili told himself – his only possible ally. But he was reluctant to tell even her.

Aximili would follow his Prince and the other Animorphs into a dark sun without even stopping to consider, but on _this he was wary about whether or not to trust them._

He had in fresh memory the Animorphs' first reactions to his Yeerk, and did not wish to see them repeated. Besides, there was no need for them to know. There was no need for him to reveal that his time as a Controller – his treachery against everything he had ever fought for – had not ended in the Animorph Infestation Facility, as they all believed. As they murmured their condolences during the flight back to camp, he said nothing, revealed nothing. He would say nothing later, either.

Issetha was his business – his problem – his secret.

But as he landed in camp, oblivious to the storm of hearty greetings and tears of relief around him, he knew that this was not going to be as easy as it seemed.

Aximili left the feast early. The feast had been arranged to celebrate the successful rescue of the captured Animorphs, and although there was still strict rationing for what everyone was allowed to eat, the mood was not very festive, and there was more relieved crying than feasting, it still qualified as a feast.

Alone at last, Aximili moved towards the place he now – in lack of better – called his home. He stopped, wavering, only a few steps from it, wishing desperately for the impossible; for Issetha to be something else than Yeerk. This was one of those few times when he wished for someone nearby. Issetha was there, and for that he was grateful, but she was more of an abstract presence, like the thought-speech voice of someone far away. He needed someone he could see and touch; someone tangible.

You have more to thank Yeerk physiology for than it might seem, murmured Issetha from her usual place, touching the back of his mind with tender thoughts.

I know, replied Aximili, closing his main eyes. First… the voluntary lock. A Yeerk was needed to pass it. Then… taking down those force fields. And finally… he was silent for a moment before continuing, in a unsteady voice; Those cracks on your skin. Those from being in cold water. They distinguished you from the others.

There was more silence. The night wind made Aximili shiver.

You're welcome, said the Yeerk.

For what?

You wanted to thank me for coming back to you. I said "you're welcome". I… I thank you for leaving your hand in the water. I could smell it, and because of that I knew it was possible to swim back.

You're welcome, whispered Aximili. He opened his eyes, glancing around, before closing them again, only leaving his stalks to swivel.

Cassie is coming, warned Issetha, at the moment being more alert to the pictures from those stalks than he was. He opened his main eyes and lowered his tail, to seem less threatening. It was a friend who was approaching, after all.

"Are you okay, Ax?" asked the human Animorph.

Fine, said Aximili shortly.

"I know you probably miss Issetha. But, Ax, it'd never have worked. An Andalite can't carry a Yeerk, you know that. I mean, even if –"

_I am fine, repeated the Andalite, his voice sharper than he had intended, and he felt Issetha's mental frown. But he did not want to pursue that specific thought at that time._

Cassie hesitated, but only for a moment. Then she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and when he turned his face away from her to hide it she squeezed his shoulder slightly, comforting. "If you need to talk, Ax… you know where to find me."

I know that, Aximili replied, but spoke only to himself and his Yeerk. Still, I shall not bother you with… my problems. Issetha moved uncertainly in the back of his head.

Cassie, who heard no reply, finally turned to leave. Aximili felt nothing but relief at seeing her back turned – and that frightened him.

What frightened him even more was the realisation of how he would have to live if he was to keep Issetha secret – and alive. Cassie had awoken new thoughts, new realisations, and none of them were pleasant.

First of all, he could trust no-one. No-one; no not his Prince, not his friends, no his _shorm… not even Cassie, who after all would be the closest thing to an ally he could have._

And trusting an Andalite with this secret would be the same as condemning himself to death for treason, and would bring limitless shame on his family.

Aximili closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He was trembling. His tail was lowering itself slowly towards the ground in shame.

Issetha touched his mind; a wordless stream of comfort came from the Yeerk, and Aximili closed himself into his mind and held on to that comfort, held on to the presence of the Yeerk, as if his life depended on it.

He must have fallen asleep. And when he woke, he couldn't move. He tried to burst into motion and run, but he couldn't move. Panic welled –

Hush, Aximili, it was only a bad dream. Calm down.

– and died down. As his mind relaxed, control of his body seeped back. He sent a quiet stream of gratitude towards the Yeerk; the last time he had woken by a bad dream and immediately bolted – only a few steps, of course; only until he had noted where he was – he had strained a tendon badly in his back leg and been forced to morph the damage away, which made him wake completely. He had lost several hours of precious sleep.

There's no need to fear them, Aximili, said Issetha comfortingly. They can't hurt you here.

The arm of the Fleet is long, replied Aximili lowly, shaken to his hooves by the clear mental images the dream had conjured, the memory it had stirred. That _was a threat. That __was an insult. That was… a warning._

It was _words. It was more than a month ago! No need to have bad dreams because of it. Especially not now._

Wrong! If ever, _now is the time._

_However… in our opinion, and given his record to date, it is also possible that Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill has confused his loyalties._

At the reawakened memory, Aximili shivered. It was not only the words, or the meaning, or even the way they had been uttered… it was the fact that the statement was all too true.

_Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill has confused his loyalties._

_His loyalties…_

_His…_

He had sworn his allegiance to a human. He had broken that, once, recently, concerning Visser Two. And even more recently, and more gravely, concerning Issetha. But the Andalite Fleet would care little for his disloyalty against his human Prince, and see only that his loyalty had turned to the humans.

His bonds with Earth, with the humans, _had grown stronger – the Fleet must have known it, ever since the failed assassination attempt of Visser then-Three. Estrid and Gonrod would have reported it._

No – Estrid would not. Perhaps she would even have come to his defence, if she had been given a chance. But Gonrod would have sung like a bird.

Aximili had even been foolish enough to attempt to speak _against the Fleet, and __for the Animorphs, and that was when those words had fallen – and hit home._

Since then, there was Issetha, who placed an impassable gap between him and his People. Issetha, who no Andalite must ever even hold suspicion of. Aximili, already shaken, felt sick with fear at the very thought. The punishment for treason was sever; both on the culprit and on his family. The punishment for _this treason…_

If this carries on, me saving you from a strained leg will have been useless – you still can't sleep, said Issetha with fake cheerfulness. 

Aximili tried to ignore that. He was listening to another voice in his head; the voice of his military training – the voice of duty. It was urging him to prove his loyalty to the Fleet. There was a giddy, almost pathetically eager part of him that desperately needed to prove to his People that he still knew where his true loyalties had to lie, first, foremost, and forever.

He recognized the eager youngster that had gone through the Academy, several years earlier; the dutiful youngster desperate to prove himself. And now dutifulness had resettled upon him like an unquenchable thirst.

As Issetha stirred in his mind, uncomfortable with his thoughts, he at once rephrased them; she was – naturally – the exception concerning his 'true loyalties'. The exception – and the problem.

A second time he shivered, clenching his fists. Dutifulness was no longer a thirst. It was a cage. 

There is only one thing to do, the Yeerk told him flatly.

What?

Contact them. It you don't, you'll prove their point, and make them suspicious.

Their suspicion is the last thing we need, Aximili muttered, now coming into the less-emotional, more calculating mood that would – he hoped – carry him through the dilemma. But I doubt they will be of any help to the resistance – or to Earth.

Maybe – maybe not. Issetha sighed. Maybe it would be for the best.

Why?

The Yeerk's voice was barely a whisper; a soft touch on the deep parts of his mind, that made him want to close his eyes and shiver again, now for a completely different reason. But her words made him grow tense.

If… if Earth is freed, _leefachir, you would have to go home, sooner or later. You would return to a People who would condemn you if they caught as much as a whisper about you… being infested._

Aximili pawed the ground with a front hoof, scanning about for a log. He was tired – exhausted, even – but he would not be sleeping any more _this night. His thoughts were blank – until he located a log, trotted over to it, and let his tail-blade strike the dry back. Then, as he lifted his tail to strike again, purposeful and cold-minded, he could think again._

Although his thoughts were very bitter.

_Can I ever return? The Andalite Home World is no place for a Controller._

But you don't want Earth lost to the Yeerks, either, so you'll see Earth liberated… and then you _must return._

For me, there seems only one way out of this, commented Aximili flatly. He straightened, squared his shoulders, planted all hooves firmly on the ground… and swept his tail around from a strike against the log to let the blade come to a quivering halt at his own throat.

Issetha made no attempt to remove it, but instead snapped briskly; Not a chance, Aximili, you're too proud to kill yourself while there's work to be done. You might however become a bit too… _careless, and let the first enemy that comes along do the job for you, so I'm going to keep an eye on you. Heard me?_

Aximili lowered his tail with a heavy sigh. You are beginning to know me all too well, Issetha. But you are correct. He danced a step forwards and struck deep into the log, then snapped his tail to the side to wrench the blade free and strike again.

Issetha was silent for a while, and finally asked; Then will you contact the Fleet?

Yes. Focus – aim – _strike. For better or for worse, I will._

I am becoming all too good at this for my liking, declared Aximili.

Good at what? wondered a drowsy Issetha; she had been in that half-dozing state which for Yeerks served as sleep.

Sneaking out of camp – sneaking away from the Animorphs.

It seems necessary.

That does not mean I have to like it. Aximili raised his raccoon head and sniffed the cool night air with sudden suspicion. His searching eyes found a dove, perched on a branch above, watching him. At his gaze, it blinked once with curiosity, and lay its head on the side.

You're being paranoid, Issetha informed him.

With good reason. I know the Animorphs well – too well to underestimate them.

They wouldn't be out to harm you in any case.

_Yet. But despite his statements, Aximili turned his back on the dove and continued into the woods._

At enough distance form camp – he hoped – Aximili stopped, and used his surprisingly nimble raccoon hands to activate the Z-space transponder. He waited, less and less patient, more and more nervous, while the tiny transponder sought contact with the Andalite Fleet.

The voice, when he first heard it, almost made him jump out of his skin. _Aristh Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. We have been expecting you to call – although we were beginning to hold certain doubts._

As Aximili stayed silent, Issetha urged; Say something.

Who is this? her host asked softly.

This is an insecure connection, so do not ask any further questions. You will receive no reply. Understood?

Yes, whispered Aximili, feeling the training from the Academy resurface at the Andalite officer's haughty tone.

Good. I am War Prince Jaham-Estalan-Forlan. We are pleased to see that your loyalties are not as warped as we feared.

Aximili, in turn, was pleased that the War Prince could not see how he flinched, reminded of Issetha. She chose not to comment, and instead they both listened as the older Andalite continued; At the moment the War Council has little time to spare for matters concerning Earth. The high command is, however, considering the situation, since we know the importance of it. Your assistance would be invaluable.

Aximili's mind spun. This was unexpected. They were considering the Earth situation? And… _they were asking his help?_

Careful, advised Issetha privately. That 'asking' is terribly close to 'ordering'…

Of course, agreed the Andalite, in his mind. They are the high command. I am an _aristh. I should not be questioning them, or second-guessing them, or wondering about their motives. They expect blind obedience._

But will they have it? the Yeerk wanted to know, and Aximili could not answer.

Are you still there, _aristh? demanded Jaham suddenly._

Yes, War Prince, said Aximili.

Good. If you are willing to aid the Andalite Fleet, in the service of the People, you will contact us again within the nearest two Earth days. We shall arrange for a securer connection, and you will deliver a full report concerning Earth, humans, this human so-called resistance, and the advance of the Yeerks. Your father and mother send their greetings.

With that, Jaham-Estalan-Forlan gave Aximili a numeric code and a password, and cut the communication without waiting for a reply.

Aximili, deep in thought, did not protest as Issetha took hold of his limbs, lifted the Z-space transponder, and steered his body back towards camp.

Issetha? he mumbled finally.

Yes?

Can I do that? Can I be their… spy? I feel like I am switching sides.

From… against the Yeerks, to _against the Yeerks? said the Yeerk dryly._

I allow a Yeerk in my head. But I will not be switching to _for the Yeerks any time soon._

Don't be so sure… laughed Issetha, menacing.

Her host instantly grew very quiet.

I'm only joking, _leefachir, the Yeerk assured him. Stop being so suspicious. _

It's in my nature, grumbled Aximili – but no sooner had he said that than he realised that it was not exactly true; not any more. Even when he tried, he could not summon any true suspicion against the Yeerk. He let out a raw laugh, surprising himself to the point of growing instantly quiet again.

She sighed, like one might sigh over a child that would not stop playing. I know you're not going to be fighting side by side with any of my people. But helping the Andalites – at least this far – won't be betraying the Animorphs. They're more or less on the same side.

You don't like it, stated the Andalite softly, concerned.

Issetha shuddered, beaming reluctance. They expect blind obedience.

But will they get it?

That is your decision.

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note; 

Finally, that picture from the "link" back in chapter nine. That is, here: http://www.livejournal.com/talkpost.bml?journal=stormfairy&itemid=16588 

Aximili's contact with the Andalites is back in the game, as you probably noticed.

Next chapter will be a more or less rough summary of books 52-54. So far, I hate it so I might have to rewrite it, which will take time. Be patient, all readers.


	14. Choices

Aximili's Headache

_And why are you so quiet now _

_Standing there in the doorway? _

_You chose your journey long before _

_You came upon this highway._

From Leonard Cohen's "Winter Lady"

Editing Issetha out of his reports to the Andalite debriefing officers was the hardest thing Aximili had ever done. War Prince Jaham and the two Andalites who accompanied him were endless questions. It took Aximili several nights to answer them all, and he lost count of the number of times he almost let something slip, something he could impossibly have known if not for Issetha, something that might make the Andalites suspicious that he was hiding something. These were professionals; their entire line of work was built on luring out facts that were near-forgotten – or simply "forgotten" to mention.

Not naming the Yeerk directly was not difficult. Excluding her thoughts and observations from his own was harder.

Wherever his own thoughts paused or hesitated, she was there to offer a version he had not considered, a point of view he had overlooked, or a fact that countered his conclusions. She blended almost seamlessly into his thoughts.

She kept him under watch during his conversations with the Fleet. He was weary beyond coherent thought on the third night of questioning, having slept only a few hours during the previous half week. His answers to the debriefing officers' questions were semi-automatic – which they were probably counting on. He was too tired to consider what he was saying, or what he should keep secret…

…but some part of him did not care, for he knew that Issetha was there to make sure he kept the secrets he needed to keep. She made sure he did not let anything he should keep secret slip, replacing his prepared reply with a simple I do not know, War Prince Jaham.

The Andalite officers did not like it, and always pressed for more information, but by then Aximili was always wary of his words.

Having to be constantly careful, especially when he found some place where Issetha could feed or contacted the Andalites, he grew paranoid concerning his fellow Animorphs. Instead he relied more and more on War Prince Jaham, who at least was not there, _on Earth_, to keep an eye on him. But Jaham and the society he represented made Aximili feel cold down to the marrow of his bones. He could not trust the Fleet too closely, either.

The discovery of the Yeerk's plans to hoard people into the subway came right in the middle of Aximili's ongoing dilemma of keeping Issetha with the Kandrona nutrients she so desperately needed. The first Kandrona disk he had stolen was worn out, and the second was well on its way.

With the aid of Issetha herself, some long-overdue privacy, the used Kandrona disk, and a number of smaller, unwitting contributions from Cassie's parents, Aximili grappled the problem with an icy determination. He had not come this far to watch helplessly as his Yeerk starved.

He was remembering Visser One's twin, Esplin-9466 the lesser, and his rather unusual method of acquiring Kandrona. Aximili had no intentions of eating Yeerks himself – both he and Issetha felt queasy at the mere idea – but the method had made him realise that there might be ways to supply Issetha with Kandrona without risking discovery by letting her swim every third day.

Going directly from trying to keep one Yeerk alive to discussing with the Animorphs (or Andalites) how to destroy them all was very strange. Aximili participated in his friends' discussions, their moral lectures, of bombs and nuclear bombs and of harming the Yeerks in a way they could not easily recover from.

Issetha, in the back of his head, was silent but concerned. She did nothing – not even concerning the plans on blowing up the Pool, her once-home. She would not – _could not – interfere with the plans of the Animorphs. It would have been out of character for Aximili to do so – there would have been suspicions. And Issetha knew that the Animorphs were unlikely to be sidetracked from their goal only because of her opinion – even if Aximili supported it, which in this case he did not._

The Yeerk still said nothing when she and her host heard about the Andalite high command's plans to quarantine and blow up the entire planet, including Yeerks, humans, Aximili, and Issetha herself.

But Aximili's thoughts concerning it stirred her will to speak.

For the Andalite _aristh was strangely relieved. In some horrid way, _he was relieved_. He saw it as a way out. He was trapped in a net of betrayal, turning both on the Animorphs and on his People, and the idea of being annihilated in the cause of a final stop to the Yeerk conquest appealed to him. He would die, remembered by the Andalites as a hero, and by the humans… by the humans not at all, since they would be sacrificed just as he to stop the Yeerks. No-one would know of Issetha, and his treachery. He would never have to face a return to the Home World, never have to worry about his secret being relieved._

It was almost too perfect.

_Perfect, echoed Issetha, scolding him fiercely. A perfect way out for a coward, perhaps. Doom Earth, doom humanity, because of your selfish fears, because you don't want to return home? What about me? Do you think __I want to die, too, just because you like the idea?_

Aximili gave no reply. He did not need to.

No, Aximili, continued the Yeerk. No. You're too proud to give in to your fears, so if you decide to stop the attack on the pool, it's because you believe that the Andalites' method of stopping the Yeerk conquest will work.

Why wouldn't it? asked Aximili, feeling a sudden urge to defend his People.

Did it work for the Hork-Bajir? challenged the Yeerk. When her host grew quiet, she paused for a moment, and then said in a softer voice; And what about Elfangor, Aximili? He believed in the humans – he believed they should have a chance to survive. He broke the laws of your People in order to help them.

I know, murmured the Andalite, as new thoughts began circling his already chaotic mind.

It was, actually, a simply choice; follow his Prince, or follow the Fleet. The very presence of his Yeerk kept him from wishing to return home, which meant that Earth either had to fall, or be destroyed. Those were the options from Yeerk or Andalite victory. But as his own Yeerk so vividly had expressed, he was not capable of allowing himself to submit to cowardice, to "save" himself from shame and humiliation at the cost of Earth and humanity.

So in the end, he found himself standing with his friends near a train loaded with explosives, and they were preparing to blow up the Yeerk pool. He was perfectly certain of what he must do, but his hearts were wary of what might come of it; Earth freed, which meant his return home.

Issetha, in her turn, was devastated. The recent battle had, as usual, made her feel terrible, and the mission ahead was not exactly delighting her. This made it difficult for Aximili to focus on what Marco, who was speaking, was saying. What Tobias added. He did, however, sharpen his ears in order to hear when his Prince spoke: "…don't have time to argue. You win. But who is going? Remember, whoever goes probably doesn't come back."

Aximili's hearts jolted at that – a new flash of a possible end, a hero's end – appearing. He had already made up his mind to volunteer, to be sent to the pool, when Issetha startled him by speaking; Yes, Aximili. We _have to go._

Why? he wondered, as he took a step forwards.

Because someone needs to warn the Peace Movement, and preferably earlier than the general warning… it'll be _chaos _down there. And… we should warn Othil first. We owe him that.

Aximili's mind agreed. I will go, he said boldly to the Animorphs.

His Prince's gaze was not surprised, but searching. "Why?"

_Why? thought Aximili. __For a chance to die bravely, and not let any Andalite know I'm a… Controller, or any Animorph know I've been speaking to the high command. For the sake of not having to return home, not having to face my high command, my People, my parents._

_For Issetha… because she asks it of me._

For reasons I cannot discuss, Aximili told his Prince.

Jake gave him a last look, a knowing look, and Aximili had a sudden fear that he knew more than he seemed to. He forced his face blank, and was relieved when his Prince nodded agreement.

Jake might have guessed that Aximili wished to go for some matter concerning Issetha. He could not have guessed the true reason, the Andalite convinced himself, but in any case Aximili was grateful. An Andalite Prince would have sent him nowhere on such sentimentality – except in this case, where he would have been sent directly to his own execution.

_Stealing a Pool ship? was Issetha's first reaction to the plan, and the reaction of most of the others. But unlike the others – except possibly for Eva, Marco's mother – Issetha knew something about the idea._

As what she knew was made available to Aximili, he felt a frown spreading across his face. There was only one obvious advantage with the idea.

It is not the approach Visser One would expect, he said, careful not to use the name – Esplin 9466 – instead of the title. Issetha thought of her "uncle" by his name. It was very hard for Aximili not to do the same… but he steeled his mind against it and went on to describe the Pool ship's encrypted systems.

He had barely finished before the debate started. He kept silent, one stalk watching his Prince in order to – as usual – follow his lead, while one stalk scanned for dangers and his main eyes tried to focus on whomever was speaking. Hard when five people were speaking at once.

"Okay," Jake said finally, raising his hands in a silencing gesture. "That's enough, folks, thanks for coming."

At being dismissed, Rachel's mom complained. Rachel said something Aximili did not really pay attention to.

"I need Rachel, Marco, Tobias, Ax, Toby, James, and Eva," continued Jake.

Not Cassie? frowned Issetha, and for a moment Aximili was disoriented as his Yeerk began going through some of his memories concerning Cassie and Jake, in the manner of someone flipping through the pages of an old book, afraid it might fall apart.

Not that Aximili's memory would fall apart. But he might rebel, complain, and Issetha did not want that.

And as expected, Aximili swatted at her to make her stop.

Sorry, she said.

They're _my memories. Leave them alone._

Sorry, repeated the Yeerk lowly, pulled back into her own corner, insecure.

Aximili's mind stirred at her tone. If there is anything you want to know, he told her, simply ask me for it.

The Yeerk agreed. Aximili let his attention return to the outside world. Keeping his focus there was becoming harder and harder, and Aximili knew that was not good. And by then, the meeting was more or less over. Aximili only caught Jake's last statement; "The diversion won't be to cover us getting on. It'll be to cover the fact that we're already there."

Not long after, Jake was told the other Animorphs that the Taxxons wished to defect. Unfortunately this was due to a frail hope of acquiring the morphing power. _From the Andalites_. Aximili's hearts dropped almost to his hooves.

My people will never agree, he declared at once, thinking that he might as well get that out into the open as soon as possible. The morphing technology is the crown jewel of Andalite science. They are already furious that it has spread as far as the five of you and Visser One. They do not know that Tobias's mother is morph-capable. They do not know about the auxiliary Animorphs. They do not know that the Yeerks have a cube. They will absolutely refuse.

"Even if it means stopping a war, saving a planet, and disarming their greatest enemy?" Cassie said lowly. "Are they that stubborn? That stupid?"

The insult to his People made Aximili's eyes flash with anger. Only Issetha kept his tail from flashing up – and forwards. What they will say is that it is a trick: that the Yeerks are using the Taxxons to acquire more morphing power and become even more formidable foes.

"They've said they'll go _nothlit_ under our supervision," said Jake. "Permanent morph."

"The Andalite high command is not going to trust us that far," Marco pointed out grimly, glancing at Aximili.

"The Andalite high command can drop dead," Rachel growled.

She kept speaking, but Aximili was listening to Issetha's voice, in his head; Now there's an interesting idea…

_Issetha! protested the Andalite._

Oh, like they'd ever be anything but trouble for us.

I'm a… a _Controller, whispered Aximili. __You are a Yeerk. They are __meant to be trouble for us._

Before Issetha could reply, they both heard Cassie saying; "Ax, you need to tell them."

Aximili flinched as if he had been struck, his stalks spinning towards Cassie. She _knew? But how? How could she know?_

He'd been careful. He'd been ever so careful. He'd –

No, said Issetha. Not that. They were discussing the high command. She's figured out you've been talking to the high command.

Aximili was only relieved. Not that it showed on his face.

"It's time to chose, Ax," continued Cassie. "Once and for all. We know what Alloran did to the Hork-Bajir world, trying to keep them from falling into Yeerk hands. The Andalites won't allow Earth to fall to the Yeerks, will they?"

_Chose? The word circled his mind for some time. There was much to _chose_. The Andalite side, or the Animorph side? Concerning that there was no trouble. But concerning other things… concerning his Yeerk. There were choices to be made there, too._

But finally, Aximili sighed, and said; I have at times contacted the Andalite Fleet without telling anyone.

The result was as angry as Aximili had expected it to be. Cassie, though, came to his defence. She also knew that he had defied the high command.

You _spied on me? Aximili wondered, a chill racing along his tail, and Issetha unnaturally silent in his head. What more had Cassie seen?_

"I'm an Animorph, Ax," Cassie said, giving him a very strange – knowing and sad – look. "A flea on your back when you sneak out of camp."

And even though the conversation continued, and Aximili partook, it was hard to think of anything other than that flea on his back when he snuck out of camp.

In fact, as they left the meeting, he asked in private thought-speech; What else do you know?

"Enough, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill," whispered Cassie without looking at him, as she passed him. "I know enough."

The Andalite grew used to Issetha's passive existence in the back of his head. She had not commented the battles they went through, the destruction of the pool, the plan to steal the Pool ship. She kept such events at a distance – tried to ignore them.

But there was one thing she could not ignore, despite everything.

The Pool in the Pool ship, and the flush sequence. The Yeerk had waited in the back of Aximili's head throughout the battle, barely connected to her host, but the mention of the Pool's control booth caught her attention. For a moment she heard nothing but silence, but what Aximili said after that made her spread out over his brain again, ready to seize control: There is a flush sequence. I have to override the safety protocols. It can be done.

Aximili, what are you doing? asked Issetha timidly from the back of his mind.

Not now, replied Aximili privately, and went on with his work. He heard his Prince's confirmation, all the while being aware that Issetha was already reading his thoughts, looking through his eyes, and slowly understanding.

Aximili, _no, came the Yeerk's horrified thought, barely more than a stir of thought._

Just as he cracked through security, ready to give the final command, Aximili's fingers were lifted from the control boards, drawn into loose fists.

Let go of my hands, he ordered quietly.

No, repeated the Yeerk in a whisper. No, Aximili, you can't, you just _can't –_

I will do as my Prince commands, Aximili told her flatly, trying to put some distance between himself and the part of him that sympathized – all too strongly – with Issetha.

The Yeerk kept hold of his fingers. No, she croaked. Tell him. Tell him about…

She did not need to continue; Aximili understood. The Pool is full to capacity, he told his human Prince lowly. These are the Yeerks that were rescued from the earth-based Yeerk pool. Plus the bulk of the unhosted Yeerks recently transported here.

Some reason you're telling me all this, Ax-man?

At the human's not-understanding tone, Issetha took hold of her host's voice as well, and said; Jake, there are seventeen thousand, three hundred seventy-two Yeerks in this pool.

A moment of silence passed. Andalite and Yeerk kept all four eyes available to them fixated on the thinking tiger. And then… Flush them.

Aximili could not move his fingers. His stalks still on his Prince, he turned his face back towards the controls in front of him and fought for control over his hands. He could not, either, block out the protesting cries of the Yeerk in his head

Ax? Jake wondered sharply.

Aximili suddenly felt a strong gorilla hand gripping his tail, another hand shoving him a step aside and then moving towards the screen. The order was given before Aximili – his tail held back – could react.

Issetha let out a wail, so loud it made the Andalite close his eyes and bring his hands – that he could control again – up to grab at the sides of his head. As the wail died away it left behind a blazing headache. But although Issetha kept crying, weeping, Aximili did not have the hearts to tell her to be silent.

The Yeerks rescued _from the earth-based Pool_, Marco grated at Jake, letting go of Aximili's tail and taking a step back – keeping a careful eye on the Andalite. That's where Issetha would have been. And you ask _him_?

The two human Animorphs stared at each other for a moment. Then Jake turned to look at Aximili – at Aximili's forehead. Oh, he said, something almost ashamed in his voice. I'm sorry, Ax-man.

Aximili nodded, only once. He knew that he was very pale. He stumbled after his friends, following them to the bridge, but for a while he knew nothing except the distracting sobbing of his Yeerk.

In fact, things remained more or less at a haze through the journey to the bridge, and some of the time spent there. With the Yeerk being so distracting, Aximili did not return to proper, coherent thought until he heard Jake's private command in his head; Ax, knock out the Visser.

Aximili did. The movement of his tail woke Issetha from her grief. They both began taking in more clearly what was going on around them, and not long after they watched with some degree of fascination as the Visser crawled, as bid, out of his unconscious Andalite host's ear.

I wonder if that will be my fate, Issetha whispered privately.

Aximili blinked, frowning, but then let it pass, not wanting to consider it. He had enough to worry about. Instead… I could easily cut him in half, he said to Marco.

Yeah, well, better not, I guess, said Marco, and Aximili felt Issetha's unspoken agreement.

With the Visser safely kept in the briefcase Marco had found, Aximili dialled up the Andalites.

What do you want, Yeerk? demanded the Andalite who appeared on the screen. 

We are not Yeerks, Aximili replied, silently pondering the irony; the statement was not even a lie. _They_ were not Yeerks. Only Issetha was a Yeerk. I am _aristh_ Aximili Esgarrouth-Isthill, the brother of Prince Elfangor…

And so it went on. It took a while to convince the Andalite officers. It took even longer to transport the crippled Pool ship to the point in space the Andalites had chosen. The bridge was a silent place during that trip. Aximili had an excellent opportunity to be lost in his own thoughts again – and so he did.

There was no way out for him now. Humanity had won – he would be returned to the Andalites. It was not a thought he relished.

You look troubled, young Aximili, said Alloran in sudden, private thought-speech, making the _aristh_ flinch in surprise. Afraid. The war is over – and from what I have seen, you were never one to fear battle. What have you to be afraid of now?

Aximili watched the War Prince for a moment, but not for long. What harm could it do to reply?

The judgement of the People and the Fleet, he whispered, turning away again. It was strange talking to the one who had been his enemy for so long. The voice, now heavy with bitter weariness from his long imprisonment, was the same that had ordered Aximili's death countless times, insulted him, threatened him, taunted him and – at the slightest opportunity – tormented him.

I see, murmured the older Andalite, nodding knowingly. Not a trouble to be lightly thrown aside. But you are young, and surely already a hero. The People will forgive you for siding with the humans. The People will probably forgive all your previous errors – and then, so must the Fleet. Your errors are not as great as _mine_.

What if… began Aximili lowly, not certain whether or not to continue. But then, more boldly; What if one error was not in the past? What if it was… _ongoing_?

Alloran's quizzical main eyes regarded him for a moment, before turning to stare off in the distance. Can you stop it?

I do not know… if I even want to.

And the People – the Fleet – would disapprove?

Disapprove? Understatement of the year, commented Issetha privately.

They probably would, her host carefully told the older Andalite.

Then, young Prince Aximili, said Alloran slowly in a heavy voice, you must ask yourself one question; _what is the worst they can do, and do I fear it?_

Aximili blinked. Is that your advice?

My advice… chortled the grizzled old War Prince. My advice is not to listen to _me. But if for some reason you do, my advice is to… not always think so tactically. Use less ruthlessness – especially if ruthlessness leads you down paths bearing Quantum viruses. Keep away from them, or they shall haunt you for the rest of your life._

Speaking from experience? asked Aximili, with Issetha snickering joylessly in the back of his head.

Unfortunately, yes, sighed Alloran. You might have been told that _knowledge_ is a light burden. It is. _Experience_, on the other hand, is not.

Once at the rendez-vous point, Aximili was sent down to greet the Andalite officers. Issetha was half-dozing in the back of his head, in that state that served as sleep for Yeerks, so Aximili felt very alone as he trotted through the empty corridors, heading for the space dock, by the docking stations. Alone with his thoughts, and his nervously twitching stalks, and his hands that he had to keep clenched into fists to keep them from shaking.

The Andalites were there. The Yeerks were defeated. There was no way out now. He would, sooner or later, have to go home, and… and how could he do that, with Issetha?

Leave her behind? He paused his trotting, probing inside his head for the Yeerk's assuring but drowsy presence, feeling a sudden, sharp sting of loneliness as he imagined not having Issetha's company. Leave her behind? It had always been a possibility, right from the start; the arrangement of being infested had been seen as temporary. There would have been some way to find another place for Issetha, whether hostless or with a host. He had never meant to keep her. But now… _leave her behind_?

No. Not as long as he had a choice.

_Choice_. That awful word again. He continued trotting, hooves clopping rhythmically against the steel floor beneath him, but then he broke into an impatient, nervous canter. He was heading towards Andalites. Best to take the bull by the horns, as they said on Earth. Best to face the risks head-on. Best to face his People. He _would face the Andalites, proudly, whatever came of it._

The Andalites – thePeople– the Fleet. They would not like it, they would not like him being infested. They did not know, but if they _found out_… they… they would –

_What is the worst they can do, and do I fear it?_

He came to a halt, startled by the memory of Alloran's words. And then the answer came to him accompanied by a shudder. _Oh, yes. I fear it. But that was not all, he realised, for there was one more question…_ Do I fear it enough?__

This time Aximili did not even need to consider. He thought of the slumbering Yeerk, his expression first unreadable, but then growing more and more determined. He continued ahead, again at a trot.

_No._

With new determination, the young Andalite straightened up proudly, keeping himself under close check to make sure he was not trembling, woke up his Yeerk, and entered the space dock to meet the Andalites.

Concerning Issetha, there were choices to be made.

But perhaps he had already made them.

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note; 

Not one of the better chapters. As you probably noticed, most of the not-between-Issetha-and-Aximili-nor-about-Issetha dialogue in here is from the Books. Thus, it's not mine, and formally disclaimed.

*rubs hands* Moreover, now we reach the fun part. Recipe; take one Andalite Controller. Add a trip to the Andalite Home World. Very amusing scenario. For everyone except the Controller, that is.

*goes to practice evil cackle*


	15. Cube

Aximili's Headache

_Into this furnace I ask you now to venture_

_You whom I cannot betray_

From Leonard Cohen's "The Old Revolution"

Captain-Prince Asculan-Semitur-Langor barely acknowledged Aximili's presence, and that suited the young Andalite just fine. Aximili greeted them stiffly, playing the part of a warrior – however he tried, he could no longer make himself feel like an _aristh – sent to perform a dreary task. "Play the part," Marco had told Jake, and Issetha had extended that to mean Aximili, too. Play the part of the bored warrior._

But of course, Captain Asculan was too busy looking down his nose to notice the effort. In response to Aximili's formal greeting, he only swept a glaring stalk past the _aristh. One of his junior officers motioned for Aximili to move ahead, and he led them back up to the bridge, trying to keep his stalks from spinning back to make sure they were at a safe distance._

Despite his resolves to face the Andalites, he still had a nervous tingle in his legs that made him want to run.

Reaching the Pool ship's bridge, the Andalites spread out to make sure the area was safe, looking as if they had done the exact same thing at least twice a day for the past fourteen years, and Aximili moved up to Jake and performed a ceremonial bow.

Asculan did not even raise his eyebrows at the sight of the young human leader. He was planning to have the first word – and later, of course, the last – but Jake was faster. "Captain, thanks for coming over. As soon as we can settle some details, I'll be glad to turn this ship over to you."

Asculan's expression did not shift. But his thought-voice was like bricks slowly being grinded to dust; Details?

From there it grew worse. Asculan flatly denied Jake's demands and requests. On the issue of the morphing cube, he was especially adamant. Issetha was muttering lowly in the back of Aximili's head, an annoyed echo of his own more and more concerned thoughts.

Something needs to be done, Issetha said finally, seeing, through Aximili's eyes, the layer of doubt and hopelessness that quickly and securely descended over the Animorphs.

Aximili only vaguely heard her comment, listening to Asculan's drawl; Now you're proposing the technology be made freely available to the entire Yeerk species? You can't be serious. This will never happen. No Yeerk, no Taxxon will ever be given the morphing technology. Am I clear?

A long, heavy silence followed. Aximili could almost _hear Asculan's scornful sneer growing broader. The older Andalite's contempt for the humans, for the Animorphs, was growing with it._

Do something, Issetha urged.

Aximili did. His thoughts rushed along their own paths, and he barely realised where they led him before he had spoken and it was too late; Captain-Prince Asculan, I hereby declared a challenge.

Silence. Then, the Captain-Prince laughed, all his scorn coming out in that laughter, enough to make most people flinch. _Aristh_, you are not in a position to declare a challenge. You would have to be of princely rank or have the support of an Andalite of princely rank.

Aximili silently cursed his haste in speaking up. Even if he _had been of princely rank, he should have thought it through more carefully. For him, a lot was at risk as it was; he had no need for more._

A little more won't hurt, on the other hand, Issetha whispered comfortingly…

…just as Alloran spoke; I hold that rank.

The grizzled old War Prince took one step forward, sending no more than a quick look at Aximili, but Aximili was ready to sigh with relief. Alloran's support had not been expected – but it was definitely welcome. Although Aximili grew worried again as the silence stretched out to a dangerous extent after Alloran's words.

_Alloran_, said Asculan finally, warning obvious in his voice, you are under suspicion already for your actions on the Hork-Bajir world, I wouldn't –

What I did on the Hork-Bajir world was precisely what you and the Fleet were preparing to do to _this_ world, Alloran replied sharply.

Asculan steeled himself. I was under orders. _You_ acted alone.

I still retain my rank, Alloran said with finality. I am a War Prince. This _aristh_ has declared a challenge and I support his challenge. The requirements of the law are satisfied.

More thick, dangerous silence, as wheels turned in Asculan's head and his tail twitched behind him in fury.

Marco broke the silence by wondering what a challenge was. Issetha used Aximili's voice to tell him. Aximili himself was holding his breath, not daring to either breathe or speak, until he heard Asculan say; I will confer with my officers.

As the Andalite led his officers and soldiers away, Aximili realised that this was nothing to be relieved over, and at once the nervousness returned. The nervousness – the fear. How could he be fool enough to declare a challenge?

At a time like _that_, too?

The last thing he needed was to draw any form of attention to himself. And if he was exiled, they would hold him for a few months at least before the sentence was carried out. How would he explain that the dust from a Kandrona-starved Yeerk had, after three days, found its way into his cell?

Then, simple exile and losing his tail-blade would be a hope, not a fear.

In that turmoil of nervous fear Issetha was again the only stable point. She wrapped up her host's mind in soothing thoughts and hushed softly, letting him cling to her presence, as he had come to do more and more often lately. Listening to the wordless comfort of his Yeerk, Aximili could forget the outside world.

A tail-blade cracking like a whip woke him up with a start, almost making him flinch. When he saw that it was only Alloran, happy to be in control of himself again, he let out a sigh of relief and raised his tail-blade to touch it against the older Andalite's. Welcome back, War-Prince Alloran, he said.

Alloran only smiled.

One of Captain Asculan's junior officer arrived on the bridge about then, trotting right up to Aximili and inclining his stalks just the slightest. Captain Asculan issues the following orders: Four morphing cubes will be made available to _aristh_ Aximili to use as he sees fit. _Aristh_ Aximili is hereby elevated to the rank of Prince. Prince Aximili is appointed the liaison between the Andalite Fleet and the people of Earth.

Aximili had sighed with relief too often by then to do it once more. Instead, he straightened, and replied; Thank the Captain for me. I will carry out my duties to the best of my ability. My challenge is hereby withdrawn.

Still on the bridge of the Blade ship, before they visited Washington to announce anything to the world, Jake quietly gathered the remaining Animorphs, and Toby, around him. Alloran had left, heading off to Captain Asculan's ship for a chance to call his wife.

"We all know Andalites," Jake said in a low voice, looking straight at Aximili as he spoke, and then looking away. "Of course, we can tell them most things about this war. They'll be upset about some, but we'll have to live with that. Other things, however…" he nodded towards Aximili "…for his sake… we _better_ _not even mention_."

It was clear what he was referring to. _Issetha._

Cassie nodded silent agreement, and so did Toby, as Jake looked at them in turn. Tobias glared fiercely at the Animorph leader, back in his hawk form, but then glanced at his Andalite uncle. I'll say nothing, he gritted in private thought-speech. He had not spoken at all for a long time, but no-one was surprised at his tone. Not if it could get Ax in trouble.

"Another secret?" sighed Marco. Then shrugged. "Of course, I'll be quiet."

Everyone expected to hear Rachel's dry snort of "_for once", and Cassie shivered when it did not come. Marco grimaced, visibly uncomfortable._

 "You're in charge of your people, Toby, as usual… and we'll each have to warn the parents –" Jake began.

And who talks to Rachel's mom? demanded Tobias sharply.

"I will," said Cassie at once, before things could get hostile. The hawk turned his eternally fierce glare towards her, almost disappointed.

Jake nodded. "Anyone else who knows?" he asked Aximili.

One more, Aximili said lowly, thinking of Othil and his host. No… two. But they will be silent. Issetha reminded him of one more thing, and he added, voice barely more than a whisper… And of course, the Visser, and War-Prince Alloran.

"The Visser we can't do much about," Marco muttered, frowning.

"And I don't think we need to worry about Alloran," Cassie said, and as usual everyone trusted her judgement. Even Aximili and Issetha. "He knows the Andalites… as well or better than us. He's also grateful to us for helping him free. He's smart enough to know that speaking up would put Ax in trouble. He'll be quiet – leave it to us."

Jake nodded again, relief flickering over his face. "Well then. Now that that's settled, we've still got some things to do…"

It was a long day. The world had hundreds of questions for the Animorphs, and hundreds of pictures needed to be taken of Aximili.

There isn't a newspaper on this planet that won't carry your face tomorrow, _leefachir_, Issetha snickered wearily.

But the day eventually ended, and Aximili parked his new ship in the valley, staying there during the night. It was empty, deserted, as the others had other places to sleep that night and the Hork-Bajir had moved deeper into the mountains, since Toby wanted to keep them away from curious people who would surely be looking for them as soon as they learned of their existence.

The Kandronas were the main reason he had come. He also took some of Michelle and Walter's veterinary equipment, that he had been stealing over the last week or so and hidden away. He stashed all of the things in his new ship – he was very worried that someone might find it, but knew he needed the things within easy reach. In a nerve-wrecking moment he had plundered a few more spare Kandrona disks from the Pool ship, flinching at the slightest sound, believing it was an Andalite officer come to wonder _why_ _in a dark sun _he was stealing Kandronas. Those, too, had been carefully hidden in his new fast-courier.

He built up a small pool of force fields on a counter on the tiny bridge of his ship, and Issetha left his head to swim. There was a new strategy to be tried, a new method of keeping her with Kandrona, but it was best if she had a good swim before that. Aximili spent the time grazing close by his ship, restlessly pacing back and forth.

His mother would have scolded him for 'rushing his food'.

Strange. He had not thought of his mother for very long.

Aximili's life in the following months was spent postponing his return home.

First, he had a good excuse; he had to personally oversee several hundred Yeerks who had to turn _nothlit. By record, not _personally_, but the Andalite Fleet were shuffling their hooves, tail-blades twitching at the mere mention of the entire affair, and made sure they were of absolutely no help at all. And although human police and military units agreed to help, the Andalites shuffled their hooves and twitched their tails even more when things were not in Andalite hands. So he basically had to oversee it himself._

He had, however, managed to transfer the responsibility of the Taxxons to humans. Andalite civilian reports showed a great support for that idea – those poor, poor Taxxons – and the Fleet lessened their grumbling on the matter after they had grown used to it, so all Aximili had to do was drop in once in a while to see how things were going, and that no-one had stolen the two _escafil_ devices trusted into human hands.

_That_ would not have made him especially popular.

And once he ran out of Yeerks and Taxxons, and had all four _escafil_ devices back in his own Andalite hands, there were infinite matters of humans wanting to get in contact with Andalites. The UN, NATO, EU, Red Cross, and endless other organisations – and of course every single astronaut or cosmonaut or rocket scientist or space station or aliens-are-coming-society on Earth wanted to thoroughly question anything with blue fur, stalks, and a tail.

Aximili easily had his hands full. Having Issetha around helped drastically; that way, he truly _could_ think of – or do – two things at once.

Once the storm of world leaders and billionaires wanting official visits from Andalite officials had lessened, it was drowned in a slowly but surely growing storm of companies who had realised what they could gain from some hints of Andalite technology.

And the Andalites, in return, wanted tourism. They heard of Earth's wide supply of life forms, and wanted to see it. They wanted to taste cinnabons. They wanted to see for themselves if humans _truly only had __two _legs_ – and__ no tail._

The immediate effect of that was a growing demand of bakeries on the Andalite Home World. Some retired big-time officer from Apex Level actually filed a personal demand for a sushi restaurant near his scoop.

Fortunately, there were plenty of humans who could cook, and who wouldn't mind moving to another planet for a while. All expenses paid, even. They were _eager_ to go.

Still, there was more to do. Aximili rushed about the planet in his small – but fortunately, very fast – liaison ship, to talk to diplomats and officials and company spokespersons and even extremely rich civilians about things that at times made his head spin. And at other times, he felt like morphing human for a chance to have a lower jaw to drop, or teeth to grit.

And every single tourist who arrived from the Home World wanted a personal interview with the human-expert. So far, they were all very rich, or very important, and they all had a personal problem with the word "no". Aximili wanted to grit his teeth about that, too.

Things calmed down about seven months after the Yeerks had been defeated. By then, he was no longer the _only_ Andalite liaison or diplomat present on Earth, and some of his tasks had been taken over by others, who had more experience with diplomacy.

Most were very arrogant when they arrived. Once humanity had bribed them with cookies a few times, they began realising that the job was not as easy as they had thought, and – astonishingly enough – humans were not as dumb as they looked. The diplomats were known on the Home World for striking hard bargains – that's why they had been chosen for the job. But those bargains were often softened by the use of several small delicacies in large amounts.

They'll learn, Issetha had murmured, as Aximili had begun doubting the wisdom of leaving the poor diplomats with humans. And, amazingly, they did.

Enough that, finally, after nine months, he could no longer postpone his trip home. He knew it. He loitered about Earth, hoping to find some excuse to stay longer, but there was nothing for him to do, and his parents longed for him, and his superiors were starting to wonder why he was not eager on heading home to see them.

That was dangerous.

Marco arranged a going-away party. First, it was _way over-the-top, with so many people there that Aximili thought half would have been enough to take on the Yeerks __and _Andalites_ in hand-to-hand combat. Several Andalites were present. In human morph. It was due to them that the _four_ catering firms almost ran away screaming in frustration. Fortunately, some of the Andalites had at least some diplomatic skills even with their mouths full, and there was food on the tables till at least half past ten. For about ten minutes, the party went without anything to eat._

Then someone ordered large amounts of pizza, several assortments of Thai food, and some from Taco Bell, Burger King, and three local restaurants, all in a "give me all you've got"-manner, that made Aximili suspect that the guilty party had been yet another Andalite – although the bill ended up on Marco's table. He was glad he wouldn't be around to see when Marco realised what he had to pay for the feast.

Around two in the morning things calmed down, and at about four or five only the Animorphs remained. Marco, Jake, Cassie, and Aximili, doing nothing special in the vicinity of Marco's pool. There was some toasting – with water, which was about what was left – to old times. There were toasts to Rachel and Tobias and Jara Hamee** and the auxiliary Animorphs, as well as to Alien Task Force One.**

"I would offer some sort of snack," Marco said, studying his glass with a slightly annoyed expression, "but _certain_ _people_ have eaten everything even remotely edible in the entire house. And some non-edible things. Like several plates of my best china."

"Quit complaining, Marco," Cassie sighed. "At least you got rid of all those cigarette butts."

Marco gave a small nod and then a wry smile. "I just wish they could have waited until they were proper cigarette _butts."_

They learned quickly, Aximili commented. Not even a hungry Andalite will put something burning into his mouth _twice. We are not Taxxons._

"No. But there are better solutions to the problem than dipping the cigarettes in my pool and _then_ eating them."

"Didn't one dip one in someone's champagne?" Jake said with a small, empty smile, of that type he had been using lately. Issetha worried when he smiled like that. "Set it on fire."

Another thing they only did _once_, Aximili declared defensively.

For a moment there was silence. Marco watched his glass of water some more. Aximili took a few steps over the grass behind the chairs of the others; a last taste of Earth's grass.

Then again, he would be returning, someday. He hoped.

"How are you travelling home, Ax?" asked Cassie suddenly, and the Andalite looked up at her with his main eyes. "Are you taking your liaison ship all the way?"

Aximili shook his head. I am docking the ship with a Dome ship up in orbit – it will be left here for the other diplomats to use. I am travelling with that Dome ship back home. It will take about two weeks.

Cassie frowned. "Two weeks?"

Aximili nodded, turned, and then looked up at the sky. The sun was rising, turning the horizon red and gold. It was time to leave.

Jake stood up, seeing how Aximili glanced at his ship. "Time to go?"

Aximili nodded. I do not think they would appreciate if I arrived late.

"Probably not." The Animorph leader peered at the Andalite. "Take care of yourself, Ax-man," he said.

You too, Aximili replied, inclining his stalks in a bow. My Prince.

"I'm not a Prince," muttered Jake, darkness descending into his eyes. "And you're a Prince yourself, now."

Perhaps, said the Andalite, catching the human's gaze. But you are _my_ Prince.

Jake almost smiled. The darkness flickered gone from his face for a moment, at least, and that was something. From behind Jake's back, Cassie gave a slight approving nod.

Marco put his glass down on the ground and got up as well. "Come on," he said. "We'll wave him off from the balcony." And to Aximili; "Keep in one piece, you hear me? And don't let the Andalites boss you about."

Of course.

Jake and Marco turned and headed for the house and the balcony. Aximili nodded once at Cassie, and turned and headed for his ship. His stalks were lazy again, and could not see much in the darkness, despite the red at the horizon.

But Cassie followed him discreetly into his craft, moving in such a way that he was barely aware of her presence before she spoke. "She's still alive, isn't she?"

Aximili's stalks spun back to find the Animorph standing in the open hatch. 

Who?

She stepped closer, frowning. "Don't play dumb with me, Ax, I'm not an idiot. You know who."

The Andalite was quiet for a moment, understanding but not wanting to understand, before whispering; Issetha? Yes. Yes… she is still alive. Still with me.

Cassie eyed him, worried, before taking his hand and stretching up on her toes to gently kiss his cheek. "This can't end happily. But good luck, Ax, Issetha. And if you ever need help…"

Thank you, Aximili replied. For I do not think there will be anyone else we can turn to.

Cassie nodded sadly. "I'm here if I'm needed," she said, placing something in his hand and closing his fingers around it. "But there's little time, and you know there's really only one thing to do, Ax. You _know." Then she turned and hurried away, out of the small craft, without even saying goodbye._

Aximili looked down at the _escafil device in his hand, all four eyes fixated on it for a moment. It was one of those he had been given by the Andalites, to "use as he saw fit". It had been resting on the console next to him, with the other three. What Cassie meant by putting it in his hand was obvious – he had enough memories of Aftran's fate to understand. Cassie had even known that he would turn completely from the idea if it had been spoken, and had the wisdom of at least some discretion. Aximili was grateful to her for that, for this required thought._

So he thought. And, finally, he shuddered and wrenched his gaze away from the little blue cube. He placed it determinately back on the console and shook his head, fiercely.

No, he told his Yeerk. Never.

Issetha did not reply, but for once it was Aximili who read the Yeerk's mind.

I have not come this far only to give up! he snarled at her.

"I"? Issetha repeated, her tone echoing his harshness. It's been a long time since you were able to say "I". Her voice softened. But you can't have forgotten that I'm here, too, and as long as I am you're not alone. Therefore, it is not "you" that have come this far, but "we".

Aximili thought for a moment, and asked, slightly nervously; Then you will stay – stay with me?

We're still in this together, Aximili. I'll stay as long as you allow me.

Relief swept over the Andalite.

Besides, chuckled the Yeerk fondly, Where else would I go? Whatever Aftran thought, _I don't like the idea of a lonely life. I had enough of that in the Pools. And I can't go back where I came from… first of all, there's not much left of my people to go back to. Secondly, by being of the Peace Movement, and by siding with you, I'm a traitor to my people._

As I am to mine, Aximili murmured sadly.

Issetha's touch on his mind was comforting. But I will ask one thing of you.

Name it, the Andalite said at once.

Let me touch that cube.

Aximili hesitated only a moment before agreeing.

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note; 

Someone said in a review of the last chapter that "there's only a chapter or two left".

But that's not the case. For I'm not capable of keeping things short. *pats 312-page, unfinished KW Chrons document*

Thus, I'm very happy to announce, that there'll be at least four more chapters. That's a promise. And it might be more. First of all, it's the next chapter, with Aximili encountering first Estrid, and then his parents. Moreover, I'm saying nothing. Except that the "_betrayed!" chapter is already finished, as well as a bunch of clips from here and there. Now I'll just have to head over and copy-paste the clips for the next chapter and add some text to link them together, and you'll have __another chapter._


	16. Andalites

Aximili's Headache

I don't know why I come here,

Knowing as I do,

What you really think of me,

What I really think of you.

From Leonard Cohen's "The Land of Plenty"

Estrid, as one of many, was thrilled to hear about Aximili's return to the Andalite Home World; thrilled at his promotion and the recent victory in the war of Earth.

Also, thrilled at a chance to finally see him again.

She had had nothing to do with the military again since her own homecoming. But she was aware that the military kept a close eye on her; she still knew a few things they would not have minded forgetting; a few things they would not allow to become public knowledge.

At time she wondered why an 'accident' had not been arranged for her. Gondrod, she knew, had been shuffled back into prison with minimal fuss. But for some reason they left her alone. Perhaps it was lucky that she was civilian. Perhaps they did not dare… then again, this was the Fleet. 

In this case, knowing a few things they wanted to keep secret worked to her advantage. Through a line of contacts who owed her favours, and by using – to back it up – a hint of blackmail, she was allowed to greet Aximili as soon as his ship landed.

The decision had still surprised her.

She suspected that somewhere up among the War-Princes there must be a sentimental bloke who had decided she could do no harm.

The official welcoming committee of celebrated veteran Princes eyed her suspiciously at first, wondering what she was doing there, who she was and who had allowed her – a young, ignorant civilian – to attend. But even their battle-hardened expressions softened to knowing smiles when they heard her eager cry of Aximili!, and saw her rush forwards to greet him as soon as he came out of the ship, carrying a human rucksack on his shoulders. It looked very odd, but Estrid paid little attention to it.

He had grown. He was older, of course, broader across his chest and shoulders; more muscular. More adult than youngster, now, and very handsome. His face was more angular than she remembered it, and was just beginning to tan. He was a bit taller, and definitely looked wiser. There was also something in his eyes that had not been there before. Something… but she had no time, no urge, to figure out what it was – although all four of her own eyes were focused on him.

Hearing his name, Aximili looked up, startled, and then hurried ahead to meet her, a faint smile passing his eyes. But it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

Estrid… I presume, he said, taking her hands when she came close enough, giving them a light squeeze. His face was back to that look she could not interpret. So you made it back alive, too.

He motioned for her to continue ahead, and did so himself, without waiting to see if she would follow.

Estrid smiled uncertainly, dancing a step to the side and taking a place next to him as they continued towards the old Princes. She was not really certain how to react to that comment – or to that more or less indifferent tone. She had been nervous about how he might react to seeing her again, and had been prepared for almost anything – except nonchalance.

Aren't you glad to see me? she asked, daring to place a gentle finger against his face and trying to catch his gaze.

He stopped and turned towards her, watching her, evaluating, his smile more sheltered than open. Of course I am.

Suddenly she knew that strange look in his eyes: it was distance. It was the distance he put between himself and everyone else.

And she intuitively knew she would not be able to reach him.

Despite that, a hand was raised towards her own face – his fingertips caressed her cheek for a moment, while he was lost in thought – but Estrid barely felt it. His smile, his touch, his voice; they were all there, but they were not aimed at her. For a moment she was dazed, her mind enveloped in a haze, a thick grey fog, but then she shivered and pulled back. He let his hand drop, all too quickly.

You… you still do not like me? she asked in a quavering voice.

Yes – that is, no – or perhaps… never mind. Aximili sighed wearily, and started over, using private thought-speech. I like you very much, Estrid, although not in the way you would like. I am sorry… if things had turned out differently, perhaps, but… no use. They are as they are. It would be in your own best interest not to be associated with me, or my time on Earth. Live long, Estrid-Corill-Darrath. Goodbye.

He turned away, and continued towards the waiting welcoming committee as if she had suddenly stopped existing.

Estrid remained where she was for a moment, too stunned to move – then she ran.

She never saw Aximili again.

Aximili had almost forgotten exactly how long Andalite rituals could last. Each of the Princes had to greet him, and congratulate him – formally. He had to see the commander of the space-port, and several of his associates, a few of his superiors, and more. He had arrived in the morning. By noon, his head was swimming in names and faces he had never seen before; names and faces who would have paid him no more attention than a speck of dust in a forest before his recent elevation to fame.

He had requested that his parents did not attend. To his relief, he found that they were not at the space port. They did not yet know he had returned. He did not want them to know – he would not face them sooner than necessary. And not in those uncomfortable, ritual-based circumstances of a hero-Prince's homecoming.

By the end of the day he was able to take his rucksack – which had caused quite a stir among the Andalites – and leave. He walked away from the space port – probably causing a number of officials to grumble, (it wasn't done, they could have flown him home easily), and spent an hour walking (along the Andalite equivalent of a road, which was distinguished from its surroundings only by being flatter, with rougher grass) to the nearest settlement. Not a settlement of scoops – scoops were placed with plenty of space between them – but a sort of meeting-point in between a number of scoops where the community was centred.

There he took the Andalite equivalent of a bus.

It was hard to think of it as a transport – which was the term he had always used before – while Issetha was in his head, comparing everything they saw to what was found on Earth – the only planet she had known, and not that well. He found himself constantly thinking "Andalite version of" or "Andalite equivalent of". Once, he even thought "that would be like a city council, right?", when they walked past the settlement's common shelter, where there seemed to be some sort of meeting at the time.

In any case, he hailed the transport and waited patiently as it stopped. As the hatch opened, there was a rush of movement, a voice laughing in open thought-speech, and an Andalite female leapt to the hatch. There she turned, raising a hand in farewell to someone – and stumbled out right at Aximili.

He stepped aside, reflexes saving him from the collision, but caught the Andalite's arm to steady her before she fell. She sent him a glance, both main eyes and stalks turning towards him in embarrassed surprise, and blinked once.

Careful, he told her, slightly reprimanding – civilians, never looked behind them. He was used to people looking in all directions. He'd forgotten that civilians were often as bad at it as humans were.

She didn't reply, stalks drooping. Then she shook herself, broke free with another blinking of embarrassment, and turned to trot away.

Aximili took the small leap into the transport and thought no more of her.

He travelled with the transport towards his own settlement. He asked it to stop when he saw that they were passing his own family's property, and leapt out of the transport with some feeling of relief.

Someone had recognized him, murmuring something about Aximili… from Earth… Elfangor's brother, remember?. After that, the transport's pilot had kept swivelling both stalks and both main eyes back to stare at him, as if he could not believe who his passenger was – the other passengers, on their part, had insisted to attempt constant conversation, but that had not worried Aximili half as much as the pilot. After three years of having been at the mercy of Marco's driving, he had developed a sound respect for all ground-based transportation and how very wrong it could go.

Having his hooves back on the ground was reassuring.

It was evening by the time he reached his first destination – a small river by the edge of his family's premises. First, he made sure no-one was around. Then he morphed half-way to human, and morphed back. Secured under his arm was a small Kandrona disk.

He briefly wondered if the Fleet had ever realised that morphing was an excellent way of smuggling things – and replicating them. And although being able to replicate the small Kandrona disks – and forcing himself to ignore where the extra mass might be coming from (like some unlucky individual who happened to be in a small morph right then?) – was useful, it would not help him much. He could not keep sneaking off every third day.

He had what he needed in his bag; a force field projector to enclose a small area of the river to form a pool. He set up the force field, dropped the Kandrona disk into the water, and lowered his ear for Issetha to crawl out. She dropped into the clear waters with a minimal splash.

He waded out of the water, grazing nearby, but found no peace. He was constantly looking about, constantly expecting someone to show up. At first glance they would not see the make-shift pool or the Yeerk, but on closer examination they would realise that a part of the river was not flowing, and from there it was not hard to grow suspicious…

He soon gave up trying to graze and reverted to pacing, tail swishing behind him, one stalk on Issetha. He waited impatiently for her to surface, to signal being finished, so that they could leave. This feeding business was too risky.

He was glad he had been able to figure out alternatives. He just needed to perfect them.

When the Yeerk finally had finished feeding she came to the surface. He waded back out into the water, scooped her up and held her up to his ear, as usual fighting back a wave of nausea as the side of his head went numb.

You have good water on your planet, Issetha told him softly. Nice and clear.

Not too cold?

Not too cold, she confirmed. It's summer here now, isn't it?

Aximili nodded. He had to dive down below the surface to retrieve the Kandrona disk, and then the force field projector. He placed the second in his rucksack, but the first he weighed in his hand and wondered what to do with.

Hide it, Issetha suggested.

I probably should morph it away again…

No. That was a fresh disk, Aximili, a copy of the stolen ones you morphed back on Earth. Now, it's used. If you morph it away, you'll probably get a used disk the next time you morph a new one. Which would take the entire point away.

Are you sure?

No, I'm guessing. And so are you.

Aximili considered it. Better safe than sorry.

He hid the disk as well as he could before shouldering the rucksack and continuing towards his family's scoop. By then, the setting sun was turning the horizon white and yellow, and the red and gold sky was slowly growing darker.

He trotted ahead towards his family's scoop.

After a while, he had calmed down from the nervous procedure of Issetha's swim. He let his stalks spin lazily around, taking in the familiar scenes.

His Yeerk seemed more eager to see his home than he was himself, carefully digging through his memories of his home and parents for what must have been the thousandth time.

Aximili could not stop a wry mental smile. Issetha stopped digging, as if she had been caught stealing.

After a moment she said; Well, it's not like you mind.

And nothing you haven't seen before, Aximili added. He had stopped protesting when his memories were opened; sometimes his Yeerk would dig up some half-forgotten day or event from his youth, reminding him of it, which was almost pleasant, like looking through the archives of old hologram emitters – the equivalent of human photo albums. Go right ahead.

But now Issetha left his memories alone, settling into her normal place in the back of his head, the back of his mind.

Aximili trotted closer to the scoop. Returning home after so long felt strange; on the ship, he had almost begun to feel homesick for his scoop on Earth, and for the Animorphs.

But no. This was where he belonged.

Or was it? Where did an Andalite-Controller belong?

Far from Andalites.

Firmly pushing such thoughts out of his mind he sent a thought-call towards his parents, who were probably closer to the scoop. He stopped to wait; one did not simply rush towards someone else's scoop. He was not certain about what was the proper thing to do for a long-lost son, but waiting felt like the right thing to do.

His mother, Forlay, appeared first, scanning the edge of the premise and quickly catching sight of him. For a moment she trembled, uncertain, but then she was galloping ahead to meet him. Noorlin, Aximili's father, followed, bewildered at his wife's behaviour until he also saw the visitor. Surprise turned into relief and pride before he composed his face into the stern but familiar expression Aximili remembered from his childhood. The tan-shaded male followed his wife – although with far more dignity.

Noorlin was not one to be caught emotional. He would not gallop to meet anyone – not even if, by some miracle, it had been Elfangor returning.

Forlay, in her turn, was unable to hide her joy, and Aximili put up with her welcoming. It was not difficult. His mother was welcoming home the child she had waved off several years earlier, not completely realising how much Aximili had grown since then, but Aximili found that he did not mind.

Finally, after having pressed her tail-blade against his for possibly the hundred-and-twelfth time, Forlay stepped aside and Aximili came face to face with his father.

He drew himself up to stand almost at attention, and for a moment there was silence as his father scrutinized him.

Aximili-kala, said Noorlin finally. Welcome home.

Thank you, Father, whispered Aximili.

Noorlin sent off one of his rare smiles. He reached his tail forwards to touch his son's, saying; We are very proud of you. You have done well.

Aximili smiled in return, but wished that praise – the praise he had so often yearned for – had not stung so badly.

For, by definition, he had not 'done well'.

Aximili's habit of living in his own world, in his mind, silently conversing with Issetha or simply enjoying her company, did not go unnoticed for long. At one time, when he had closed his eyes, and even – in the safety of his home, on the Home World – relaxed his stalks – he felt a hand touch his shoulder. His eyes opened, and he turned his head to see his mother watching him, concern plastered on her lilac-and-golden face. Female Andalites turned gold in their old age, just as the males turned tan, and it was at that moment Aximili realised how much older his mother actually looked compared to how she had been when he left.

It was not age. It was worry. Sadness.

What are you doing, Aximili? she asked softly. You seem to do little but stand there, lost in thought.

I am… meditating, Aximili told her. It was as close to the truth as he would go. A human habit. It… clears my head.

Why? What do you need to clear your head of?

Nothing, Aximili sighed, feeling Issetha shifting uncomfortably in the back of his head. That had, on second thought, been the wrong choice of words.

If you are troubled, then talk to me, his mother murmured. Or your father. He is not very affectionate, but he cares about you – we both do.

The younger Andalite nodded. Forlay frowned slightly; she understood the gesture, but did not altogether approve. It was another thing that put distance between Aximili and his Andalite surroundings.

You are only home these few days before the Fleet reclaims you, my son, whispered Forlay. I had hoped you would spend that time with your family – but you seem intent on spending it with yourself. I do not understand. You are not selfish, not self-absorbed… you never have been. Still, it is as if you are locked inside yourself and determined to let no-one in, or even close. She searched for his gaze, trying to catch it, but Aximili closed his eyes and Forlay sighed. She reached out to touch his shoulder, and said; Aximili, will you answer if I ask you a question?

Yes, Mother, said Aximili, now Issetha speaking through his thought-speech centres. Well, she muttered, annoyed with the way he frowned mentally at her; What were you going to do? Tell her 'no'? Walk away? She's your mother, Aximili.

My mother. Not yours.

Not mine, agreed the Yeerk silently. I never had a mother; you don't know how lucky you are. Don't waste it.

What do you want me to do? growled her host, frustrated. Tell her the entire story, of how I've betrayed the entire People and brought shame on my family? Tell her about you?

Not if you don't want to, Issetha said. Not if you're smart – there would be trouble, I know. But don't push her away completely… it'll break her heart.

Hearts, Aximili corrected in a half-snarling voice.

Forlay touched her son's face with gentle fingers. What happened on Earth, Aximili?

We won, replied the Andalite-Controller simply, opening his eyes.

But his mother would not accept that. Was it… the human? The one who died?

It took Aximili a few moments to realise that his mother was speaking of Rachel. Rachel! He seldom thought of her, and at once felt guilty about it. Ever since her death he had thought about little else than trying to keep himself and Issetha safe; with Andalites all around him, and others who he could not completely trust, he had lived in constant dread that someone would figure out his secret and shame would come to his family. Shame, to them; humiliation, death, or worse, to him. For himself he feared little – death he had faced to often to be truly afraid of it – but he needed to keep Issetha safe.

He would.

And again his thoughts had been distracted from Rachel. Rachel, who – just as the other Animorphs – had saved his life times beyond count. Rachel, brave to the border of insanity. Rachel, unchanged by war because it was so much a part of her, running in her blood, never completely controlled.

He closed his main eyes again and said a silent prayer for her soul.

Aximili, said Forlay, the sadness on his face mirrored on her own. I know you miss the… the Animorphs, and I can understand your sorrow. But do not waste your life mourning. It was war. People die.

Aximili was silent; let his mother believe he missed his friends and mourned Rachel, if she wanted to. Actually, it was probably for the best if she thought so.

Do not worry, he told her, forcing a brave smile. I will not.

He tried to spend more time with his parents, speaking to them, and filled in the gaps of the official tale the Fleet had given them about his time on Earth. His father was often grim and silent, but pride shone in his eyes, and at such times Aximili was unable to meet his gaze – until Issetha tired of it, told him he had nothing to be ashamed of, and made him look his father in the eye.

You might not dare look at him, but I do, she declared. And added, softer; Besides, I'm sick of seeing and feeling how you put yourself down all the time. Straighten up. You've made your choices. Live with them.

Aximili knew the logic of that, and slowly grew to accept it.

But by then, the Fleet had called for him and there was nothing to do but report for duty. He said goodbye to his parents, wondering silently if he would ever return, wondering if they would have been as happy to have him home if they had known about him being infested –

No. He did not want to think about that.

An unexpected visitor arrived to the ShadeTree, travelling in a small transport-fighter with only two simple warriors to escort him. The ShadeTree's captain, Dethril-Alsum-Sengor, heard of his coming, grew curious at the reasons for his coming, and agreed to see him the same day he arrived.

You are most welcome, Alloran-Semitur-Corrass, he greeted the visitor, who stood at that laid-back, near-attention stance of a high-ranking officer greeting someone of the same or higher rank. An old habit, obviously; Alloran had been eased out of the Fleet's service – if he had resigned, or had been fired, no-one knew. But he was no longer a War Prince, or even a warrior.

Not so, Captain, said Alloran with slow dignity, and we both know it. You find my presence uncomfortable… most people do.

Dethril did not respond, finding that assertion uncomfortable, if nothing else. He simply waited for Alloran to name his business – as was proper.

The former War Prince saw his reaction and smiled in some private irony. I am here to steal your tactical officer.

Whatever for?

On special instruction from Apex Level. Would you mind calling for him?

Dethril did not like the civilian's tone – former War Prince or not – but he found no reason to argue. Especially not if this was one of Apex Level's ideas. It was always good not to trouble Apex Level. He sent a thought-call for his tactical officer, the young Aximili – who arrived a moment or two later. As usual, he was limping ever so slightly on his left front hoof; a sort of linger in the pace of his steps that he had had almost since he had arrived, four weeks earlier.

Catching sight of Alloran, the tactical officer grew wary – but only for a moment. Then he bowed at Dethril and greeted them both in low, calm thought-speech.

Nice to see you again, tactical officer Aximili, said Alloran with a note of amusement in his voice. I trust everything is well with you?

Certainly, replied Aximili simply, actually smiling. How is your retirement? Your family?

My retirement is well-needed. My family are well. In fact, my wife has sent me with word. She thanks you for the favour you granted me… three Earth-years ago, was it?

Four, I think.

Four, agreed Alloran.

Dethril blinked, a bit annoyed at not knowing what the two were talking about. He was not used to being unaware of things.

Why are you here, then? Aximili asked.

Alloran's tone grew flat, duty-bound, even grim. They need us both on Earth. It is time for Esplin 9466 to stand trial. It is his turn… to tell his story.

Still understanding little, Dethril noted wariness, tinged with fear, flash back into his young tactical officer's eyes.

Fear?

How he despised not knowing something.

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note;

Nope, no note this time. Next chapter will be up soon. Or not soon.

Press the button below, review this, and then wait patiently for the next. That's a good reader.


	17. Court

Aximili's Headache

Now the deal has been dirty

Since dirty began

I'm not asking for mercy

Not from the man

You just don't ask for mercy

While you're still on the stand

From Leonard Cohen's "The Law"

"Hello there, Ax-man."

Aximili's stalks had of course already sighted Marco, and now turned unerringly towards him, despite the crowd of human officials, and the odd Andalite – of which Marco was far from the tallest. Alloran was a few steps back, in conversation with Salawan, an Andalite legal advisor who had come to observe Visser One's trial.

"Seen me already, hadn't you?" Marco grimaced.

Aximili nodded. You're alone.

"If only. My security detail agreed to wait twenty paces back. Couldn't get him any further away. Honestly. As if I couldn't watch my own back."

Aximili comfortably fell into the old habit of ignoring Marco's babble. I meant, the others?

"Ah." Marco smiled. "Cassie's sorry, but she's visiting the zoo. They wanted to show her some animal they had imported from somewhere. She heard the words 'almost extinct' and was gone. Jake… well, you know Jake. He's hanging somewhere important looking tragic, feeling bored and making people uncomfortable by his distant mood. He would have come. If they'd let him."

Aximili nodded again. And Tobias?

"Still no sign of him. Not a feather."

I thought so, sighed Issetha in his head, and Aximili agreed. Rachel's death had nearly broken Tobias. And even if he – wherever he was – no longer so fiercely hated the world in general and Jake in particular, he would be too stubborn to reappear and thus admit it.

There is clearly bit of Andalite in him, the Yeerk commented.

Quiet, growled Aximili, but Issetha only laughed.

"But, anyway," Marco said, now walking beside the Andalite as they made their way towards the exit were human officials were gesturing, and talking lowly. "About Jake. Cassie and I don't like how he's acting, and as soon as today's hearings are over we've got an idea…"

The problem, Aximili decided as he listened with half an ear to Jake's testimony, with Salawan and Alloran beside him, was not what any of his friends might say, or what he would say. The problem was what Visser One would say.

Esplin 9466, Visser One, knew about Issetha. Alloran knew, too; but Aximili trusted Cassie's assessment, that Alloran – believing, as everyone else, that Issetha was dead, having died those three days after first infesting Aximili – had never mentioned it and never would. The old War-Prince would say nothing, probably out of gratitude for being freed himself. He knew what troubles would come to Aximili if anyone found out; he knew that the Aftran-situation, concerning the yamphut, had been bad enough to explain, and had made Cassie somewhat less popular among Andalites – despite her good intentions.

Visser One, on the other hand, would quite possibly use the information about his niece, perhaps as a part of his defence, or as some sort of twisted revenge. And then as always, Aximili was vividly aware of what would happen if any Andalite ever heard of as much as a whisper of his Yeerk.

That first day, Aximili managed to keep a properly unconcerned face, for all there was time for was Jake's testimony. Despite the Animorph leader's obvious problems with answering the prosecutor's nearly ceaseless line of questioning, Aximili was safe in the knowledge that not a word would be as much as breathed concerning Issetha.

As the court adjourned, he followed Marco and Cassie to Jake's hotel room. the two humans had been right, as Issetha was careful to point out; Jake was still in the same closed frame of mind he had been in as the war ended. 

The first few days proceeded in the same manner. After Jake's testimony followed Marco's, and Cassie's, and then his own. He had no problems with the questions posed him by the prosecution, but when it was time for the defence to cross-examine, he grew nervous.

What if they asked about Issetha?

He could of course flatly deny anything they said. But he would be up to his tail-blade in Andalites who would insist on investigating the entire matter – thoroughly. That would of course include three days under close surveillance. It would mean his things were studied for clues. It would probably mean they found something they did not like.

The cold, drawling voice of Visser One's head lawyer droned on and on, question after question.

Aximili could barely keep himself from galloping out of the courtroom, screaming, his tail flaying at anything that got in his way.

Ironically, it was Issetha who helped him complete his testimony. She kept him on his hooves, in his place, and kept him from shivering as he gave reply to the questions he was given. It was Issetha who kept his voice steady and his face calm, almost expressionless. Not for the first time did Aximili find himself immensely grateful towards the Yeerk.

And when the testimony was over and no word of Issetha had been spoken, Aximili was weak with relief. He almost wobbled down from the stand, making Salawan frown questioningly at him.

Issetha, quickly steadying him, was thoughtful. Perhaps his lawyers though it would sound like an unfounded accusation, she said lowly. Perhaps they advised against it, and Esplin listened to them.

Aximili did not consider that likely, but he did not know, and he did not care. All he knew was that – for the moment – he and his Yeerk were safe. That was all that mattered.

Visser One, when it – several days later – was his turn to testify, kept his own silence about Issetha, and was not asked about it. Aximili began wondering if the lawyers at all knew of that incident. Surely they would have asked…

I figured it out, Issetha whispered as her uncle's lavender box was lifted down from the stand and back to the defence's table.

What?

Why he's not saying anything. She let out a laugh. It's simple, really.

Why?

It'd only work against him if they find that you were infested against your will. That would be another charge against him. He's probably glad we haven't brought it up.

Aximili blinked, and then smiled. How perfect.

During the rest of the trial, he was never truly paying attention. He spent the time in his own head, conversing with Issetha.

The last day, though, he paid attention, in order to hear Visser One's sentence. Issetha was almost as nervous as the Visser himself must have been – although his lavender box revealed nothing of his emotions.

No-one was surprised to hear that Esplin-9466 would never be leaving his specially-constructed prison. (His lawyers had had certain complaints concerning that building in itself – first build the prison, then cast sentence? Obviously the verdict had been decided ahead of time!)

The procession of filing everyone out of the courtroom took a while. The three human Animorphs, surrounded by security officials, were led out in a group. Aximili chose to accompany them instead of Salawan and Alloran. Everyone who had listened to or testified in the trial were led to a large hallway, more of a room, where the security officials spread out and people were allowed to decide for themselves where to go again – more or less.

Aximili had noticed that Cassie had been frowning at him, while they had been escorted out of the courtroom. Now she came to stand next to him, gesturing down towards his hooves. "Give me your hoof, Ax."

Aximili blinked in surprise. What?

"Give me your hoof. Raise your left front hoof and let me look at it."

Why? asked the Andalite, puzzled, putting more weight on that hoof.

"Because you're limping, that's why," she said, and without further delay she bent down, wedged her shoulder against his to take some of his weight, and expertly picked his hoof up as if he had been a horse. That brought a few random laughs from the crowd around them, and someone clapped amiably.

Aximili, embarrassed and worried, had no time to protest, and once she had raised the hoof he was afraid he would kick her straight in the face if he tried to break free. He peered down at her back, and down at his own hoof, waiting tensely to see what she would say.

"What have you been doing?" she asked in a half-awed murmur, touching the sore pads below his hoof with careful fingertips.

I… I stepped on something I should not have stepped on, Aximili lied, yanking slightly at his hoof to signal that he wanted it back.

Cassie let it go, and Aximili placed it firmly on the floor again, ignoring the pain that shot through it. As the human glanced up at him, worried, Aximili felt very uncomfortable. He mumbled an excuse and hurried away.

Security stopped him at the entrance and demanded that he waited for a proper escort to be arranged. He stormed past them.

Cassie frowned after her Andalite friend, knowing that he had been lying; she wondered why he'd even tried. He should know she – of all people – wouldn't be fooled. She knew that type of wound all too well to mistake it; it was the tiny wounds left by surgical needles. Needles repeatedly used in the same area, and that had finally caused a slight infection, making the entire area sore… and causing the limp.

For a moment or two she thought, going over different possibilities and dismissing them almost at once; all of them except two. She moved up beside Alloran, and at her gesture he excused himself from a conversation with the prosecutor. The prosecutor stepped away and Alloran politely inclined his head in order to hear what Cassie had to say. "War-Prince Alloran," she began in a whisper. "Do Andalites take any drugs?"

As the old War-Prince straightened, his face was blank. Young Prince Aximili? he murmured, fortunately using private thought-speech.

"In general," Cassie said. "Anything that needs to be injected directly into the bloodstream… or taken out."

Alloran frowned. No. Anything we Andalites take is simply digested through our hooves, like our food. For blood samples, we make a small incision by the root of our tail-blades, into the smaller vessels there… it heals quickly, and bleeds just enough.

"Thank you," thanked Cassie, able to dismiss yet another possibility, and then added; "I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone I asked about this."

Alloran made a small bow towards her; simply an inclination of his stalks. I owe you my freedom. If you ask it of me, I shall be silent. Then something similar to concern passed the War-Prince's grizzled face. You shall look after him, I hope?

"If he lets me."

Alloran flicked his tail. I am afraid I am of little use. Perhaps… his Prince?

But Cassie shook her head. She knew Ax well enough to realise that if her suspicion was accurate, he would rather die than admit it to his Prince. He was too damn proud; always had been. He would admit nothing. Which would mean that Jake would begin giving orders, and at that Ax would see no choice but to obey… he'd tell his Prince what his Prince wanted to know, and after that he'd hate both himself and Jake for it.

No, Cassie thought, that's not how to handle this. "Jake has enough on his mind. Thanks again, War Prince."

As she left, Alloran made another small bow.

In only another few days, it was time for Aximili to depart from Earth. The Fleet had granted him a few weeks' holiday in order to clear his thoughts after the trial, and although he did not really need them – the trial mattered little to him, now that he knew that it did not endanger him or Issetha – he had accepted. It would please his parents, if nothing else.

The human Animorphs of course came along to the space port to see him off. Marco and Jake, neither very good with goodbyes, left as soon as possible. Cassie, on the other hand, followed him the last bit towards the waiting ship, telling the others she'd meet up with them at the exit.

When they came closer to the ship Aximili stopped, and turned towards Cassie in order to say farewell. As he saw her expression, he hesitated. She was peering intently up at him, first curious, but then more and more sad as she seemed to come to some sort of conclusion.

"Aximili," she said, startling him by using his complete name, "Do you know what you're doing – what you're risking? I told you before. This… this isn't going to end happily."

Aximili's bewilderment drained away as he realised what his friend spoke of. He should have expected it. He was actually surprised that none of his friends had suspected something; and that Cassie did was almost a relief. He sighed, and replied; I know that. But I cannot change things.

But Cassie barely listened to him, and continued; "First of all, if you insist on taking Kandrona injections – for that's what you're doing, isn't it? She's absorbing the nutrients directly from your blood, isn't she?"

Aximili felt no surprise that she had figured it out, and gave a short, weary nod.

"Don't take them all under your hoof. Sure, it's hidden from sight, you have plenty of good blood vessels there, and it's easy to get the nutrients into the blood stream, but if I notice you're limping, someone else – an Andalite – surely will, sooner or later. They'll see the wounds under that hoof and recognize them, and know you've been injecting yourself with something. If they ask for a blood sample, you've got a problem."

I realise that, muttered the Andalite.

"Secondly, don't reuse needles for the shots. Once a needle is used, it's worthless; it's lost its sharpness, and will both hurt more and leave a worse wound. A surgical needle punched through paper is useless; I don't even want to know about one that's been used on the rough pads under your hoof."

Where would I get new ones? asked the Andalite sharply.

"I don't know. Perhaps… to begin with, perhaps you could increase the dose and simply take fewer shots."

I am trying. I am attempting to concentrate the nutrients more, so one dose a week will be enough, but it is not easy. My body is not adapted to store Kandrona. Neither is… hers. Aximili's stalks flew in a wide circle, just in case; even though he had been using private thought-speech it felt as if someone might have been eavesdropping. Not over longer periods of time.

Cassie bit her lip before she continued. "I worry about you. If… if they find out… Ax, that'd be trouble not even Jake, Marco and I could get you out of, even if we had an opportunity to try and half an army to help. It's madness."

I am aware of that, Aximili gritted, suddenly angry. His four green eyes blazed down at Cassie with the intensity of so much suppressed emotion that she took a step back, feeling stunned. But, if you truly have all the answers, tell me what to do about it.

"I already told you what to do, with the escafil device –"

Unacceptable, spat Aximili flatly.

At his tone, Cassie hesitated; she'd seen her Andalite friend angry, and bitter, and aggressive, and sometimes even bordering on frightened, but this – this stubbornly unyielding defensiveness – she had never seen before. This…

Before she had a chance to speak again the Andalite had turned and galloped away, disappearing into the waiting Andalite transport as quick as if half that army had been after him.

Then again, if it had been half an army after him, he would have stood proudly, with his tail raised to meet them and a determined, very dangerous glint in his eyes. She knew; she would have stood beside him. She, and Tobias, and Marco, and Jake, and even Rachel – had she been alive. Half an army he would not have met alone – never alone – and he would have met it unflinching.

But this… this he did not know how to meet.

Cassie frowned. There must be some way she could help him.

Aximili, there is a package for you.

A package? repeated Aximili, surprised. The word "package" did not exist in the Andalite language.

That is the proper term, is it not?

Aximili nodded, and then caught himself and said; Yes, it is. Who sent it?

I do not know. Someone on Earth… how they sent it, I cannot imagine, but it came on an Andalite ship. Possibly it is from one of your friends; they have enough influence to arrange it.

Noorlin led Aximili to the package, which turned out to be a box made of cardboard. It had been carefully but unceremoniously dumped at a certain distance from the scoop.

It was obviously sent by someone with a certain degree of influence. The very size of the package guaranteed that; it was knee-high, about as wide, and twice as long. After giving it a light kick, and seeing how it did not even budge, Aximili could tell it was heavy as well. Cassie's name and address were scribbled down in one corner, while his own name was printed on top, both in human letters and, beside that, in Andalite.

He smiled wryly when he thought of the troubles gone through to get it here. It was too large, too heavy, to be lifted by Andalites, and Andalites had never developed any tools for transporting large, heavy objects, like humans had. If it was not small enough to be lifted with hands, it was picked to pieces, each transported separately, or it was not transported at all – except by tractor beams, which was very expensive to arrange… price on courtesy of the Fleet.

The very idea of a package must have confused the Andalites who had been in care of it greatly. How they had delivered it correctly was a mystery.

Noorlin watched, curious, as Aximili whipped his tail past the top of the package to sever the tape that held it together.

Are you certain that is what you are supposed to do? asked the older Andalite nervously. What if you harm it?

It is made from tape and cardboard, Aximili explained. This is how you open it.

Ah, said his father – and frowned. There are no… buttons? No thought-speech – spoken speech, pardon me – commands to be uttered? You are ruining it.

That is only the shell, said Issetha, using Aximili's voice, as she found a decent way to explain the package to the confused Andalite. The shell protects the contents – it is the contents that are important. The shell is meant to be broken when you want to access the contents.

And privately Issetha added; Listen to that, Aximili. I sound like you.

And that is a bad thing? Aximili muttered.

Noorlin blinked, and repeated; Ah. Then… Try not to ruining it too much… I would like a closer look at it. I have not had much experience with human technology.

Don't you dare laugh, Aximili, reprimanding, warned his Yeerk, and Issetha stifled a sudden giggle.  Aximili bent down to fold away the flaps on top of the package, and opened it.

First, there was a small white envelope with his name on it. He used his tail-blade to slit it open and read it quickly.

"Ax,"

It said in Cassie's unmistakable, slightly rushed handwriting,

"It turns out a number of the people at Visser One's trial now have the flu. Considering what happened the last time you were infected with that – if that really was the flu – I've sent a number of vaccines and medicines, just in case. There are instructions in each box, for injecting them, so you should manage on your own. Read through the ingredients, first, just in case there's something that's poisonous to you Andalites, and never forget to make sure you don't inject any air. Air in the bloodstream can kill humans, if it reaches the heart, and I suppose it's the same for you.  If anyone else needs vaccine there's enough for them too. And if there are any problems, contact me.

"Be careful. Marco says hi – the cinnabons are from him, of course. He insisted. I managed to stop him sending cigarette butts – you know they're not good for you, but you tend to forget. Jake would say hi, too, if he knew anything about the letter. There's also an extra copy of the World Almanac, and the new Guinness Book of World Records, which I think you'll like. The rest you can figure out on your own what it is, I hope.

Don't forget to call if you need anything.

"Cassie"

Aximili felt Issetha laughing merrily in the back of his head. Vaccines? Flu? She's not stupid, Cassie, murmured the Yeerk finally. Not at all.

No, Aximili agreed, staring down into the package. He moved his hand down and lifted up a smaller, white paper box from the package. There were four of them; and each contained a hundred unused injection needles. He would last the equivalent of an Earth year with just one pack… now he had four. He took a moment to marvel about that fact.

Aximili? said Noorlin, having painstakingly read the letter with a lot of help from his own translating chip. What is the flu?

Aximili, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, explained, and finished with; It is possible that the Earth's flu organisms can, on Andalites, cause an infection in the Tria gland. We… were never sure what caused my yamphut, but the same thing gave my friends a severe case of the flu. Cassie – as you know – removed my Tria gland, so I do not know what would happen if I was subjected to the flu again, but – as humans say – better safe than sorry.

Yes, Noorlin said, a twitch in his stalks showing that he knew and remembered exactly how and with the help of what Aximili's Tria gland had been removed – and was not very comfortable with the idea. He did, however, decide not to comment. How thoughtful of her to send this.

Thoughtful, agreed Aximili.

And extremely clever, laughed Issetha in the back of his head, and it was very hard not to laugh with her.

Aximili glanced at the letter with a stalk, and then began digging in the package again, quickly morphing human.

What are you looking for? asked his father, still curious.

The cinnabons, of course, Aximili announced. His hand caught the knot of a plastic bag, and he pulled it out triumphantly. Smiling at his father, he added; The height of human technology.

You are incorrigible, muttered Issetha privately.

And you do not really mind, retorted her host and sank his teeth into the first cinnabon.

The Yeerk laughed again, and this time Aximili did laugh with her, to the puzzlement of his father.

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note;

That took awhile. I'd almost forgotten this story… and KW Chrons. Been too deeply fascinated by my dark elves, in another story.

Reply to Qoheleth, about the morphing-or-not-morphing something held in one's hand;

I'd say you _can avoid morphing something holding it in your hand, if you don't _try_ to morph it. All the same, you should be able to morph it, if you focus enough. (Estrid could probably do it, like she morphed shoes… because she was an _estreen_, capable of extreme concentration, or something like that – it's been a while since I read that book.) Aximili wouldn't have to morph human, though. He's just doing what the Animorphs usually do with their morphing outfits. He's demorphing back to an-Andalite-holding-a-Kandrona-disk, instead of simply back to an Andalite. The trick would be in concentrating on that disk._

It should work, because the Animorphs have shown capable of demorphing back to their morphing suits even if they had morphed in usual clothing, thus without their morphing suits (at least, I remember frowning and thinking about that while reading a few of the books). And at the same time, they're probably perfectly capable of demorphing back to without their morphing suits if they wanted to, which means they should be able to replicate the morphing suits from excess material in Z-space if they need to. And if a T-shirt, why not a Kandrona disk?

*plots evil plan about using _estreens_ to smuggle larger objects… remembers that, unfortunately, _estreens_ only exist in Ani-land… plots evil story about Andalite smugglers… scraps storyline. Too silly.*

I'll see if I can get another chapter up by the end of the month. Otherwise it probably won't be up until after summer. It's almost finished, and it's about how Aximili gets his ship, about trees with memories, and about how he leaves his parents for the last time. You might want to reread the last part of chapter four, for it's also linked back to the question Issetha asks her host there. He pushed it away and refused to answer. But now, he'll have to.

Be a good reader and review. A little motivation wouldn't be completely wrong.


	18. Reply

Aximili's Headache

Yes you, who must leave everything,

That you cannot control.

It begins with your family,

But soon it comes round to your soul.

From Leonard Cohen's "Sisters of Mercy"

It all came very sudden. Until then, Aximili's freedom from the Fleet had passed more or less eventlessly. But on the fifth day, a Prince had arrived, unannounced, and proclaimed that Aximili, on his return to the Fleet, would be the Captain of a new ship. His new duties – chasing Yeerks, particularly the Blade ship – were explained to him formally, but without any fuss. He would be returning to duty a week earlier than planned, in order to give him time to familiarize himself with the ship and the officers who would be appointed beneath him. Before the Prince decided it was time for him to leave, which he did basically the moment he finished speaking, (giving no chance for the stunned Aximili to take in much of what he had been told) he told Aximili that he was to name the ship himself.

When the Prince had gone, Aximili had to wait for the news to sink through into his conscious mind before he could call the Fleet and have them confirm the tale. They did. He was appointed as Captain on a new ship. They sent him diagrams and holographic pictures of the ship over the communications link, and reminded him that he was called in for duty only five days from then.

Once Noorlin and Forlay had calmed down from the news – both were bursting with pride, and even on Noorlin's face it was obvious – they left Aximili alone enough to consider the main question; a name.

A name, for his ship, for his beautiful new ship.

He had only seen the creation on holograms, but had been instantly enraptured by it. He had never seen so beautiful a ship; so perfectly planned, so perfectly constructed…

Of course, it had to be perfectly named.

By the second evening, Aximili knew every passage on the ship by heart. He had been tracing his fingers along every corridor on the three-dimensional hologram, from the main corridors leading to the bridge, to the slightest passageways down in engineering. He did not notice that Issetha was growing bored with the ship, slumbering in the back of his head as his concentration kept drifting back to the image of his new ship, imagining walking along its corridors, imagining its prowess in battle, and imagining…

Its name.

Before the cold morning dew left the grass outside the scoop, at dawn with three days before his scheduled return to the Fleet, Aximili was out and running, feeding. He was enjoying the freedom of being on his own lands, on his Home Planet, and – for the time – perfectly safe. Most of all, he enjoyed the fact that Issetha was with him, still undetected by any Andalites. It was a faultless morning.

He slowed to a lazy trot as he caught the Yeerk's attention with a stir of thoughts.

Yes? Issetha murmured, also she enjoying the peaceful morning.

Now don't ignore me, he warned.

You want to speak about your ship.

Yes.

The Yeerk's presence was bored. Can't you think of something else, just for a day?

Not quite, Aximili admitted. But listen to me.

Of course I'm listening, Issetha assured him – automatically.

I wanted to name the ship after you, said the Andalite to his Yeerk, and was pleased to feel how she jolted in the back of his mind, suddenly giving his thoughts her complete attention. He went on: But the People will be suspicious if I give the ship a Yeerk name. So I have decided to name it the Intrepid – the bold, the fearless. He felt his thought-voice being lowered as he continued. For that is what you are. And moreover, that is what you make me. You are my courage, Issetha. I would never have been able to go through this alone.

For a moment the Yeerk said nothing, stunned. Aximili… she whispered finally, alone, you would not have had to gone through this at all.

Aximili barged right on, trying to explain, perhaps as much to himself as to Issetha. Then I would never have known bravery. I can defy an enemy, and that takes a certain type of courage. But to be forced to go against the People… that would break most Andalites, and it takes a completely different type of courage. And _alone_…

Are you aware that you just called yourself a coward, leefachir? Issetha giggled, in the manner of someone not sure how to react.

Aximili frowned mentally, and Issetha continued in a more sombre voice; But you are far from a coward. How many arisths would have been brave enough to defy not only the People, but also the Fleet?

This aristh had had some practice, Aximili said dryly.

Issetha's touch on his mind was tender agreement. I appreciate the gesture, leefachir, she told him, completely honestly. I don't know why you thought of it, but… I feel honoured.

I'm glad.

The Intrepid, was that the name?

Yes.

It has a nice ring to it. Prince-captain Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill of the _Intrepid_. The younger brother of the Great Elfangor. The saviour of Earth.

The one and only Andalite Voluntary Controller, Aximili added grimly.

And that's a bad thing? Issetha questioned in a gentle voice.

If it was, would you still be in my head?

No, laughed the Yeerk. No, leefachir, I suppose I wouldn't.

That same evening, two days before his schedules return to the Fleet, Aximili travelled out to the small river by the edge of his family's premises. Issetha could survive a long time on Kandrona injections, but lack of exercise did to Yeerks what it did to everyone else. It caused restlessness, and apathy, and an almost constant sleepiness. The Yeerk needed a swim; not a feeding, but a swim. So Aximili, despite the risks, had brought her to the river and set up the force field to secure a small, makeshift pool, into which he tossed the Kandrona disk he had hid nearby so long ago.

He did not know how many opportunities – if any – there would be for Issetha to swim once on the Intrepid.

Issetha was right, he thought, as she exited his ear and he lowered her into the enclosed area of the river. It does have a nice ring to it.

For once he was not nervous as Issetha fed. He pranced about on the grass by the side of the river, before settling to graze for a moment, and then suddenly spinning about and going through a few practice drills with his tail-blade, before returning to grazing. All along, he kept his stalks on the patch of river where Issetha would surface when she was done swimming. His thoughts were drifting, still busy exploring – or planning to explore – his new ship.

He felt like a child with a new hologram-emitter, and the thought made him laugh. He spun about on a back hoof and galloped a few leaps, just for the fun of it. He stopped, twirled elegantly to the left and advanced forwards, led by his flashing tail. Then he settled to graze again, pawing at the ground and mentally grimacing as he digested a flower which was a bit bitter.

He walked over to a flower-free patch of grass, and just then his stalks caught sight of Issetha, surfacing in the middle of the make-shift pool. He wondered how he would be able to arrange a pool on the Intrepid. He was already facing the river, so he walked calmly towards it, into the cool water, and up to the pool, where the water reached his waist. He wondered how he could gather enough water for a pool on the Intrepid – without raising suspicions.

He dismissed the problems for later, gently scooping up the Yeerk, brushing some water from her skin, and began lifting her up to his ear.

Aximili-kala, what are you doing..?

At his father's question, he almost dropped the Yeerk again. His stalks turned back, to see Noorlin standing only ten meters from the riverbank, in plain view, and surely seeing him just as plainly.

His father had spoken in open thought-speech. Aximili felt Issetha slip out between his fingers and fall back into the river with a barely perceptible splash. He tried to move, tried to speak, but found that his muscles would not obey him.

Noorlin was frowning, with both confusion, surprise, and the odd flash of fury visible in his dark eyes. Was that a…

Aximili did not reply – Noorlin did not continue. His frown deepened, worry beamed from his stalks, and he looked about. He saw the makeshift pool – not the force field, perhaps, but the square of river where the water was unmoving. The water was clear, so he surely saw the glimmer of metal down at the river's bottom – the Kandrona disk.

But worst of all, he saw Aximili's stalk following a small, grey shape that was being carried by the current downriver, wriggling to keep close to the bank and to not be brought away too quickly.

Noorlin's shoulders slumped in sudden defeat. His expression was broken as he sighed, lowering his gaze towards the ground, and turned to walk away, not even a stalk glancing in Aximili's direction. But as if seeing his son's sudden movement, and the way he was planning to speak, Noorlin held up a hand. No, he gritted. Not a word. I do not want to hear a single word.

Aximili did not dare speak after that. He blinked in confusion, bewilderment at what just had happened, and stared after his father for some time. Then he remembered Issetha, still being carried helplessly away by the current, and now the distance between them was growing dangerous. He leapt out of the water, sprinted alongside the riverbank, watching the bobbing grey shape further down the river. By the time he caught up with the Yeerk he was breathless, having forgotten to breathe as he ran. He leapt into the water, caught Issetha's small shape with nimble fingers and lifted her out of the water.

Without a word he held her to his ear, and she had not even finished crawling in as she asked; Aximili, what happened…

The turmoil of images that met her in the Andalite's head silenced her. The previous few moments were dancing wildly in his mind, so disorganized that it took her a while to sort them out.

Aximili's father, appearing as if out of thin air by the riverside.

His questions.

His beaten, defeated expression.

Aximili shivered, threw himself out of the river and up on land. He stumbled over his own hooves as he landed, but was at once back up. Before he knew what he was doing he was galloping away, as quickly as his hooves would carry him, wherever they would carry him.

Exhaustion forced him to slow from his mad gallop. He kept stumbling along at a trot for a while longer, but by the third time he fell to his knees he came to his senses and slowed to a walk, something within him still driving him away, as far away as possible, as quickly as possible. Issetha was silent in his head. His own thoughts had retreated long ago, and all he knew was the way he had to keep placing one hoof in front of the other, and again, and again, and whenever he tripped and fell he would climb back up and restart the procedure, until the next time he fell.

As his senses returned to him he stopped walking and looked around. He had had absolutely no plans of where to head, but he was oddly enough unsurprised at where he had ended up. He was five hour's travel away from the scoop, even further away from the river, at the edge of his family's vast premises. There lay a small forest of marvut trees where he had played as a child – when he had been allowed to go so far, that is. The trees still bore the marks of his early attempts at tail-fighting; as well as Elfangor's deeper, more precise cuts as his older brother had tried to teach him how it was done.

He stopped in the centre glade, closing his eyes and listening to the martuv voices; the sound of the wind rustling their leaves, echoing the memories of what they once had felt and heard.

Elfangor's presence is strong today, remarked Issetha – lowly, as if she was afraid speaking any louder would send her host fleeing again.

Yes. Aximili kept silent for a moment. His muscles ached dully. One of his front knees was swollen and ached more than just dully. Memories of his brother flooded into his mind, both from his own mind and from the weakly projected emotions of the martuv trees.

Elfangor, where was he? the trees wanted to know. But how did you tell a tree, a tree with the innocent, uncomprehending mind of a young child, that someone was dead? Elfangor, who had seen as much if not more battle than Aximili himself. Elfangor, his elder brother, who had…

The irony of fate was cruel. Aximili felt his face twist with grief, and cried to the trees around him; Oh Elfangor, what would you have done in my place?

The trees gave no reply; their unfocused mental sendings were appalled by his sudden despair, reminding him of how happy, how eager he had been in his youth, and how he had talked to them and practiced his tail-strikes on their thick bark… never hurting them, no, certainly not… could he not be happy again, rustled the trees merrily. Could he not practice his strikes, and talk to them?

When Aximili did not move, and said nothing, the martuv trees quietened, softly whispering of Elfangor and of the times he had come to them and been unhappy.

Aximili sank deep into his mind, where only he and Issetha existed, and wished his brother had been there to help him. Elfangor, who had loved a human, would have understood – not approved, but perhaps understood.

After a few hours, and still lacking an answer, Aximili fell asleep.

Wake, leefachir.

Aximili at once knew who was speaking; more from the emptiness in his head and some instinct than by the words, although there was only one person who would ever call him by that word.

Issetha?

An Andalite, sitting on her side beside him, nodded, looking slightly nervous from the way her stalks twitched. For some reason she reminded Aximili very much of Estrid, except for the tilt of her chin and the more refined stalks.

Aximili realised he was lying on the ground, despite having fallen asleep standing. Issetha must have moved him in his sleep to be able to leave his head.

And morph Andalite. But… _how_?

He raised a hand in wonder to the side of her face, trying to figure out if it was reality or only a dream. The troubles of the evening before were forgotten; the marvut trees were whispering to and shushing at each other somewhere beyond the borders of his attention.

The Yeerk's face was real enough to touch. Her eyes fluttered closed as he drew his fingers down the side of her face, and down her throat. He was still awed at the shape she had taken.

A strange knot lay heavy in his chest, making it hard to breathe. Issetha… he repeated thickly. How?

Issetha drew a long, slow breath. I simply took the different DNA:s – from Estrid and that female on the transport – directly from your blood, and performed a Frolis Manoeuvre.

A Frolis Manoeuver?! erupted the Andalite, scrambling up to sit, placing both hands on the sides of her face and staring at her, as if making certain she was unharmed.

She lay her own hands over his, stroking his fingers as she answered; Yes.

Doing a Frolis Maneuver can be very dangerous without the proper training – began Aximili…

…but was interrupted; You did it – the first time you morphed human. You had no training.

At least I held the theoretical knowledge of… and there he stopped speaking, frowning, realising what he was saying.

Yes, said Issetha smugly. You did. It was very helpful. Her tail reached forwards, the cold blade touching his tail-blade, and then – more daring – the side of his neck. When she saw that he did not move back, not afraid that she would harm him, trusting her that far and further, she smiled.

But Aximili barely noticed; he was still frowning. One moment. You made me acquire Andalites?

They will never know.

I will. The shame will be in my hearts –

Quit talking of shame, Aximili, for you are a Controller, and according to you yourself there is no greater shame.

Aximili pondered that for a moment, and Issetha watched him, now reading his face instead of his thoughts. His eyes darkened as he remembered his father, and the events of the previous day. His expression grew closed, and then purposefully expressionless, as he forced the memories away. He glanced up at her, with a barely visible frown, thinking of the shape she usually held. 

And he laughed merrily, making an uncertain smile creep into the Yeerk's four Andalite eyes as well.

Issetha, the greatest shame has been dealt me. Nothing can surpass it. The laugh had faded, replaced by a sombre gentleness as he gazed into her eyes. And that is a strange sort of relief, to be truthful.

He took her hands and shuffled towards her, awkward as any Andalite sitting on the ground. No matter, he murmured, drawing her towards him… so close that he could wrap his stalks around hers, gently, but very purposefully. For two hours, you are Andalite.

Again, not quite able to remove the awe from his eyes, he traced the lines of her face with the trembling fingers and thumb of one hand. You are Andalite… and beautiful.

Leefachir?

Yes?

I have only one question.

What is it?

Exactly how good memories to marvut trees have?

Not until late in the afternoon did Aximili turn back towards his scoop, with a heavy set of hearts, wondering what he would find – how he would be met. The expression on his father's face from the day before was vividly clear to him, set before his inner eye and refusing to go away.

Still, he had no choice but to return. He had one night left at home before he would be leaving, rejoining the Fleet. If he was ever to face his father again – and he had to, before he returned to the Fleet, if only to see if Noorlin would report him. The idea of fleeing was ever-present in his mind, but he dismissed it again and again; fleeing was foolish. The homeless on the Andalite Home World seldom lasted long before some authority or another captured them. He had no intentions of being hunted by hovercraft steered by those who thought he might be trouble – or, if his father reported what he had seen, chased by fighters steered by those who knew he was trouble.

But that was not all he was considering. He was pondering a change, a permanent change, from the lifestyle he and Issetha had adopted. He was thinking about how their lives could turn out if Issetha no longer was a Yeerk. If she had her own body. If she could, permanently, become more than simply a voice in the back of his head. The thought was tempting – like a mirage of a pond in a desert, doomed to fail when you came too close.

For of course there were problems.

She had an Andalite morph, yes, but even with an Andalite morph, it would be impossible to live as an Andalite – impossible to create an Andalite identity. Andalite society – with their strict rules of how many children each family was allowed to have – kept a very close record of all Andalite individuals, carefully registering their name, descent, DNA, and personal history. Creating an identity and background would be impossible, and at the first encounter with any officials that identity would be questioned, and revealed as a fake. And what then?

Pretend that Issetha had been human?

Possible, yes, but it would not help much. That might just keep them free from being sentenced to death, both of them, which was the likely outcome if they figured out she had been Yeerk. But still, Aximili would be sent to prison, probably for life, charged with helping someone impersonate Andalite, and Issetha… who knew?

No – it would be easier to create a human identity, as much as it would hurt him to give up his four dependable hooves, his tail-blade, his stalks. But if Elfangor managed it, so could he.

As the sun was beginning to set, Aximili was still wavering, on the verge of making a decision, when he reached the river.

The Kandrona was gone from the river's bottom, and the force field had been removed; also the force field projector was gone. Aximili searched for them for a moment, but then – at Issetha's murmur – gave up and let it be. He sighed and left the river, starting back towards the scoop.

Just as he had finished shaking the water from his legs, his stalks caught sight of his father. Noorlin was coming towards him, grimfaced and his tail proudly raised behind him. The mere sight made Aximili lower his own tail and stalks, standing very still.

Noorlin stopped ten paces away, scrutinizing his son, making Aximili want to squirm away, or break the uncomfortable silence. He dared to do neither, and stood where he was until Noorlin spoke. I do not know what I saw yesterday, Aximili-kala, he said, ever so softly, in private thought-speech despite no-one else being nearby.

Father, it was –

No, Noorlin interrupted, and Aximili silenced. _No_. I do not want your explanations – whether they are the truth or lies, I do not want to hear them. He looked the younger Andalite straight in the eyes, and Aximili's heart was stung to see more frailty on Noorlin's face than he had ever seen before, or had ever believed there could be.

If… Aximili began, but then he felt his voice fade and again he silenced.

Noorlin's tail twitched, slightly. I honestly do not care what you were doing. If you meant this family harm, we would have been harmed by now. If you meant the Fleet harm – for whatever reasons, and I imagine you could easily have plenty, for what they planned to do to Earth – that, too, would have been obvious by now.

You have grown past my influence – past my authority. I do not feel I can… Noorlin's eyes flickered in a grimace, …control you. Not as when you were a child. Still… I trust you. I trust you because you are my son, and I cannot help but trust you. And I trust you because I have no choice.

His father's expression grew distant. Aximili tried to think of something to say, but he could not summon any words.

I hope I did not see what I thought I saw, Noorlin said finally. I trust I did not see what I thought I saw – because I trust you. I place all of my hearts in this hope. But hope is a fickle thing… as is trust. He shook off the distant expression, and glanced at his son: the judging, evaluating look from Aximili's youth back in his eyes, and now it had a steely edge to it. A warning edge. A dangerous edge, which in a moment melted into despair before it returned, sharpened by Noorlin's unyielding willpower. If I saw what I hope I did not see… then I am only keeping that secret out of concern for your mother. I will not see her so upset.

He lowered his tail, very elegantly, very slowly: it was symbolic. And if I am wrong to trust you, Aximili-kala, and I saw what I hope I did not, and you are planning to betray us, then I ask only one thing of you. Do not let your mother suffer. Kill her in her sleep.

Aximili, pale as a winter morning, could not even answer. His hearts were breaking, his mind was in chaos, protests were forming in every trembling corner of his body, threatening to make him explode, or simply crumble… and yet, he knew that whatever he said would make no difference. Issetha, in the back of his mind, was as quiet and still as she ever had been, but radiating sorrow.

We will speak no more of this, Noorlin said with finality.

Aximili replied in a voice that was no more than a whisper. Yes, Father.

No further words were exchanged between Aximili and his father on that subject – and no words concerning anything else. Aximili returned to not daring to look his father in the eye, and this time Issetha did nothing to alter the behaviour. She was uncomfortably silent in the back of his head – as uncomfortably silent as Aximili was in the presence of his father, who was plainly keeping watch over him. He never raised his tail, and when he spoke he never raised his voice: there was no threat in his gestures, nothing rebuking in his tone, no fear in his eyes.

Aximili did not know if he preferred that, or if he would have preferred being confronted.

Then there was the matter of Forlay. It took the perceptive female no more than an hour to realise that something she did not know about had occurred – something troubling. At first she was patient, and waited for either her husband or her son to speak up, but neither spoke to either her or the other. That entire evening, she waited. During the morning after, the morning Aximili was due to leave with his ship, her patience reached an abrupt end.

She tormented both of them with questions. Mildly, at first; leading the conversation and forcing them to speak to each other, hoping to catch something from their dialogue. But when the transport arrived on their lands to fetch Aximili and bring him to the space port, Forlay exploded.

What is the matter with you two? she raged. You say nothing. You act as if I cannot possibly notice! You damn, proud males, you're not the only ones with minds, have you forgotten that?!

Noorlin blinked, and frowned disapprovingly, although – with guests present – he was pleased that his wife had enough sense to use private thought-speech. Aximili rearranged the straps of his rucksack on his shoulders and found a spot on the ground on which to fix his gaze. The two warriors who were coming out of the transport caught sight of Forlay's expression and kept their distance. The Prince, three steps ahead of the two warriors, strode boldly forwards to inform Aximili that it was time to board the transport; but at a murderous glare from one of Forlay's stalks, he stopped and dared come no closer.

Prince-captain Aximili… he began, but his voice was drowned in Forlay's continuing rant.

– and how dare you keep things from me. Noorlin? Noorlin! The male flinched, turning a stalk-eye towards the usually mild Forlay, who now was glaring intently at him. His wife was seldom angered, but those who knew her had learned to take her anger seriously. Do not even try to ignore me, or you'll regret it.

Have you considered the possibility that –

It might be for my own good? finished Forlay in a dangerous voice, and Noorlin wisely silenced, his thoughts carefully erased from his face. Aximili wondered what would happen if he turned and ran – Issetha advised against it. His mother took a deep breath, and her stalks glared at the three warriors closer to the transport, perhaps reminded of their presence. I demand an explanation, she growled, her tail twitching again. From which of you, I do not care, but before you leave, Aximili, I will have one!

Noorlin might have been cut out of stone. He was perfectly still, perfectly expressionless, perfectly silent. Forlay looked like she might put her blade in him – her tail was still twitching behind her – but then something flashed across her expression: the realisation that it would do little good. She knew her husband, and she knew when he came to borders he would not cross. Most likely, she could have cut his limbs from his body, bit by bit, and the stubborn old warrior would not utter a word.

She spun instead towards her son, and with a short glance at his father, Aximili understood that it was his turn to say something. By some twist of fate, and even without Issetha's guidance, he at once knew what to say.

A… very close friend, he whispered, trying to keep an insistent tremble out of his voice, once asked me; what would my parents say? At the time, I refused to ponder the question, and avoided answering it. I couldn't answer it. He paused, staring at the ground for a moment longer before looking up. But now, Mother, I shall give my reply; if you knew… you would wish me dead. And that is all I can say.

Without another word, Aximili spun around and trotted determinably towards the waiting transport – the Prince gave him a relieved look and followed.

Noorlin and Forlay watched for a moment as the transport rose into the air and began disappearing towards the horizon, but then turned back towards the scoop. Forlay, taken aback by Aximili's words, snuck her tail-blade up to touch her husband's, feeling the need for comfort as much as she knew he did.

Our son has grown away from us, Noorlin said, something dazed and distant in his usually forceful voice. He does not trust us with his secrets.

Forlay shuddered. Her anger had faded. She was not yet sure what had replaced it. He hides something, that much is clear. Elfangor… She fought to keep her thought-speech steady at the mention of her lost son, her eldest. But when she continued her voice was still lowered. They are so… similar, at everything, it is almost like seeing a ghost. Elfangor also hid something. And Elfangor… died.

The two exchanged a look, Forlay sad and Noorlin grim, each knowing almost by instinct what thoughts traversed the other's mind without having to use any unnecessary words.

Forlay was careful to keep the sudden grief away from her face. Her pride would not allow it. But then grief overpowered pride, and she turned to Noorlin. Without a word he stepped up to her and placed both arms around her, leaning his chin against her head, letting her cling to him. His soothing, wordless thought-speech drone filled her head, driving away any thoughts of the fate of her first-born, and what may yet happen to the second.

It was probably just as well that Forlay did not know she had seen her son for the last time.

  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note;

*looks longingly at song lyrics at the top* Wonderful, those lines are. Perfectly wonderful.

Did you read the end of chapter four? No? Ah, well, it's not the end of the world.

Not much to say this time. Next chapter is finished. It's about Aximili on his new ship, and an _aristh_ who runs one errand too many… It'll be up soon. I hope. Write a review for this one while you're waiting. Good reader.


	19. Aristh

Aximili's Headache   
  
  
  
_You win a while, and then it's done –   
Your little winning streak.   
And summoned now to deal   
With your invincible defeat,   
You live your life as if it's real,   
A Thousand Kisses Deep._   
From Leonard Cohen's "A Thousand Kisses Deep"   
  
_Aristh_ Nerlon-Imitar-Tanil could have found more amusing things to occupy his time with than running errands for the stern FO Menderash. But he knew better than to grumble; he was after all on the _Intrepid_, and like the other two _aristh_s he was constantly having to restrain himself from leaping with excitement over that small but ever-so-significant fact. In any case, grumbling would probably not be appreciated, and he did not want to give them any reason to send him off the ship.   
He shuddered at the thought and hurried ahead at a canter. The Captain's quarters; that was where he was heading. They were easy enough to find – the _Intrepid_ had a simple design, and it was not the first time Nerlon had to rush down to find the legendary Captain-Prince. It would of course have been simpler to send a thought-speech call through the ship's internal communications, but FO Menderash was strictly allergic to _aristh_s without duties; it was almost as if he had to _invent_ tasks at the sight of an idle youngster, just for the sake of it. So if _aristh_s was loitering around within easy reach the FO could be expected to send one to fetch the Captain, if the Captain was needed but not present – or anyone else that was needed but not present.   
In this particular case, Nerlon did not mind being given a task. But he had minded when he, last week, had found himself ordered to scrub the walls of a side corridor.   
Previous experience had taught Nerlon that the door to the Captain's quarters was always open, and if he had been sent down to fetch the Captain, he was of course allowed to enter.   
This time, he found himself frowning at a closed door, surprise making him stop and consider. Captain-Prince Aximili would probably not mind if he came in – he had, after all, been sent to fetch him. Then again, a closed door was a clear sign that the Captain wanted some privacy. Then again, this was a ship, and the Captain had duties to attend to on the bridge; he could have his privacy later. Then again, Nerlon did not consider himself the right person to remind the Captain of that.   
What was the worst thing that could happen? It was not like he would be dismissed from the Fleet for _opening a door_… although this was not just any door.   
He finally made up his mind and simply sent a thought-speech call; Captain?   
There was no response. Nerlon shifted his weight to another set of hooves and tried the call again. After the third time, he began having mental images of the FO, up on the bridge, growing more and more impatient, probably already practicing his thought-speech roars, his glares, and inventing suitable less-pleasant tasks for when Nerlon returned. Polishing the floors of the corridors with the closed lids of his stalk-eyes, for example. Or grazing off the bitter weeds in the grazing hall before they grew too numerous.   
How weeds actually appeared in a grazing hall, _in a space ship_, was one of the universe's great mysteries. Nerlon secretly believed that they had been planted there on purpose, so that _aristh_s could be threatened to have to graze them off. For otherwise, why not simply _cut_ them off?   
With another shudder, and the realisation that there was nothing else to do, Nerlon opened the door – to his relief, it was not locked – and stepped cautiously into the Captain's quarters.   
He felt like a sneaking thief, and timidly called for the Captain-Prince one more time, just to be sure. When there was still no reply he gathered his courage and continued inside. He walked very silently, not sure why, but feeling nervous.   
The quarters were divided into sections; each section had a door. _They_ were all open – except one. After having glanced through the open doorways and made sure those rooms were empty, he went to the closed door. He opened that door, too; it was a simple sliding door, that you pushed aside, and he pushed it just far enough to be able to glance into the room.   
The sight made him blanch and start to quiver, unable to move for a very long moment. He stared into the room with all four eyes.   
Then, just as suddenly as he had frozen, he regained mobility and stepped hurriedly from the doorway, his hooves clopping dangerously loudly against the floor. He made his steps more silent as he made his way – _quickly_, oh so quickly – out of the Captain's quarters, and back up towards the bridge.   
  
He had been dreaming of the Home World, of running on grass… running free, with the wind at his back and the skies clear and open above him. But suddenly he was no longer running on grass; he was in a small room, trapped in a dark cell, and just before he ran headfirst into the wall, he heard his hooves connect with cold metal. That sound woke him.   
Aximili's eyes flew open and he raised his stalks again, letting them begin circling, angry with himself for nodding off to sleep.   
Issetha was prodding at his fingers; he still held his hand in the water where she was swimming. He closed the hand gently about the Yeerk's small shape and raised her to his ear, waiting patiently as she made her way back into his head.   
Much better, was the first thing she said, sighing with relief. And then, accusing; You fell asleep.   
Only dozed off, Aximili murmured, embarrassed.   
I told you you were tired, the Yeerk reminded him. You should have slept last night. But you always know best, don't you?   
Too much was happening. I was needed on the bridge.   
So instead you fall asleep now? I've been trying to get your attention for a long time, _leefachir_.   
Sorry.   
It's not that, said Issetha, now comforting. It's just that… what if you were needed on the bridge _now_, and someone came looking for you?   
I would not worry about that, Aximili told her. I told Menderash that I did not want to be disturbed.   
He would send someone, in an emergency, Issetha disagreed. She turned his main eyes towards the door, frowning mentally, and wondering; Wasn't that door closed?   
I do not think so, said the Andalite. He moved his hand over to a console and drained the water Issetha had been swimming in, and then removed the force fields that had contained it. But we should head to the bridge.   
  
Nerlon stumbled out of the drop shaft, and right into a warrior. The warrior leapt aside, scowling angrily, but Nerlon fell. He came quickly to his hooves and his main eyes scanned the bridge, found the First Officer, and noted with a sinking set of hearts that Menderash looked very angry.   
But he dismissed the older Andalite's anger quickly, coming forwards, quickly, with a First Officer! First Officer, the Captain, he's –   
He is not yet here, I see, interrupted Menderash angrily, frowning at the _aristh_. I sent you to fetch him!   
Yes, agreed Nerlon, but, First Officer, he's –   
_Still not here_, growled the FO. Do you have problems taking orders, _aristh_?!   
Nerlon blinked rapidly with all four eyes, confused, afraid, and wondering what to do. Please, he tried again, shifting his weight to another set of hooves and back again, his tail flicking back and forth behind him. First Officer –   
Stand straight! Keep still! snapped Menderash angrily. What causes this?! You are acting like a nervous, beaten child! The Fleet shall have none of it! He glared viciously at the _aristh_, who was still trying to get something said. _Stand straight_, I said! And SILENT until you are spoken to, or you shall regret it! Understood, _aristh_ Nerlon?   
Nerlon forced himself to stand still. He did not even notice how his hands, stalks and tail-blade were trembling.   
Now, said Menderash, his tone somewhat less hostile, where is the Captain?   
Nerlon thought he saw an opening to speak. The Captain? First Officer, he's –   
I'll require no word from you except his location, interrupted Menderash. I repeat; where is the Captain?   
His quarters, Nerlon said lowly.   
Not anymore, came the Captain's voice from the drop shaft. Nerlon flinched forwards and spun around, eyes wide.   
STAND STILL! roared Menderash, and the _aristh_ resumed his at-attention stance, although he was still trembling. One stalk eye followed every movement the Captain made, as he swaggered up closer to the First Officer, and the _aristh_.   
What is happening? asked the Captain.   
The _aristh_ is being childish and disobedient, FO Menderash said.   
Menderash?   
Yes, Captain?   
Whatever talents you have, understanding the young is not among them, Captain Aximili told him dryly. The FO blinked once, but chose not to comment. The Captain continued; What is the problem?   
The FO sent a short glance at the still-pale Nerlon. I sent the _aristh_ down to your quarters to warn you that you were needed on the bridge, Captain, he said curtly. He returned alone.   
The Captain grew tense, one stalk spinning towards Nerlon, but then the expression was gone. Did you enter my quarters, _aristh_? he asked lowly.   
Nerlon kept his eyes aimed at the floor. N-no… no, Captain, he managed.   
You simply called for me? wondered the Captain, now more nonchalant.   
Yes, Captain, whispered the _aristh_, daring to glance up at the Captain's face. When he realised that his eyes had travelled to the Captain's forehead, as if trying to see through it, he quickly averted his gaze, clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides to keep them from shaking.   
It was unimaginable.   
It was impossible.   
It was so _wrong_.   
But Nerlon knew what he had seen. He trusted his eyes. He knew what he had seen, and his inner sight had seen nothing else ever since; the Yeerk. The Yeerk in the Captain's quarters, prodding at the Captain's hand, seeking his attention.   
How did you call me? asked the Captain. By my title?   
Nerlon gathered his courage. He was surprised to find that, yes, he did have courage to gather. He could even fuel it with determination. He was probably the only one who knew. He was probably the only one he could trust. Yes – by your title, Captain.   
That explains it, said Captain Aximili. Menderash, the _aristh_ has done nothing wrong. I was resting… I would not have woken when he called for me.   
Menderash frowned. Nerlon's stalks travelled back and forth between the two, nervous. His courage had obviously – but unfortunately – been only temporary.   
The Captain continued. I only newly became Captain – the call of my title does not wake me. Use my name the next time, _aristh_; that will wake me. You _do_ know my name, I presume?   
Nerlon bowed, trying not to tremble. Andalite-Controller. Andalite-Controller… on the _Intrepid_, and the Captain himself! It was impossible! It was _wrong_! He did not know where he even found the strength to speak. Yes, Captain – of course, Captain.   
Captain Aximili smiled, but as soon as he turned away Nerlon threw aside what remained of his courage and fled for all his legs were worth. FO Menderash frowned after him, but the _aristh_ neither noticed nor cared.   
  
He was frightened, said Issetha in the back of Aximili's head. He diverted half his attention to her, and the other half to what Menderash was saying… something about traces of the Blade ship. The usual; vague signals and traces of metal atoms in space.   
Who? he asked.   
The _aristh_. He was scared. You could see it in his eyes… he was scared to death.   
Aximili shuddered mentally. He said he did not enter our quarters.   
I know, _leefachir_. But… what if he was lying?   
_That_ possibility, whispered Aximili, I do not even want to consider.   
We _must_ consider it.   
Aximili thought. His FO had stopped speaking; the TO had taken over. He hoped they were not saying anything important, for he was no longer listening. If the _aristh_ entered our quarters and saw… saw _you_, Issetha… then there would be nothing we could do. For the moment, there would be nothing _he_ could do.   
He might tell the officers.   
And what would I do about it? snapped Aximili, fear turning into anger. Kill him? Eject the body into space? And if he has spoken to anyone, I would murder them, too? Theoretically, I _could_, of course… but it would not exactly _help_, Issetha.   
_We don't know_, murmured Issetha, her tone now soothing, making Aximili want to close his eyes and forget everything but the sound of her voice. We don't know if he saw anything. But if he did, that would be…   
…very dangerous to us, finished the Andalite. The Yeerk's touch on his mind was tender agreement. This time, he did close his eyes.   
Captain? said the TO sharply, and Aximili's eyes flew open.   
Yes? he wondered.   
With all your respect, Captain, are you paying attention?   
Aximili sighed. Of course. Continue.   
  
_Aristh_ Nerlon waited. He kept clear of the Captain – and of FO Menderash, just to be safe. After two days he got his reward; an opportunity. The communications cell was left unguarded.   
After passing the initial terror, the following fear, Nerlon had begun thinking. He had at once drawn the conclusion that he could trust no-one on the _Intrepid_… not even the other _aristh_s. He had to contact someone outside the limited world of the ship – someone in power.   
High in power.   
Theoretically, he needed a code to open the communication. A code he did not have, but that did not matter; he went around it. His father had designed the very type of program used for communication in the Fleet. Nerlon knew them like his own tail-blade.   
He opened a channel leading to the Apex Level itself. He waited, nervous and impatient but – amazingly – not afraid, until his call was received.   
This is Apex Level. State your name, rank, and whatever issue this concerns, said the Andalite who answered; a secretary.   
I am _aristh_ Nerlon-Imitar-Tanil, stationed on the _Intrepid_, began Nerlon – but was interrupted.   
Who has authorized this communication? snapped the secretary.   
I am acting on my own authority, revealed Nerlon, knowing that he _had_ no authority.   
Do not play games, _aristh_, sneered the older Andalite. You will at once –   
There is a Yeerk on this ship, Nerlon blurted.   
The words seemed magical – at least, their effect was magical. The secretary frowned, for a short while, perhaps sending or receiving thought-speech. Then his face was replaced by an older, sterner; a warrior's face. I am War Prince Tansol, drawled the new Andalite. What was it you said about Yeerks on the _Intrepid_?   
Nerlon told his story, relieved to finally have a listener.   
  
When they switched shifts on the bridge for the second time, Aximili retired to his quarters, telling the officer on duty that he could be called for if he was needed.   
He had barely passed the door to his quarters and taken a few steps into the main hall when he heard the quiet voice in his head; Aximili, I think it's time.   
The Andalite did not even have to ask what she meant. He only sighed, and in the privacy of his quarters, allowed himself the luxury of nodding in reply to his Yeerk.   
One close call, the Yeerk continued. _One_. But that's one too many.   
Yes.   
Then you have a plan? Issetha whispered.   
Of course, said Aximili.   
Will it work?   
I do not know.   
Issetha touched his thoughts, to find out what he was planning.   
We need to get to Earth, Aximili said in an explanatory matter. Earth, and Cassie. She is the only one who we can trust. She will help us find… find some way to live on Earth.   
As humans?   
If we must, gritted the Andalite, not liking the idea, but liking the alternatives less. Of course, there was always the possibility…   
There are many places on Earth that are isolated, Issetha assured him. We would be perfectly safe.   
Isolated, yes, but suited for Andalites?   
How about the Hork-Bajir's valley? Issetha suggested. Yellowstone, was it?   
Full of human activity, Aximili pointed out. He sighed. But that is a problem for after we reach Earth. First…   
Issetha stirred, remembering his plan. We could simply leave the ship. Take a fighter and leave.   
They would wonder why a fighter was leaving. They would follow. Aximili laughed dryly. A _Captain_, deserting? If nothing else, _that_ will raise their suspicions.   
So instead you make up a strange, complicated plan? Complicated plans have plenty of points where they can go wrong.   
I plan to catch them unprepared. I plan to make things look as if I was only… _missing in action_. Lost. No-one will know the truth. And that is the way things must be.   
Issetha thought for a moment. You'll have to abandon the _Intrepid_.   
Yes, the Andalite said flatly.   
Don't try to fool me, Aximili, you love this ship.   
Aximili felt a wry smile creep over his face. The Yeerk still knew him all too well – but that was not necessarily a bad thing.   
And moreover, you'll have to abandon your parents. They'll never even know what happened to you.   
I know.   
You might even have to abandon being Andalite.   
Now her host was silent.   
Issetha sighed heavily. I'm sorry for this, _leefachir_.   
I've made my choices, growled Aximili, hating to hear Issetha use that tone. I've made them _myself_. And I shall keep to them – don't you dare think this is your fault. Don't you _dare_. It's no-one's fault. It _will not_ be a fault unless we think it wrong. And, Issetha, you are _not allowed_ to think this is _wrong_, either.   
I won't, the Yeerk promised softly.   
Aximili nodded again, once, closed his eyes and tried to drown his insecurities in the reassuring presence of the Yeerk. There was much to think about, many plans to be made. But they would wait until later.   
  
War Prince Tansol stood in thought for some time after he had ended the call from the _aristh_, ordering the youngster to keep a low profile, keep to his ordinary tasks, and report back in another day.   
Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, a Controller?   
It seemed unimaginable.   
The brother of the great Elfangor, a traitor?   
It seemed impossible.   
But, Tansol reminded himself, that would be the thoughts of the People. He himself had helped build up Elfangor's image to that of a hero. The People needed heroes. Elfangor had been perfect. His reputation was spotless.   
Tansol was only glad that the People remained unaware of some of the finer parts in that specific great hero's story.   
Aximili had grown into his own hero's role without as much help from media and discreet rumours coming from Apex Level. He, too, was a hero. It was unthinkable for him to be a Controller – a _voluntary_ Controller.   
And of course, Tansol mused, the fact that it was unthinkable was what had let it go on for so long. No-one would have expected it. No-one would have suspected, even if there had been signs…   
And there must have been. There always were _signs_.   
Now, it seemed the young Prince Aximili had committed a cardinal error. It was almost a shame. Tansol did not like it. He was almost sad to hear about it.   
He trusted the young _aristh_. He could see true fear, true abhorrence in the youngster's eyes. The words rang true, and his story was detailed, too detailed to be made up.   
Why make something like that up to begin with, even? It was a serious accusation. The _aristh_ knew this – he would not _dare_ lie.   
Tansol did not like it.   
A hero of the People, infested.   
This required discretion. It was best if the People never found out. They needed their heroes. And by exposing Aximili's treason, even the memory of Elfangor would be stained.   
That could not be allowed. Not with the Fleet already being downsized, already losing influence. A scandal like that could cost the Fleet its credibility, and crush it.   
Apex Level would fall from power, collapse like someone hit with a shredder.   
No. Let the People keep their heroes; let them believe Aximili was one.   
Of course, the Prince had to be disposed of, and quickly. An infested Captain? It could not be allowed, at whatever cost.   
Moreover, if the _aristh_ had found the Captain's secret, someone else would, sooner or later. Word would spread to the People, and all would be ruined. But Tansol smiled; the good reputation of Prince Aximili could have been ruined many times over already. He had defied the Fleet – of course, the People would side with him, against the Fleet, on that one. But something the People would find harder to accept is that he had been part of a group that lost an _escafil_ device to the Blade ship.   
That _escafil_ device was not often spoken of, and then only in hushed voices. The voices were almost nonexistent by the time they came down to actually _blaming_ Aximili.   
But this definitely won the price. _Infested_… voluntary, according to the _aristh_. How could that even happen? It was intriguing.   
And now it was high time to put the Andalite-Controller back in his place. In fact, why not correct two mistakes at the same time?   
A plan began forming in Tansol's mind. So far it was only shadows, unclear fragments without details, but Tansol knew the right Andalite for the job of perfecting it.   
War Prince Caysath! he bellowed.   
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Author's Note;   
  
I know Caysath is a Prince, not a War Prince, in #54. Well, let's say he _pretends_ to be a Prince then, and really is a War Prince. Makes things simpler if he's a War Prince.   
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I was feeling a bit glum that morning after posting, but took one look at those wonderful little reviews and felt a lot better. Glad people liked the Forlay-is-mad part. Liked writing it. And it _is_ actually based on a mother.   
  
Moreover, will now be gone one month or more, so you'll have to wait for the next one. There are two or three chapters left. Depending on how melodramatic I'm feeling.   
  
Oh, and to those of you who don't want me to kill off Issetha and Aximili, I'm sorry, cause I will. More or less. This is tied to the books, and Aximili's fate is being a prisoner of the One, and the best I can make out of it is leaving him (and Issetha) still aware but trapped. That's not a good idea. Too sad. Better to have them either unaware, in some sort of coma, or dead. Which of those two the ending is, I leave for you to interpret as you wish. I can't make up my mind, so it's more or less open for debate, just as the exact fate of KAA's Ax at the end of #54 is more or less open for debate.


	20. Caysath

Aximili's Headache – chapter 18

I did not know

And I could not see

Who was waiting there,

Who was hunting me

From Leonard Cohen's "By The Rivers Dark"

Aristh Nerlon's instructions were direct and uncomplicated. His part in the plan, he had been told, was small but crucial. The word 'crucial' struck a very pleasant cord. Seldom did an aristh hear that his existence, or anything he could do or say, was 'crucial'. Seldom was an aristh told he was anything but 'in the way' or 'constantly under hoof'.

His task was to monitor the Captain.

This 'crucial' task was made infinitely harder by the fact that Menderash remained true to his mission in life: pairing up idle youngsters with less-pleasant chores. Even though Nerlon himself knew he was very much busy when he loitered about, hoping to catch no attention but keeping a close ear and eye on the Captain, it clearly made Menderash's stalks itch. By the end of the first five days, Nerlon's fingertips were scrubbed raw from polishing the main shaft's walls with a rag.

This, the aristh thought bitterly, despite the fact that they needed no polishing – he himself had seen Menderash stop to frown at his reflection and rub some stray dirt off his cheek.

But the First Officer of the Intrepid was completely unfamiliar with the term 'good enough'.

Nerlon was, though, equipped with all a youth's endless energy, when something caught his interest. Secretly spying on the great Captain Aximili, at orders from an Apex Level War Prince, definitely caught his fancy. Thus there was no avoiding the fact that when something actually happened at the bridge which involved – in any way at all – the Captain, Nerlon knew about it.

So how could he miss the brilliant opportunity that opened?

He had been expecting the mammoth ship. He had known about it two days prior to anyone else on the Intrepid, and had been waiting most impatiently for it. When it finally appeared, on the screens, he was more excited than nervous and afraid. He dared closer to the bridge than ever before, standing just in the doorway to the main shaft, in full view of any who happened to glance his way.

The ship was beautiful, in a strange, erratic way. Even more beautiful, since Nerlon knew what waited inside it.

War Prince Tansol himself had explained the Apex Level's plan to the young aristh. Only the parts he needed to know, of course, but he had been assured that there was more to it, and he need not worry, and he would be rewarded if he did his part well.

All he needed to do was to report the Captain's decisions and course of action concerning the ship. He needed to listen to the orders given, and as soon as possible head down to the communications booth – he had been given the access codes to the emergency booth during his last contact with Apex Level – and repeat what he had heard, word for word, to the War Prince – Caysath, by name – who he had been told to contact. This War Prince – Nerlon had figured out himself, and was very proud of it – was waiting inside that mammoth ship.

He knew this because of the nature of the call he had been told to make. It was a short-distance call, a direct call, which made it more difficult to track unless specifically searched for. He had been warned that it would not work until the ship was in place. He had been warned that, should he try, he might cause it to be listened for, and ruin everything.

But as he stood there, watching the fascinating ship and listening to the commands being issued, he could feel his eyes slowly growing wider.

He would never have imagined the Captain to play so into Apex Level's waiting hands!

Aximili's plan was simple enough, and he had rehearsed it until he knew it well.

He would himself join the boarding party. He would find some way to separate himself from the warriors, and would sneak back towards the docking craft and the two fighters. The docking craft was an ungainly vessel at best, and he would need to gain access to a fighter, which should prove easy. They were both attached to the docking craft. Getting the pilot out of the fighter would be more difficult, but not impossible – not for the Captain. Once in the fighter, he could leave.

Of course, the pilots of the docking craft and the other fighter would be surprised if he took a fighter, and then began leaving, and would question him… he could fire at one engine on the fighter, before they had time to realise what he was doing, and render it useless. The docking craft would take too long to disengage from the ship and was too slow to pose any threat.

After taking the fighter, he could morph, perhaps to Hork-Bajir, and show them a face they would – with some luck – believe to be Yeerk. They would believe he had been a Yeerk in Andalite morph, in order to explain his behaviour.

Perhaps the Intrepid itself would react and try to follow him, but to what end? A fighter was small and fast. As soon as he vanished into Z-space, he would be safe, gone from the Intrepid's influence.

He would stay hidden for a while, until things calmed down, and then travel to Earth, find Cassie and… he had plenty of time to consider that part later.

The plan was well-known and relatively simple.

The problems were not.

The Captain! He's going personally! He's in the boarding party!

There was a short silence in the other end of the line after the aristh had blurted out his message. War Prince Caysath hid his annoyance at the youth, who let his eagerness overwhelm him, and asked a few curt questions concerning details. How many were coming, when, from where, in what type of transport, with what escort, what was the Intrepid doing at the time, who had been left in charge, and what type of communication did they have with the Captain?  To the youngster's credit, he did calm himself and answer the questions well enough. He had clearly been attentive.

You have done well, aristh Nerlon, Caysath praised finally, with barely a change from the drawling voice he commonly used. Be assured that your help shall not go unrewarded. Now return to your duties – to avoid suspicion.

The young aristh agreed at once, eagerly, and Caysath ended the communication. At Prince Sariyon's questioning expression, Caysath said; It is good to encourage the young.

Yes, War Prince.

Even if they are about to die, Caysath added with a flick f his tail.

The Intrepid will be destroyed? Prince Riminar asked.

With the target allocated here instead? Of course. We want no evidence – thus, no survivors.

Riminar did not even blink. It will be arranged, War Prince, he agreed, and started giving out orders. One warrior sped away, to carry the order to the bulk of Caysath's troops, waiting closer to the centre of the large ship.

Caysath lazily stretched his tail and stalks, very pleased with himself, but then raised his tail-blade into attack and let his stalks resume their usual swivelling. Come, he said. Let us go meet our dear Prince Aximili. He should have followed the bait right into our little trap by now, would you not think?

Yes, War Prince, was Sariyon's only reply.

Certainly, War Prince, Riminar agreed.

As Caysath set off at a lazy trot, the remaining thirty warriors behind him followed closely. Sariyon held his place, just by Caysath's right back leg, and Riminar fell in by his left. The troop was the prime example of discipline; Caysath felt a small shiver of pride as he scanned their straight lines of proudly held tails and expressionless faces with his stalks.

After a while, fifteen of the warriors and Prince Riminar turned into a side corridor. The plan was that, while Caysath and Sariyon blocked one end of the trap corridor, Riminar would block the other.

Personally, Caysath was of the opinion that Riminar did too much of his own thinking to be part of what was delicately referred to as the Executive Branch of Apex Level; simply put, he was too damn independent. Usually that would have caused his superior to quickly depose of him: independence was not a sought-for trait in this line of work. But he was smart; always following orders, never asking questions, and for that Caysath trusted him – and knew how to turn Riminar's independence to an advantage.

Therefore Caysath could trust Riminar to do his part and settle back to focus on his own parts of the coming operation.

The warriors of Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill were on full alert. The Prince himself had realised very quickly that something was very wrong when he suddenly lost communication with his ship and crew. He made sure he had not lost anyone in his group, and organized them into a loose formation in order to head back towards where they had left their boarding craft.

Leaving so soon, Prince Aximili? a voice rang out, as an Andalite stepped calmly into view at the end of the corridor. He was followed by several others.

What the… began the more than familiar voice of Issetha, worried, and Aximili silently agreed: this could cause a few last-moment changes in their plan to leave. Or worse: cancellations. What were those Andalites doing there..?

Identify yourself! commanded a young warrior, Tarili, who suddenly stood beside – almost in front of – Aximili, ready to leap between his Prince and the strangers, should they turn hostile.

Why certainly, agreed the newcomer, amused. I am War Prince Caysath of Apex Level. This – he indicated to an Andalite to his right – is Prince Sariyon. Prince Riminar should be joining us shortly.

Tarili watched him intently.

Step back, warrior, Aximili ordered. They are no threat.

But, my Prince –

Step back, Aximili repeated. Or do you consider me unable to fend for myself?

Tarili hurriedly resumed his place in the formation behind Aximili.

Nicely done, approved Issetha.

Yes, Aximili said. I thought so myself.

Although do not discourage him too much, love, the Yeerk continued. Remember yourself at that age? You were always eager to defend your Prince. And Jake probably owes you his life many times over.

I will bear it in mind, Aximili assured her.

And if you forget, I'll remind you, his Yeerk murmured fondly.

Aximili turned his attention back to the outside world just in time to hear Caysath begin speaking; Prince Aximili, I have orders for you; I am relieving you of command. Please turn these warriors over to me.

Aximili blinked in surprise before he could stop himself. His suspicion had been correct; this would definitely interfere with his plan. Or perhaps not. If he could be separated this easily from his own warriors… but then again… _why? Pardon me, War Prince?_

Caysath did not even twitch. He wore the unnerving expression of a cat that's just caught sight of its prey. Turn your warriors over. Now.

Aximili raised a hand to stifle the protest he knew would come from either Tarili or one of the other hotheads. War Prince, he began slowly, Issetha speaking with his voice. We have just discovered evidence that this craft carries or has carried Yeerks. Surely you understand that your unexpected presence is suspicious, and your request even more so.

Suddenly Caysath switched to private thought-speech. His face was somewhere between expressionless, strict, and predatory – or some strange mix of all three – but his voice was as sharp as a tail-blade. This ship indeed carries Yeerks, Prince Aximili – the name was a sneer – and one more so than it should! Or do you deny that you yourself are a Controller?

Aximili was silent. Any ideas of salvaging his plan to escape had suddenly been swept out from under his hooves – if Caysath knew he was a Controller, there was only one, very obvious reason for him to be there.

He was aware that his warriors were shifting uncertainly behind him; aware that a group of Andalites – probably led by the Prince Riminar Caysath had mentioned – had positioned themselves at the other end of the corridor, trapping them all… for a trap it was.

Despite his feelings – his like – and yes, he admitted, his love – for Issetha, Caysath's remark stung. That word, Controller, was everything he had ever been taught to hate, fear, and fight. Becoming one was the ultimate and final disgrace, and there was a time not long ago when he gladly would have walked through fires, broken every bone in his body, severed his own stalks, hooves, and even tail, and finally taken his own life to avoid it.

Not any more.

Yes, Controllers were the enemy – Yeerks were the enemy – Issetha was a Yeerk. But Issetha was his friend. Issetha was more than his friend – she knew him better than anyone else, understood him, cared for him, loved him, and was always with him.

He was never – and would never be – able to bring himself to lower his ear to the water for her to crawl in, and part of him still recoiled at actually lifting a Yeerk to his ear, but when he was alone he felt incomplete.

Issetha was a part of him. Yeerk she may be, but she was his Yeerk.

And if that made him a Controller, then so be it.

He is, Issetha revealed with Aximili's voice, as always reading his mind, knowing his thoughts and where they would lead; he would find no reason to deny the accusation. I am Issetha 948, of the Kin Dara pool, and I am Aximili's… friend.

Friend, sneered the War Prince privately, while openly he said; Very well, Prince Aximili. It is your choice. But to suspect us of being Controllers is ludicrous.

If I hand over command, Aximili said, also privately, will you keep my warriors out of this?

They are already involved.

They know nothing, and are not infested. I want your word that you do not let them suffer because of me.

They do not know? Caysath laughed, openly, surprising everyone with the sudden look of aggressive amusement that crossed his face. Of course – of course. Such a secret must be closely kept. Warriors, your Prince has been keeping secrets.

Aximili tensed.

Caysath leered balefully at him. He himself holds a Yeerk in his head.

Aximili went from tense to completely frozen. The warriors behind him shifted uncertainly. Those in front of him – Caysath's – did not even move. And then…

Liar! cried Tarili, starting forwards.

Tarili! Hold back! Issetha roared with Aximili's voice.

Tarili hesitated, but at a sharp look from his Prince, fell back to his place. The others were glancing from Aximili to Caysath and back to Aximili, as if they were unable to decide whom to trust. Most seemed to settle, finally, for trusting their Captain. Eyes sharp as only those of insulted Andalites turned with full force towards Caysath.

It is the simple truth, the War Prince went on, his voice almost a purr. Why do you not tell them, Prince Aximili? Tell them about your Yeerk. Tell them about Issetha, the Yeerk you have carried since Earth! Tell them how deep your treachery is rooted in your mind, how your every movement is controlled, and –

ENOUGH! thundered Aximili, unable to stand the other Andalite's insults any longer.

I give out the orders here! Caysath growled in a tightly controlled voice. You, and he glared at Aximili's warriors, from now on follow me. Is that understood?

There was a collective swish as the blades of Aximili's twenty-one warriors swept up into attack. Caysath's soldiers followed suit, and so did the ones in the back end of the corridor, until there was not a tail among any one of the groups that was not raised, not a face that was not tense, not a set of eyes that were not glaring. As if from far away, Aximili noted how his warriors inched up around him, ready to defend him if it turned necessary.

It only made him more determined to keep them out of this. But the thought of giving up his warriors, especially to this specific War Prince, and at that time, was uncomfortable. They were, after all, all that stood between him, Issetha, and whatever sentence this Caysath had been ordered to carry out.

For, Aximili knew with a bitter, sinking feeling in his hearts; there would be no trial.

He had to quench that last flame of rebellion in him that was still very much alive, writhing, burning, telling him to gather his warriors for a final battle. Battle – a blood bath; and one he would not be the cause of. Not. Not… but since he was almost trembling with anger – and fear, he admitted to himself – it was hard to avoid.

Issetha took gentle control of Aximili's body and the part of his brain that controlled thought-speech. She made him perform a ritual bow towards Caysath, before spreading his arm towards the warriors that surrounded them. All yours, War Prince. And to the group of warriors, with a tone that not even Issetha could make anything else than flat and empty; You are now under the command of War Prince Caysath.

The warriors gave Caysath suspicious glances, slowly lowering their tails, and lingered a bit longer than need be by Aximili. All of them stopped and bowed towards him before – reluctantly – joining Caysath's troops.

As soon as they had, Caysath sent them down a corridor together with Prince Sariyon and a number of his own. Remaining in the corridor was Aximili, with Prince Riminar and three warriors behind him, as well as the War Prince and four other in front.

Aximili straightened, cleared his face of all emotion and proudly raised his stalks and tail. What do you want, Caysath?

Caysath laughed coldly. I want to cut you apart, traitor, piece by piece, and hear you scream for every strike. Unfortunately, we do not always get what we want.

Unfortunately, Aximili agreed silkily. Then what are you planning?

Firstly, to remove that Yeerk –

She is staying with me.

Not after three days, spat Caysath.

Aximili stared coldly at him, knowing the hopelessness of his situation in that matter, and feeling his tail be lowered again by Issetha after it had threatened to strike.

It's no use, love, she murmured soothingly.

The Andalite-Controller glared at Caysath. Consider yourself lucky.

Whatever for?

My Yeerk will not allow me the pleasure of removing your smirking face from your head, and your head from your shoulders.

Caysath laughed, but cut himself short and met Aximili's icy gaze with one even colder. Then he looked past Aximili: the warriors from the Intrepid had just disappeared into a dropshaft, out of thought-speech range.

Someone inform Prince Sariyon that it is best to deal with the traitor's warriors as soon as possible, and then he is assigned the problem of destroying the docking craft and the two fighters, as well as their pilots.

Caysath had turned back towards Aximili as he spoke, watching for his reaction. Issetha wisely kept her host very still, and disappointment flickered past Caysath's eyes. The Yeerk did not stop her host from crying warning to his warriors, though, but judging from the lack of reaction from the warriors they had not heard. No sounds reached them aside from the far-off echo of the steady beats of retreating, marching hooves.

One more question, traitor, Caysath drawled conversationally. We will have that Yeerk removed, one way or the other. It is a matter of principles, you see. Unfortunately we do not have three days. My question is if you intend to cooperate or not.

What happens if I do?

You spare yourself and us a lot of trouble. The Yeerk will – naturally – be killed, but a world with one less slug is a better world, wouldn't you agree?

Aximili cursed privately but vividly as Issetha kept him from launching at the leering face of the War Prince. And what happens if we refuse? Issetha asked instead, paying no heed to her host's colourful, if shocking, use of vocabulary.

You suffer – and, eventually, you give in. Everyone always gives in… in the end. Do you intend to cooperate and hand us the filthy Yeerk… or not?

I shall tell you what I intend, snarled Aximili, swiping mentally at Issetha to make her let go of his voice. There is a human expression I intend to make use of. They sometimes say that one might have to beat it out. This is my reply; you shall have to beat her out.

Caysath's eyes were glittering dangerously. My idea precisely.

Aximili was led, escorted by almost-courteous guards, along the many, winding passageways inside the foreign ship.

And I almost forgot… Caysath said suddenly, and the entire procession stopped. Send word to the bridge for stage two: begin our retreat. Ask how the Intrepid has responded to our first assaults.

As quickly as the words were out, two things happened.

One, a warrior saluted smartly and galloped off.

Secondly, Aximili stumbled, but regained his footing and at once charged the War Prince, fury in his entire demeanour. Issetha was momentarily stunned in the back of his head.

The flat of a tail-blade whipped at his forehead, and he blocked it instinctively. But another came from the other side, striking his temple, and he staggered. Recovering and resuming his charge only took a moment, and he fought fiercely for several minutes, but the end result was the same. And now a third tail-blade had been placed in front of his hooves, tripping him. Before he could recover, the warriors were all around him.

He had barely landed on the floor before he heard Caysath's annoyed comment: Stop that, it is useless: shackle him.

Aximili's tail was caught in a metal shackle brought forth by one of the warriors, and his hands were forced down behind his back, set into another set of shackles. Still, he struggled, kicking and twisting, making it as difficult as possible for his captors. They kicked back, lashed him with their own, free tails, and finally overpowered him. The three shackles – hands and tail – were secured together with a force field rope. When he moved his tail, his shoulders were pulled uncomfortably back and up. He decided to avoid that, focusing on morphing instead.

Issetha stopped him: Wait, she murmured, soft pity in her voice at his powerless fury. Not yet. They're ready for you now. Wait.

Aximili agreed silently, trusting her judgement. But when they let him back up to his hooves, he stood trembling with anger. He felt Issetha stirring, wondering if perhaps it would be safer if she took over control. Ignoring that, he bored his gaze into Caysath and demanded: What are you doing to my ship?

What we must.

What must you do?

We must have it destroyed, Prince Aximili, said the War Prince in a flat voice. We cannot leave a Yeerk-nest like that to fly free.

Aximili did not bother to keep the anger out of his voice, and growled; It is not a Yeerk-nest. I was the only infested Andalite on that ship.

And on that, we have only your word, Controller, Caysath told him with a smirk, and gestured for the troop to continue.

On principle, Aximili did not move until they forced him.

An Andalite came trotting up, stopping next to Caysath and lowering his stalks and head in a short bow. War Prince, the Intrepid has been crippled.

Crippled enough for its scanners to be disabled? Prince Riminar asked.

Yes, Prince, the technicians agree that there is a 78% possibility that its scanners have been disabled, said the warrior.

Caysath flicked his tail. Wait until it is 100% certain, and then launch the Blade ship hologram. With their sensors down, they will not know the difference. Follow that hologram and keep firing at the Intrepid until it gives up chase. Also, remember to notify the Norshk pirates of where they can find it.

A crippled ship abandoned in space like that will be completely destroyed if hit by Norshk pirates, Aximili reasoned with ill-concealed anger. But I suppose that is –

Part of the plan, Caysath finished. Yes. He laughed. But no worries, traitor. We shall send your ship a rescue vessel. He flicked his tail. As soon as the day after tomorrow, perhaps. If you behave.

While Caysath dealt with the matter of the Intrepid, and the fake Blade ship led the way, Aximili was sent to a locked holding cell in the bowels of the ship. Now that his temper had cooled away and rational thought – thoughts of revenge and escape – had replaced it, he knew he was in a very difficult situation. Only in the cell there were four armed warriors watching him attentively, and more stood in the corridor outside.

Considering it, he was almost flattered.

Flattered? Issetha repeated lowly and fear was clear in her voice. Leefachir, this isn't a time to be flattered. We can't stay here. And we're quickly running out of options! 

Then we play the wild card, suggested Aximili, putting on a brave front, hoping she would not see through it.

There's a wild card?

There is always a wild card, Issetha. Even for us.

Then what is it?

You.

The Yeerk, as usual, read his mind. He could feel her stirring, uncomfortable with what she found. I don't like it, she whispered.

Do you have a better idea?

No. Issetha shivered in the back of his head. Very well, _leefachir. I hope you know what you're doing – I hope this works – I hope we'll have an opportunity to try._

So do I.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Author's Note;

Yay! One week holiday. Have been very productive and gone through and corrected this entire story. Have added little Cohen lyric excerpts to every one. Will upload the corrections bit by bit after how mush free time I have. 

But most importantly, as you see, I've finished another chapter. *pats self's head*

Now will live today (ehm, tonight) by the following rule: "read, write, and be merry, for tomorrow you must start your homework."

Ah, the world is evil.


	21. Consequences

Aximili's Headache – chapter 21

Do not leave me now,

do not leave me now,

I'm broken down

from a recent fall.

Blood upon my body

and ice upon my soul.

From Leonard Cohen's "The Butcher"

They had time on their side.

That was the only thought in Aximili's mind. The guards had been changed eight times. His inner clock told him that he had been held in that exact same cell, for nearly a day. At first he had simply stood still, closely guarded but unbothered by the guards. Then a warrior had come in to deliver a message, just before the first time the guards had been changed, and for hours they made him run, at a quick trot. Round and round, through the cell, until he staggered to his knees, at which he would be kicked and dragged back up to his hooves, and the procedure would begin again. He was allowed no sleep, no rest. No food, no water, and if he as much as faltered and swayed the guards would forcibly set him moving again.

They had time on their side, and how he hated them for it.

His body was exhausted.

Thanks to Issetha, his mind could rest. She could keep his body moving while he slept.

Moving, but not much more. By the time Caysath appeared at the end of that first day, Issetha's host was so exhausted that he was seeing double – when he saw at all.

Caysath regarded him coolly, waving a hand back and forth past his face, noting how the Controller's eyes could barely follow the movement. Give him water, he decided. He would be no use dead.

Issetha watched Caysath just as carefully as Caysath was watching her host. He had the expression of one studying an animal at a zoo, and the Yeerk did not trust him half as far as the width of a hair.

How aware is he? he asked finally, in open thought-speech.

Almost conscious, War Prince, offered one of the warrior in a snicker.

Would he notice a slightly different taste in the water?

He would be too thirsty to care, War Prince, reasoned the warrior.

Excellent.

Issetha was at once alert. They steadied her host, almost kindly, as they placed a pail of water before him, lifting his hoof and lowering it into the water. She twitched the hoof back and drew away, but there was nothing unusual with the water on the pad of the hoof, and her host – now woken – was thirsty.

They lowered the hoof into water again, and Aximili drank thankfully, though Issetha remained doubtful. Still, there was no trace of anything unusual in the water.

Can you hear me in there, traitor? asked Caysath when the pail of water had been emptied and removed.

Aximili forced his eyes to focus on the War Prince, and Caysath took that as a reply.

Good. Now listen to me. You're tired. You're weak. Wouldn't you like to sleep?

You won't… let me sleep, Aximili replied in a whisper. Correction: Aximili thought it, and Issetha spoke it. You won't… let us sleep.

Caysath's tail twitched with anger at the plural, realising that it meant both the Andalite and the Yeerk. He quickly overcame it, though, his face shifting to a small, cruel smile. Marvellous. You understand the situation perfectly. Do you understand why?

To put… us off… balance.

It was clear from the repeated jolt in his tail that the plural made the War Prince angry, but he did his best to ignore it. Your teachers must have been proud of you. I wonder if they would be proud if they saw you now?

Aximili did not bother to even think a reply. He swayed suddenly forwards, caught by both Issetha's grasp of control and two warriors, while Caysath took a disgusted step out of the way.

Personally, I've always believed in making deals, the War Prince mused. For you see, we can make quite a deal here. You want to sleep. You probably want more water… perhaps some food. In exchange, all I want… is to see that Yeerk out of your head.

Aximili awoke with a start and the ferocity in his expression made Caysath take another step back. Never! snarled the younger Andalite, and for a moment there was no sign of exhaustion in either his face or posture.

That's not what I wanted to hear, Caysath told him coldly.

The flat of two tail-blades struck Aximili's front knees from either side, and he crumbled to the floor.

Tell the Yeerk to leave you, suggested Caysath, staring down at him, using his own tail-blade to angle Aximili's head back and up to look at him.

No.

Wrong again.

A heavy back hoof kick landed straight in Aximili's stomach, sending the air out of his lungs. He began struggling to rise, and was rewarded by two more kicks, leaving him on his side and panting.

Do try to cooperate, traitor, Caysath suggested. Things will be so much simpler if you do. Give us the Yeerk.

Not a chance.

A slow learner, are you?

A tail-blade cut into Aximili's side, and only Issetha made him hold back a cry.

Perhaps your teachers were not so proud of you, after all. Give us the Yeerk.

Aximili closed his eyes and refused to listen to them, trying to close them out.

LISTEN TO ME! thundered the War Prince, and now his own back front hoof kicked at the Controller. Give us the Yeerk.

When not answering earned Aximili another kick, he suddenly began laughing. The warriors stared at him: Caysath withdrew a step, watching him, his expression cold as ice while he waited for the laughter to die out. Get him on his hooves.

Two warriors dragged Aximili up to stand, and held him securely between them.

We have one more thing to offer you, Caysath told him, waiting until Aximili was looking at him.

What is it?

You hand over the Yeerk, and we won't hurt you.

You let us be, and you won't have to strain your fetlocks kicking. You might be limping for weeks.

We have tails, Caysath grinned. Someone demonstrate the use of a tail.

Someone did. Aximili almost cried out again – Issetha took over his thought-speech voice and hushed soothingly at him.

Now, Caysath said, this will go on until you give us the Yeerk.

Never.

Never in a foreseeable future, you mean? Let me tell you, traitor, that that foreseeable future is a very narrow perspective. The unforeseen is a thousand times more common. And we have time on our side.

They had time on their side.

Aximili did not know how many times he listened to Caysath's repeated demand of Give us the Yeerk. He did not know how many strikes he suffered, both from tails and hooves, and he lost count of how many times he staggered, fell, and was dragged up to stand again. Exhaustion and pain sent him into a daze, and if not for Issetha he would soon have cried for each blow.

Issetha, who knew her host's rapidly deteriorating condition better than he did himself, was growing frantic. The haze that surrounded his mind reminded her all too vividly of the time he had almost slipped away from her, almost died. She did not want him to slip away, did not want him to die. The only solution she could hear was Caysath's calmly stated demand; Give us the Yeerk.

Aximili barely heard it. Issetha did. Finally…

Aximili… But he did not even react to her voice. She shook his mind, trying to catch his attention, and whimpered at how long it took him to focus enough to know she was there. Aximili, this is madness!

There was little reaction aside from a slight, questioning stir in the deeper corners of his head. He let out a mental cry as another hoof slammed into him, surely breaking a rib.

I'm leaving, Issetha blurted, I can't stand –

No! her host breath breathed, suddenly aware. No, don't… abandon me. Stay with me.

Aximili, they'll beat you to death, and then I'll be dead anyway, I can't –

Issetha, please don't leave me, her Andalite host begged. Don't – His private voice was broken by a roar of pain that, still, only he and Issetha heard.

Issetha shivered, noticing again the damage the beating was causing, and began withdrawing from the crevices of her host's brain.

Don't leave me, he begged, mind blackening. Don't… leave me. Don't…

She quickly resettled, trying to hold on to him before he faded completely, but then realised that he was not dying; he was only passing out. Hush, she whispered soothingly.

He drifted into unconsciousness, and Issetha let his battered body come to rest more comfortably on the floor.

Typical, drawled Caysath's open thought-speech voice. Ah, well. Send for me when he wakes up.

Aximili woke from the oblivion to find his body under Issetha's control, and she convinced him to pretend to be still unconscious, and take the opportunity to sleep. He gladly complied.

He woke feeling much better; amazing what a bit of rest could do. His head was clearer than it had been for the past day. His condition was further improved when they offered him water – while they sent for Caysath. He was unable to locate any part of himself that was not aching, but his mind was aware enough to continue formulating the plan he had started before exhaustion had taken its toll. There was little time to even out the edges of his idea, but it would have to do.

He had been in better situations, seen more favourable odds. Four against one; and he was unarmed, while they wielded shredders. He was shackled, while their tails and hands were free.

But Aximili had a few, ever so slight advantages, and every intention of using them.

For, first and foremost, he had nothing to lose.

Time to play the wild card, leefachir, whispered the Yeerk.

Aximili agreed, setting his desperate plan into motion. He focused hard on his hands, helped by Issetha, and slowly morphed them towards the smaller, more nimble hands of a raccoon. He only needed to morph them partly, and then he could free them from the shackles. He let them return to Andalite.

Careful, cautioned Issetha as he began the second morph.

They're not watching, said Aximili, glancing around, realising it was true, and silently congratulating his success. They never saw this coming.

His hands were hidden behind his back. He had moved through the room, so that his back was against the wall and none of the guards would see the changes in his hands – or that he had freed them from their restraints. In another few moments, Aximili slowed and ended the second morphing process, with only his hands morphed.

Very neatly done, the Yeerk commented.

Could not have done it without your help, Issetha, said Aximili.

I know. And now… we wait, was the muttered reply.

They did not have to wait long until Caysath reappeared.

He came through the door, tail up and ready and eyes locking on Aximili as soon as he set hoof in the room.

Predictably, one of the guards readied and aimed his shredder and moved closer to the prisoner.

Aximili swept his now-Hork-Bajir lower arm out, the wrist blade nicking the Andalite's head and stunning him – if not knocking him out.

There was the instant sound of shredders being fired. Aximili was not sure – but he knew that the knocked Andalite, who was falling to the floor, jerked violently twice before he finally landed, as if he had been shot in the side.

Aximili did not stay to find out what exactly had happened. He had used the falling Andalite as a shield – now he burst from cover and came up towards Caysath.

Caysath's tail flashed – Aximili blocked it with the shackles still secured to his own tail-blade. In a moment of pure, dumb luck the chains that had held his hands wrapped around Caysath's tail and Aximili could pull it down, out of his way.

His Hork-Bajir arms helped him force the War Prince out of the room. He took a shredder to his left back leg, but then closed the door behind him, leaving the three remaining guards to fire at a locked steel door.

Served them right.

Aximili had already taken Caysath's shredder and was ready to battle a force he had been convinced would be waiting outside the room, but there was no-one there.

Now, before it's too late, whispered a voice in the back of his head.

Yes, agreed Aximili. He hesitated for a moment, struggling to add something more, but finally settled for; Be careful, Issetha.

Of course.

Aximili was torn back to reality by the sound of Caysath's bitter laughter. What could you possibly hope to accomplish with this, traitor? Use me to bargain with? Apex Level does not bargain. No-one is more important than the mission. Prince Riminar would simply decide that I was expendable.

I plan to even out the odds, Aximili told him calmly, taking a better hold of Caysath's head and making sure his tail was still trapped.

How?

By evening out the numbers.

It took the War Prince no more than a moment to grasp that. Another, as disgust passed over his face. A third, to begin struggling… but, as Aximili himself had found out three years earlier, Hork-Bajir hands are too strong for a mere Andalite to easily break free from. Aximili simply tapped him on the temple to stun him. Then he lowered his ear to Caysath's.

He felt Issetha leave his ear and held the other Andalite still until he was certain the Yeerk was in complete control.

Normally, he said to Caysath, I would never allow the involuntary infestation of anyone. But this, War Prince, is a special occasion.

And a special Yeerk, added Issetha with Caysath's voice. Not to mention… a War Prince who deserves it.

Everything okay? Aximili asked privately, to just Issetha.

She made a thumb-up with Caysath's hand and Aximili grinned, knowing that the older Andalite could not understand the gesture.

Let us confuse him, Issetha, said Aximili lowly, still privately. He was morphing to Hork-Bajir and back to rid himself of the aches and wounds from the previous day. Let us keep him confused.

Whatever you say, leefachir, replied Issetha.

She noted with some satisfaction that at that last word, Caysath – who until then had been a silent prisoner – jerked back in alarm with a sharp mental hiss.

We need to find an exit, Issetha reminded Aximili.

He nodded, and spoke privately to the Yeerk: We will. Stay close. He gestured for her to run beside him and they started down the corridor, the same way they had come the day before.

See what you can find about their plan, Issetha, Aximili bade, glancing beyond a corner, seeing it was safe, and signalling for her to follow as he galloped on.

Issetha ran after, beginning to dig in silent Caysath's thoughts at the same time. He tried to keep her out, and failed. His bitter fury was, however, somewhat distracting.

She found the plan, saw it unfold before her, detail by detail. The planting of the polar bear hairs, the firing at the Intrepid, the hologram posing as the Blade ship…  and what had yet not happened: turning Aximili over to the Yeerks…

But, War Prince Tansol, said Caysath's voice in his own memory, of course we can give the traitor to the Yeerks, but what of his mind? His memories of Andalite technology, Andalite defence systems, and of this… this fractured, weakened Fleet which is all we have today.

They cannot be allowed to know any of that, agreed Tansol, whom Issetha found to be an older, high-ranking veteran of Apex Level. You have an idea, War Prince Caysath?

Certainly, War Prince. We wipe his mind – erase his memories. We erase everything… we reduce him to a simpleton, a fool. Such an Andalite the Yeerks can have without risk.

The methods used for mind wiping are ineffective on Controllers. The results are unpredictable.

Then we remove the Yeerk.

You might not have three days.

It can be arranged. And if not… why not simply poison him, prior to the exchange? Poison him so that he will be perfectly healthy when the Yeerks receive him, and delirious by the next day, dead before the next evening?

Issetha withdrew from the memories, not wanting to see anything more. She was unsure whether anger or fear was strongest. They were planning to kill him – she had known that, of course, but reading it from Caysath's mind made it real. The situation materialised and now she would be forced to try to deal with it.

Suddenly, the conversation she had overheard before about water in the pail made terrifying sense.

Still, she reminded herself, neither she nor Aximili had detected anything unusual in that water. Perhaps they had been speaking of a different pail. Yes – a different pail. And Issetha clung to that hope so strongly that she did not even look in Caysath's mind for confirmation.

She made her fuming host follow Aximili through the ship. Caysath's own knowledge of the labyrinth was of little help: he had always kept to the main corridors, the main shafts, and they had left those far behind for fear of discovery.

Following Aximili – who was just as lost as she was herself – Issetha could not help but drift back into her new host's memories.

What of those humans? Caysath remembered himself asking.

What humans – the Animorphs?

Yes. They must have known about this. I doubt he could have kept it secret from them. People in small guerrilla bands usually grow very close. And he has shown signs of an unhealthy sentimental attachment to those specific humans.

I suppose he has, Tansol admitted. The old War Prince sighed. That turns the entire group into suspects.

Do we want Controllers on Earth?

Certainly not. But even accusing the Animorphs of associating with Yeerks would harm relations with humanity, perhaps beyond repair. They are so defensive of what they consider their own, or their friends. If we are to do anything about the Prince's human associates, we need to lure them off Earth.

It can be arranged, Caysath said, for the second time, smiling a cold smile.

**As the War Prince had been quiet beneath Issetha's control, she had to lay bonds on herself to avoid flinching when he suddenly laughed. She was jerked out of his memories – which she did not really mind – and tried to ignore him. That was harder than it might have seemed – especially when he spoke.**

**I understand now, he muttered. He's not as dumb as he seems. See, Yeerk, how he keeps that shredder close at hand. He plans to be rid of us. Both of us, at the same time. Clever.**

**Not a chance.**

**Why not? It is the ****perfect**** plan.**

**Aximili would never hurt me, Issetha said with unwavering conviction. In fact, as long as I'm in here, you're safe, too. He won't let anything happen to you while I might be at risk, too. More quietly, perhaps more to herself than to her host; He'd give his life for me, if he had to.**

**Caysath**** was fuming with rage, and presently switched tactics. Issetha noted that his mind was not as in control and steady as it appeared from the outside world. What a waste. How can you think so? He's ****Andalite****. **You**** are a filthy ****Yeerk******. There must be ****some**** pride left in him. No Andalite would ever even consider giving his life for a –**

******This****one**** already has. And not regretted it for a moment.**

**You truly believe that? sneered the War Prince.**

**Yes.**

**Caysath**** laughed again. Issetha was very unsettled to note how very real that laughter was.**

**Ever had a true friend? she asked, but after a quick look through his memories she realised he had not. Caysath **was**** Caysath's only true friend. But she continued; A ******shorm****. Someone whose tail-blade you'd allow at your throat without even worrying, for you'd know they would never cut, never harm you. For Aximili and I, that goes deeper. If I put my blade at his throat he wouldn't move, wouldn't shield himself. He knows I won't cut. He **knows**** – but there is worry, too. Worry that I might ******want** to cut… still, that would be okay. If that's what I want, then fine, I shall have it.****

******Why**? questioned the Andalite, unintentionally.****

**It's taken a long time for Aximili to understand, said Issetha. You… you're a hopeless case. You wouldn't understand it if it came and hit you in the face.**

**Some things, growled Caysath, make you ****weak**. It is better not to know of them, or understand them. ******I**** prefer to remain at my strongest.**

**If there was no weakness, there would be no weakness to protect, and thus no need for strength. So in conclusion, you've just deemed yourself useless, Caysath.**

Run, came the sudden command from Aximili, to only Issetha. Her stalks twirled around to look behind her, and at once found the cause of Aximili's worry; Prince Sariyon and a small band of warriors were pursuing them at a gallop.

Issetha noted that they were armed with shredders, but did not fire. They must be afraid to hit something valuable, she realised, and wondered if that valuable thing was the ship, Aximili, or Caysath. Judging from the structure of Apex Level's Executive Branch, it was not Caysath. Judging from the state of the ship, it was not the ship, either.

Issetha powered her unwilling host forwards in a run, staying close at Aximili's heel. When he gestured towards a side corridor, she spun around and ran into it, but skidded to a halt when she realised that Aximili was not beside her.

He had stopped at the turn, aiming beyond it with his shredder.

Aximili, come, she urged, taking the three leaps back to his side.

Aximili's stalks spun about to look at her, while he aimed and fired again. There was no return fire.

Better to run, she said. They're too many.

Issetha, I can –

You can shoot them, and more will come, and while you kill five there will be ten who hear of where we are and will replace those five. Come.

Aximili relented. But as they turned into the side corridor again, they noted more pursuers appearing from that direction.

This way, Aximili ordered, leaping out into the corridor they had come from and speeding off down it.

As Issetha followed, she was at some distance from him, and almost at once she felt the burn of a shredder on Caysath's body. Fortunately, there was enough adrenaline in him to keep him running, but the second shot hit his shoulder and the pain sent him to his knees. At once a third shot hit one of her host's back legs.

Aximili dragged her up – or tried to – and with his help they managed into another side corridor.

He can't run, Issetha told Aximili matter-of-factly. Not fast enough.

Aximili looked almost relieved. He made a gesture towards his own head, and Issetha nodded. First, she placed Caysath's tail below his body, to make it more difficult to use. Then she waited while Aximili fired a shot on one of the War Prince's front knees, making it even more difficult for him to stand and follow them later.

Issetha crawled out of his ear, into Aximili's waiting hands, and by the time Caysath had control back, and had freed his tail to swipe with, Aximili had backed out of the way, with the Yeerk held protectively towards him. He raised his shredder and aimed at the War Prince's head.

I should kill you, he said lowly.

Go ahead, Caysath offered, spreading his arms in complete indifference, with his gaze unfocused and pain clear in his eyes before he closed them and slumped to the floor with his arms wrapped around himself.

Aximili, disgusted with that lack of concern, lowered the shredder and let the other live. He held Issetha to his ear and greeted her with a quick hello before returning his attention to the world around him. The sound of many hooves was coming quickly towards them, and would reach them in mere seconds.

You can't win, breathed Caysath, forcing his eyes to keep open, wise enough to realise that he would fail if he tried to rise.

Aximili honoured him with little more than a quick glance before turning away. No. But we can die trying.

As he galloped away, Issetha shivered in the back of his head.

It will be okay, he told her lowly.

How? she wondered, and the Andalite could not answer. He simple sped up, forgetting that he was supposed to turn into another corridor to make pursuit more difficult, and almost falling as he tried to correct the error and his hooves skidded wildly over the steel floor. As he swept his stalks and main eyes around to look into the new corridor he saw something he had definitely not expected.

A raised and aimed shredder, and behind it the determined face of Prince Sariyon.

Aximili dropped towards the floor as the shot came towards him. But it had been aimed at his belly, and now struck the side of his head, stunning him.

At once Andalites surrounded him on all sides. Caysath, morphing some creature that Aximili could not exactly recognize, was also surrounded, with Riminar's blade at his throat and his own held down under a hoof.

Cut his tail, said Sariyon suddenly.

Aximili was still too dazed to move, although he understood those words all too well. He could make himself twitch, but that was all. A blade bore down to his tail, severing it not far from his back, and he cried out in pain and sorrow, struggling wildly to break free from the inevitable – from the grip of what already had occurred.

Sariyon leaned ominously over him, seizing one of his stalks to yank his head up and be able to see his face. Answer me, traitor, he said, almost kindly. Which of you carries the Yeerk now?

Aximili was silent, stubbornly silent, trying to press the pain from his tail out of his mind, trying to drown in Issetha's tender, comforting thoughts, for it was the only stable thing he had to hold on to. He felt like he had been thrown into a well with cement sides, and all he could do was weep and claw at the walls with bleeding fingertips.

He will not answer, Caysath revealed in a growl. He will protect the Yeerk if he can, the foolish creature. You had best kill me and carry on as planned. That way, he cannot win. He must not win.

Sariyon and Riminar both frowned. The first seemed to look to the second for guidance, himself unsure of what to do.

Finally, Riminar removed his tail-blade from Caysath's throat and lowered a hand to help him up to his hooves. No cowardly Yeerk would say that. Welcome back, War Prince.

Caysath almost smiled. Almost. His face was not made for proper, not-cruel smiles. So easily, Prince Riminar?

One of the warriors just reported having seen the Yeerk reenter the traitor, Riminar explained, and smiled dryly. But if it makes you feel better, War Prince, we can knock you out and keep you unconscious for three days. Or kill you.

Caysath flicked his tail. Do as you find best.

You are free to command us, War Prince, Riminar decided with a ceremonial bow.

Thank you, Prince Riminar; that I shall, Caysath replied. He turned slowly, menacingly, towards Aximili, and when he spoke his voice burned like ice: Now then. Where were we?

War Prince, said Riminar, unless the traitor can be expected to cooperate, there will be no time to remove the Yeerk. It will take to long – we must proceed with the exchange despite the Yeerk.

Caysath fixated his prisoner with his cold green eyes for several moments, a battle between duty and yearn for revenge being fought visibly on his face. Finally, with a flick of his tail, duty won. He turned to leave. To the bridge. There is still work to be done. And a last meal to be delivered. This time, keep your eyes on that prisoner!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Author's Note;

*carefully looks left and right before posting chapter*

*posts chapter and sighs in relief*

*is suddenly attacked by people crying "Three months, ey? THREE MONTHS!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Bad writer! BAD BAD WRITER! EVIL!"*

*flees*


	22. End

Aximili's Headache – chapter 22

_May everyone live,_

_And may everyone die._

_Hello, my love,_

_And my love goodbye.___

From Leonard Cohen's "Here It Is"

Your tail hurts, Issetha observed, her mental voice filled with pity. Her host was busy ingesting some faa'la root, which had been served him in water, together with several other plants, some of which he hardly recognized. It tasted old and stale, but after having had nothing but water for two days, Aximili was too hungry to care.

I can morph it back, said Aximili, although he failed to sound unconcerned.

That doesn't relieve the pain, Issetha murmured, but Aximili – stubborn as he was – refused to comment, and refused to complain. The Yeerk sighed: Do you want me to give you something else to think about?

Aximili sighed, accepting the offer. What were they planning? You never told me.

Issetha hesitated. She could have thought of many more appropriate subjects, but finally relented. They plan to hand you over to the Yeerks, leefachir… she told him. to the Blade ship. They're exchanging you for that escafil device. The Yeerks have agreed. I don't know why, but they have. There's something wrong with it all, I don't like it, it doesn't seem like a Yeerk way of thinking.

An ambush?

Issetha was relieved. Of course, that would explain it.

Not our problem, in that case. What else did you find out?

They're sending the others out.

Aximili did not need to ask who she meant. The Animorphs. He felt a shiver of helpless rage. A new pang of sorrow hit him, as he longed for his tail, his poor tail – and then he shoved the sentimentality aside. 

Yes. They're sending them after you, after the Yeerks, and they're warning the Yeerks beforehand.

First my ship, and then the Animorphs, the Andalite whispered bitterly. What else?

Nothing… nothing important, Issetha told him evasively.

Aximili was silent for a moment, knowing that tone but being surprised to hear it. Issetha? he murmured tiredly.

Yes, leefachir?

What are you hiding from me?

Nothing.

Please don't lie to me. Have I ever lied to you – hidden something from you? And he went cold, as a thought struck him: My parents?

Safe, as far as I know, Issetha assured him gently. If something happened to them, the public eye would start asking questions about coincidences. Monitored, for a while, but safe.

Aximili breathed a sigh of pure relief. So what are you not telling me?

Issetha did not answer.

Issetha! thundered the Andalite, making her flinch, tell me!

It's really not important, leefachir, whispered Issetha, tenderly touching the deeper parts of his mind in a consolatory manner. It would only upset you, and it would not help you… not in any way. Trust me.

Of course I trust you, you know that, but I want to know… then he silenced, feeling more clearly the helpless grief from the Yeerk, and he had an overwhelming urge to calm her, comfort her, and of course; keep her safe. He summoned the memory of embracing her, in her Andalite morph, and focused all his mind to enveloping her sadness in some form of comfort.

We need to escape, don't we? he asked, when her grief began to soften.

Yes, my Aximili, the Yeerk replied in a soft voice, we really need to escape.

There were, however, no more opportunities to escape. The Andalites watched Aximili's every move; their commanding officer being infested had probably spooked them into extreme alertness. Issetha's unnamed grief was gnawing at Aximili's mind, though, despite the Yeerk trying to push it away, and it made him determined to flee.

Twice he attempted it, using the only weapon he had left: sheer fury.

Twice they beat him back.

And now, time was neither on his side, nor on Caysath's. They were approaching the Blade ship.

Caysath, shadowed by Riminar and Sariyon, sauntered up to stand in front of Aximili. The guards around him tensed, ready to beat him down again if he attempted to as much as twitch.

It is time, Controller, said Caysath in a sneer.

Time for what? asked Aximili.

You know the ritual of forgiveness? demanded Caysath.

Forgiveness for what? wondered the Controller resignedly.

It is customary to regret one's errors prior to the sentence being carried out, Caysath reminded him. You will utter the ritual of forgiveness, traitor.

We do not know the words, lied the Andalite-Controller, using the plural because he knew that would make the other Andalites both angry and uncomfortable.

Caysath glared at him, knowing he was lying. Then you shall hear the words and repeat them. Prince Riminar?

Riminar inclined his stalks in agreement, straightened, and spoke in an almost mechanically toneless voice; I have made right everything that can be made right, I have learned everything that can be learned, I have sworn not to repeat my error, and I now claim forgiveness.

Aximili stared blankly at him. As Riminar glared at him, trying to tell him to repeat the ritual, he blinked once with all four eyes and smiled dumbly. The ritual, Controller, spat Riminar angrily.

Yes, said Aximili, Issetha speaking through his voice. We recognized it.

Then repeat it! snarled Caysath.

Aximili decided to oblige. In his own manner. He hid a smile, and spoke quickly, fearing to be interrupted. I have made right nothing for I refuse to believe it wrong. I have, however, learned everything that can be learned, I am sworn to continue my so-called error, and may those who oppose me rot away in their beliefs, and I now claim that you're a fool, Caysath!

Surprising everyone, Aximili laughed merrily, openly. I do not need your forgiveness, or anyone else's, he continued, taking the chance to speak that the stunned, fuming silence around him offered. I don't even need my own forgiveness. There's nothing to forgive. I did what I did without ever intending or causing anyone harm. That is, he added dryly, harm to nothing except the spotless reports the Apex Level so adores. My crime is staining Apex Level's secret files. For that, I refuse to beg any pardon.

Your crime, Controller, lies in betraying everything your Fleet and People ever stood for, said Caysath finally.

Our crime here is what it was on Earth, Aximili corrected, challenge in his voice. At that time, both he and Issetha were feeling the same thing, and the difference between them was very slight, almost non-existent, thoughts and words intertwining until neither Andalite nor Yeerk knew whom they had come from. Aximili and Issetha stared, undaunted, right into the War Prince's cold main eyes and barged right on; We each befriended a person of the wrong species. That doesn't bother us, but obviously the Fleet is not amused. And just so you know, there is a word for that behaviour on Earth, you butt-kissing amoeba on a toad from Apex Level. It's racism.

Caysath frowned, not completely understanding the insult, and thus refusing to be concerned by it. Aximili had a feeling it was not the first time anyone had insulted him, either. The War Prince simply raised his eyebrows, and said; Take him out.

Aximili felt the cold tip of a shredder to the side of his head, but did not move. Challenge was still on his face as the shot rang out and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Prince Riminar waited with commendable patience until the Yeerks decided to show up. He had been sent to arrange this matter: it did not amuse him. Not that he was afraid of a setup, a trap… he knew to expect one, was prepared for one, would be surprised if none came. But the very thought of dealing with this enemy made his tail-blade quiver in rage.

The escafil device? he said at once, not wanting to drag into any formalities.

"The prisoner?" countered a tall Hork-Bajir.

Show us the escafil device first – let my warrior just… touch it. Then we'll bring your prisoner.

The Hork-Bajir-Controller's dark orange eyes flashed in annoyance. But Riminar waited – again with commendable patience – until the lure of the prize prisoner overwhelmed the relatively small – for it was small – demand from the Andalite. He said something very quickly in a language foreign to the Andalites. Another Hork-Bajir stepped forwards, holding out a blue cube, which certainly looked like an escafil device – firmly between his two strong hands.

An unarmed warrior, who had been chosen previously, stepped past Riminar. He calmly reached out, placing one finger gently on the surface of the blue cube, all under the close supervision of the Hork-Bajir-Controller who held it. His eyelids fluttered for a moment, and then he removed his hand. He took a dainty step back, and said; It is truly the escafil device, my Prince.

"Now bring us our prisoner," growled the Hork-Bajir-Controller who seemed to be in command. The one with the escafil device took two steps back – Riminar made a twitching gesture at one of his warriors, and heard a private Yes, Prince Riminar which reassured him.

But the Yeerks wanted their prize. At Riminar's thought-speech command, two Andalites came around the corner, with the traitorous younger brother of the great Elfangor suspended on a hover board between them. Reaching Riminar, they removed the hover board, and the unconscious prisoner fell the short distance to the floor.

"Mutilated," commented the Hork-Bajir-Controller angrily, staring down at the unmoving Andalite, and the stump which remained of his tail.

Morphable, as you hopefully know, and thus easily healed, countered Riminar lowly. 

"True," muttered the Hork-Bajir, making a gesture at the human beside him. The human kicked at the unconscious Andalite's side, frowned when there was no reaction, and knelt to check for a pulse. He nodded up at the Hork-Bajir.

Of course he's alive, snarled Riminar. Now… do you have the escafil device?

The Hork-Bajir nodded. "And you swear not to follow us into Kelbrid space?"

Not even if we could, that is the promise of Apex Level, agreed Riminar impatiently.

"And…" said the Hork-Bajir-Controller, his eyes burning with lust for vengeance, "You will send the Yeerk-Killer after this one?"

The human? Certainly.

"Good," said the Controller. But then he whipped his head around to stare right at Riminar. "On two of these we have nothing but your word. The word of an Andalite is not to be trusted."

What guarantee do we have that you have not already learned to make copies of the escafil device? argued Riminar.

The Hork-Bajir did not even switch expression, but the human next to him stirred and the other Hork-Bajir grinned. Finally, the leading Hork-Bajir smiled as well, uttering one simple word; "Now."

Riminar sighed mentally. The trap – it was beginning. How tiresome.

Since he and his warriors had been well prepared for the possibility, the only Andalite left behind was the even-then unmoving form of Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. The escafil device was safely clutched in an Andalite warrior's hand – in his other hand was a small but powerful tractor beam, disguised as a shredder.

All according to plan.

Aximili woke to find himself in an unfamiliar cell. His hands were again shackled, this time in front of him. His tail was still missing, and a familiar stench was tickling his nose.

Issetha stirred in the back of his mind, noticing that he was aware. We're in Yeerk hands, she explained. They tried to infest you. Her tone was smug as she added; I put a stop to that.

That probably surprised them, Aximili commented.

Yes, and angered them, Issetha told him. They weren't very pleased at all. Something about 'untrustworthy four-hoofed weasels'.

Weasels?

Yes. But to me, the speakers all sounded human.

Aximili smiled joylessly, before growing serious again. How much longer will you last without Kandrona, Issetha? By having Kandrona injected straight into her host's blood, Issetha was able to last a bit longer than usually, but they had quickly found that how much longer varied from time to time. It was probably dependant on how much stress Aximili was put under, and how quickly the blood was pumped through his systems, and how much of the Kandrona thereby was absorbed and broken down before Issetha could put it to use.

I'm growing hungry, the Yeerk admitted. That pool they put your ear in was very tempting.

How much longer?

Issetha hesitated. Half a day, a day at best.

Aximili sighed. Once again, an escape sounds like a good idea.

An excellent idea, Issetha agreed.

At least we're back with Yeerks, the Andalite murmured. I've come to like Andalites less and less over the last few days. Yeerks, on the other hand, I can handle.

At that, Issetha snickered.

It soon turned out that Aximili's cell was not a cell at all; it was a cage. The walls were force fields turned opaque. When they grew see-through again, Aximili found that his cage was surrounded by Hork-Bajir-Controllers and human-Controllers, some of them in various morphs.

How about playing dumb? Issetha suggested from the back of his head, taking a look at their newest set of enemies.

Playing dumb? He had played dumb with the Andalites now and again to annoy them, provoke them, but he did not feel like repeating that performance. Then, he had been tired and felt as if there was little else he could do – now, in Yeerk hands, somehow his hopes of escape had risen. He knew how to handle Yeerks.

Fine, muttered Issetha. But for now, let's play along. It'll be easier. We wait for an opportunity before we fight.

Agreed, Aximili replied softly.

They'll probably try to infest you again, Issetha said. As if it'd work better now than before – but they'll try anyway.

The force field was removed. The ring of Hork-Bajir and morphables tightened about Aximili – he saw a polar bear behind him.

A polar bear had killed Rachel. He almost turned around and whipped his tail forwards before he remembered that his tail was severed. Wishing he had had teeth to gnash together, he forced the fury down and reminded himself that he was to wait for an opportunity. He would wait, and then he would escape, and he would see that polar bear dead.

"Prince Aximili," greeted a human-Controller standing to his right. This one was not in morph. "Welcome to the Blade ship. I hope you'll enjoy your stay – for you'll be staying a very long time."

We'll see about that, thought Aximili in his head, for only Issetha to hear.

"The first order of business is to have you infested. Do you intend to cooperate or will we need to drag you?"

Told you. Now do as they say, Issetha instructed. Don't worry – I'll keep the Yeerks out.

I'll cooperate, Aximili told his captors.

"By all means," smiled the human-Controller, with a grand gesture behind him, past him. "Then head for the pool and have it done with. There's a Yeerk waiting, just for you."

The Andalite obediently strolled up to the pool, kneeling beside it, and dipped his ear into the water. Four Hork-Bajir stayed tight on his heels, but he ignored them.

Aximili could feel a Yeerk prodding at his ear, beginning to enter, and anger and revulsion gripped him. But Issetha soon forced the stranger back out, and after four failed attempts the Controllers told him to rise.

Aximili stood. The Yeerk hung from his ear, still attempting to get in. It took a great deal of self-control not to pull it free, throw it onto the floor, and squash it beneath his hooves. Still, he managed it, and faced the annoyed Controllers with the Yeerk half-way out his ear.

"I can't figure out how," the human-Controller who appeared to be in charge said, "but you've got to be already infested. That's the only explanation."

Correct, affirmed Aximili tonelessly.

"Then who are you?"

I am Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, son of Forlay-Esgarrouth-Maheen, and Noorlin-Sirinial-Cooraf, Aximili told him. Although I suspect I've been demoted. Or dismissed.

"No," the human disagreed. "Who are _you_?"

I am Prince –

"What's the Yeerk's name?" demanded the human.

The Yeerk's name is Issetha 948. She is occupied with this, he added, and pointed at the Yeerk hanging from his ear.

Considering it, he now seized that Yeerk and flung it back into the pool. Much better, he told Issetha, who resettled into the crevices of his brain.

The human-Controller said a few words in a language Aximili had not heard before, and suddenly he was surrounded by Hork-Bajir. He automatically flowed into fighting stance and raised the stump that remained of his tail – before he again remembered that he had no tail.

They won't hurt you, Issetha murmured soothingly. You're too valuable to be hurt.

He forced himself to relax again, and did not even twitch as a wrist blade was laid against his throat.

"Issetha 948, exit your host immediately," ordered the human-Controller.

You can't have her, said the Andalite in reply, meeting the human's stare. She's staying with me.

"You talk as if she and you were different people," remarked the human.

We are. You see, Aximili explained patiently, I'm a Voluntary Controller. This Yeerk is in my head with my permission. That is why the Andalites hate me enough to hand me over to you.

"The great Aximili, a Voluntary?" guffawed the human-Controller, and the entire party of Yeerks exploded into laughter.

Aximili waited until they quieted. Then he said; Correct.

They laughed again. Aximili sighed and waited some more. Easily amused, he commented to Issetha.

She let out a snort. Bored out of their minds, she said. Remember, they've spent three years hiding in Kelbrid space. That would bore anyone out of their minds.

"But, Andalite," said the human-Controller when the laughter faded again, "that only leaves us one choice."

And what would that be?

"To remove the Yeerk."

Here we go again, whispered Issetha in the back of Aximili's head.

You know, began Aximili conversationally, to the Controllers around him. His four eyes were smiling. The Andalites told me the same thing. I didn't obey them. Why should I obey you?

"Remove the Yeerk," repeated the human sharply.

No, Aximili countered simply.

"Remove the Yeerk, or die," the human told him.

The blade at Aximili's throat pressed closer. Aximili only smiled. You won't kill me, he said. I'm too valuable to be killed. 

They watched him for a while. He watched them for just as long. It was hard to keep the contempt, the sneer, off his face. Compared to Apex Level, these Yeerks were amateurs.

"Very well," shrugged the human finally. "Lock him up. We'll wait three days. Then perhaps he'll be less cooperative – but more easily infested."

He was ushered back towards his cell, to be locked in the force field cage again, when a commanding voice ordered: "Wait."

Every Controller in the room did as bid, stopping exactly where they were.

Aximili's swivelling stalks found the voice's source, and went wide.

What's that? Issetha asked softly.

She was afraid, Aximili realised. He squared his hooves, turned to meet the creature who had spoken, and tried to make sense of it.

But for all the quickness of his Andalite mind, there was no sense to be made. The creature seemed to be made of a random jumble of machinery, flesh, air, and shadow. The number of legs and arms varied – its size and shape varied. Which parts were flesh and which were machinery also varied. The only constant was the number of heads: one, and its eyes were fixated on Aximili.

The Andalite frowned, wishing more than ever for his tail. He did not at all like meeting new foes unarmed – he was not used to being unarmed. Restrained was one thing – unarmed another.

He wanted to take a step back, but forced himself still. For Issetha's sake, he decided, if for nothing else, he would be brave.

"In three days this Andalite will be dead and cold," revealed the creature.

"May we humbly ask why, Great One?" said the human-Controller in an eager-to-please voice.

"The treacherous Andalites have outsmarted you. They have sent poison into this one's systems, and that poison will finish him in mere hours."

"Treacherous Andalites," agreed the human-Controller. "Damn Andalites!"

If Aximili had not been so wary concerning this One, he would have been amused at the way the Controllers all seemed ready to lick The One's feet.

"Unless you can infest him now, at once, he will be useless. The poison has already settled too deeply for you to drive it out."

Aximili did not think The One was telling the truth – he felt fine. He did not feel at all poisoned, much less dying.

But when Issetha stirred uncomfortably, murmuring something he could not quite make out, he felt her mood and hesitated.

The Great One was looking right at him again, as if staring into his soul. "Yes, Prince Aximili," the creature purred, "You feel fine. You believe me a liar. But ask Issetha. Ask your Yeerk – ask her who has seen the mind of War Prince Caysath. I see her stir, I see her worry. She knows."

Issetha, what's he talking about? demanded Aximili.

Leefachir… whispered the Yeerk miserably. My poor Aximili. It's as he says.

"The War Prince Caysath talked of poisoning your water," The One continued, almost amused. "And so he did. He did not want all the little secrets of the Andalites in Yeerk hands. Unfortunately, he did not know about me." The Great One chuckled – or, so Aximili supposed, but he could not quite define the strange sounds coming from the unfamiliar creature. It had turned to the Yeerks again. "You must give this one to me. You cannot make use of him. I can."****

"It will be as you wish, Great One," agreed the human-Controller at once, bowing deeply. "Certainly you are correct. Your knowledge and resourcefulness is an inspiration to all of us."

"Bring him to me," ordered The One, and suddenly he was much closer. The last few steps towards him, Aximili was pushed by the Hork-Bajir and morphables who still flanked him.

"Do not fear, Aximili," said the creature in his overwhelming voice. "This will not hurt, as being infested would. This will not make you suffer, as being a Controller would. You will simply feel… nothing."

It reached out, impossibly fast, and seized Aximili's face in a shifting, indefinable hand. Even if Aximili had tried to pull away, he would not have been quick enough. The hand closed about his head, and in a flash the world around him was gone. The last he knew of his body was a shudder, which faded, and all feeling flooded from his limbs. His senses registered nothing, and even when he tried to move his limbs, he did not know if they responded or not.

AXIMILI! cried Issetha, and her voice he could still hear.

I'm still here, Issetha, he told her. As he did, he began feeling faint, as if his mind was fading with his senses and his limbs.

Relief flooded from the Yeerk, but he only knew it due to her voice. She practically wept with relief at his reply. I thought you'd died, you can't die, don't leave me here alone…

I won't leave you, Aximili assured her, trying to focus enough to understand her words. He focused on her voice, on her presence, however odd it had suddenly become, and at her. At her, and at how much he wished he was back in that glade on his home planet, surrounded by the whispering martuv trees, and staring into Issetha's beautiful green Andalite eyes, holding her safe and close in his arms, and feeling as if nothing else in the world mattered.

Nothing else did matter. Nothing but her.

But even that memory, and that knowledge, began to fade, despite his attempts to hold on to it. He understood that he would lose it soon, but before he did, he needed to warn her. He needed to warn… he forced himself to focus, and tried to speak:  Issetha, my love, I…

You've never called me that, the Yeerk interrupted.

I haven't? whispered the Andalite weakly. I must have… at some time.

No, Issetha said thickly, feeling how Aximili's mind was fading beneath her own; at the moment, he was like the last rays of brilliant red and gold before the sun disappeared over the horizon to render the world in blackness. You haven't.

Then I shall now. Issetha, my –

But before he could finish, his mind let out a strangled groan, shuddered, and faded into nothingness. Issetha barely had time to despair, to wail her grief, before she – tied to her host as she was – followed. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Author's Note;

Look! I finished it. I've been a good little author, haven't I? *excessively proud of self*

I know it ended at sort of an anti-climax… but I had to keep it true to the books. And for all of you who didn't want me to kill them off… I didn't really kill them. Not really. In #54, we don't know if Ax is really alive or not… and we don't get any further clues here. Maybe he's only in a very very deep coma, somewhere beneath the One's domination. Wherever he is, though, he's not alone; Issetha's with him. (That's what makes it less tragic than it could have been.)

So, all readers, it's time for the final comment. What did you really think of this story? I want opinions on the following two points: a) credibility, b) compatibility with the books, c) closeness to character, especially in Aximili's case.

And there it is. Aximili, the first and only Voluntary Controller. I'm going to finish with one last excerpt of Leonard Cohen lyrics (I love them, what can I say?!). This one didn't quite fit with any part of the story, but I have to add it anyway:

And you say you've been humbled in love 

Cut down in your love 

Forced to kneel in the mud next to me 

Ah but why so bitterly turn from the one 

Who kneels there as deeply as thee?

From Leonard Cohen's "Humbled in Love"


End file.
